The Heart of San Lorenzo
by Kirei Tsuki
Summary: Arnold and the Hillwood gang go on a quest to San Lorenzo after Arnold wins an essay contest, but Arnold's got other plans to find his parents, along with the help of Helga, Gerald, and a mischievious Green-Eyed royal named Chaltiquel, who my hold the key to everyone's desires. TJM based!
1. Prologue

**Hey all! Its Kirei! Its been a really, really long time since I've written anything on Fanfiction and I apologize for all my unfinished stories. I plan to finish them, but I just don't know when I'll get to 'em. I've been doing a lot of Hey Arnold! art on deviantart . com and honestly I'm kinda obsessed with it. This is my version of the Hey Arnold! Movie 2: The Jungle Movie. ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! just Chaltiquel and Chalchiutl**

**-PROLOGUE-**

"Hurry, Miles, hurry!" A young woman around mid twenties shouted to her husband as she pushed her way through the green and dense wilderness of jungle green at the heart of San Lorenzo.

"Stella! Wait!" The blonde man stumbled as he was constantly wapped by the bushes and branches slapped into his face by his wife and his dearest friend in front, Eduardo, who was in a panic. Though Miles didn't mind the abuse of being in the back, he understood the desperate rush they were in. Eduardo's wife and only child had been snatched up by their greatest enemy, La Sombra, along with a sacred relic of the Green-Eyed people, La Corazón.

"Mi hija! He took my daughter! My wife!" Eduardo screamed as he ran frantically ahead of the couple. "Don't worry, Eduardo, once we find him, I'm gonna punch his lights out!" Stella fumed while jumping over a fallen branch. Miles stumbled over the fallen branch while he sent his best friend a sincere and reassuring smile, "Have faith my friend—" Mile's speech of good fortune was stripped from their ears, being replaced by the blood curdling scream of a young woman. "NO! CHALCHIUTL!" The three adults broke into a clearing next to the Great Falls of Chal, revealing a cackling La Sombra holding a less than thrilled infant and La Corazón. At his feet against a tree lies a young woman with dark hair that glistened green in the moonlight. Blood ran from the base of her right temple and the center of her head, running down her chin and slinder nose. "Eddy, Stella…" she whimpered, her jellybean-green eyes glazed and red with tears. "CHALCHI!" Stella cried.

Eduardo glared at La Sombra seeing only blood as his watering eyes flashed from his dying wife to La Sombra and his daughter. "LA SOMBRA! LET MY DAUGHTER GO!" La Sombra just chuckled maniacally, "You want me to drop her?" "NO!" Eduardo and Stella lurched forward but La Sombra stepped away, holding the baby over the ledge. "That's right. No te muevas! Or the little rat gets it worst than her pathetic excuse for a mother. Some princess, don't you think my friends?" Stella and Eduardo froze, worried for her friends' child. Heat boiled within her as she took offense to a hit on her closest friends' royal title. Her eyes wandered to the caramel colored infant wrapped in green silk. _'How could anyone, even La Sombra, threaten the life of an infant!' _she thought, frustrated that she was at his mercy.

"Give us back Chaltiquel and give us back La Corazón!" La Sombra laughed cruelly at her weak attempt of retrieval, "Ahh, and here I thought your fool of a husband was the chistoso! Speaking of which, where is that clumsy oaf?" In the distance, a call is heard from the jungle. Everyone glanced at the jungle, only to see Miles approaching them using his whip to swing in full 'Tarzan' mode, yell and all.

"Miles!" Everyone yelled, one angrily. Well, the surprise was short lived, considering it was Miles. And Miles being, well, Miles, he leaped for La Sombra only to fall infront of him face-planting into the dirt at his feet. "And he says to have faith!" Eduardo cried, rolling his eyes. "Well, at least he got pretty close this time. Last time he hit a tree." Stella sighed with a half-lidded gaze. "And then it crashed into the river." La Sombra added. "And then it rolled down the falls." Eduardo added in distress. All three shared a laugh at Miles's expense. "İHoooola! I'm kinda dying here!" Chalchiutl yelled lying next to Miles.

"Ohh, right, sorry…" the three chuckled, only to immediately go back to glaring at each other out of pure hatred. La Sombra looked down at Miles in disgust. "Ah heh heh…" Miles chuckled, then in a blink of an eye, swept La Sombra's legs from under his body. "GAH!" He fell back over the edge, letting loose Chaltiquel and La Corazón. Miles quickly caught a giggling Chaltiquel and Stella leaped for La Corazón, catching it before it went over the edge like La Sombra. The two looked over the edge, La Sombra being nowhere in sight. "Think he's dead?" Stella questioned her blonde hero. "It wouldn't hurt to hope." Miles tossed her a silly grin as they stood.

"Chalchiutl!" Eduardo shouted as he kneeled speedily on his wife's left side, grasping her hand in desperation. "Oh, mi amor! Stella! Come quickly!"

"No."

"What?" Eduardo stared wide eyed at his love bewildered.

"I said, 'No.'" she blinked calmly.

"What do you mean! You can't!" Eduardo bellowed, pushing her locks of pine from her face. "Let me help you!" Stella cried, setting down La Corazón beside her and kneeling on her best friend's right side. "Take care of my baby, Stella. Eduardo will need you. You too Miles." "Chalchi…" Miles frowned, kneeling infront of her. "Please! Stella, do something!" Stella nodded at Eduardo and began trying to stop the blood flow. "Eduardo? I love you. My daughter, my Chal, I am her protector. Miles, Let me see her." Miles nodded, handing her to the wounded woman. He began to comfort his best friend as his wife continued to work.

"I love you, my little Chaltiquel. Eduardo, she has your smile…" Chalchiutl smiled, before closing her eyes and drifting away. "Eduardo, my family…my Chalti—" her bright glistening eyes changed from bright green to a violet-brown before closing for her eternal slumber. Eduardo broke down holding his wife, while Stella shared a look of loss and sorrow while removing Chaltiquel from Chalchiutl's limp arms.

"What do we do now, Miles?" Stella struggled to keep her voice from faltering.

Miles looked from his best friend to the baby, then back to his wife. "We'll protect her like we would Arnold…"

**A/N: Okaaaay, first chapters done! Woot! Whatcha think? First time writing for Hey Arnold! This takes place like, 6 months after Stella and Miles crash landed in San Lorenzo. Yeah, so that's a little bit of Chaltiquel background, next will be showing Arnold and the gang, now in fifth. Hope ya'll keep reading! Love, Kirei Tsuki! :P**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**MI AMOR – my love**

**MI HIJA – my daughter**

**LA CORAZÓN – the heart**

**CHALCHIUTL – emerald (Aztec)**

***CHALTIQUEL – I came up with this at random lol who knew!**

**NO TE MUEVAS – Don't move!**

**CHISTOSO – joker**

**HOLA – hi**

**READ AND REVIEW PLZ and P.S. Look at my deviantart for Hey Arnold art! I take request for it :P **


	2. I've Got To!

**Yay! Update! How'd ya'll like the prologue? Good? Not good? What? Well anyways, here's another update! This is told from Arnold's POV. It takes place after he's found the map! Get excited, it's all gonna come together soon. A part will also be told from Helga and a now 10 yr old Chaltiquel aka Chal who is living with her family with the Green-Eyes. Enjoy, a bit of HxA coming up! I don't own Hey Arnold! Just Chaltiquel, Chachiutl and Matlal :P the rest are Craig Bartlett's! TY for giving us Hey Arnold!**

ARNOLD POV

"HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD ! HEY ARNOLD! HEY-!" I unplugged my potato clock as I sat up to stretch. I looked at the beautiful pale blue heaven above me, wondering if I would gain a chance at a miracle. Four months ago, I'd say about a week before the fourth grade had ended, I found my father's journal. It was hidden and worn, but nevertheless precious. I smiled as I remember Grandpa reading it to me so many days ago. _'A map. There was a map in the journal. My father's journal! '_ I shook my head in defeat. _'I'm so close. So close, and yet so far.'_ I pulled off my covers and dressed for school.

I haven't changed, well, except my clothes. I ditched the sweater for a black t-shirt and my red plaid unbuttoned shirt with blue jeans and black shoes. Still, no big changes. Same hat, same head, same unruly hair, same Arnold. Not much has changed with the gang either. Stinky, Sid, and Harold still get into unnecessary trouble, Gerald and Phoebe still secretly like each other, Lila and I are still friends, Eugene is still as accident prone as ever, BUT he's not a jinx! Rhonda's still popular and rejecting Curly, Curly's still insane. Yeah, definitely insane. Nadine still stalks bugs, Brainy's still…well, Brainy? And Helga is… _'What can I say about—' _

"Heya, Shortman!" Grandpa cackled, busting through my door adjusting his suspenders. "Hey Grandpa…" I sent him a soft smile as I packed my backpack. "Aww, still upset about the map, eh?" He sat on my bed, rubbing his bony chin in thought. I sighed slipping on my shoes, "It's just, I have the map grandpa. It could lead me straight to them! " He looked over my way sadly as I took a seat next to him. "Listen, Arnold. I know how much this means to you, and we'd do anything to send you, but we don't have the money for any of us to go, and it's too dangerous to send you by yourself. You could be mauled by rapid rats—" "Grandpa, I—" "Or the plane could get hijacked by giant apes!—" "Grandpa—" '"Or worst, you could have no bathroom and eat—" "Raspberries! Grandpa…"

"Awww, alright Shortman, I'll quit. You hurry down and head to school. But I warn ya! No bathroom and rasperries is a nightmare! POOKIE! Get out of the bathroom!" He ran out towards the hall. I shook my head with a soft smile as I heard grandma shouting something about Confederates and flags. I grabbed my bag to head for the bus stop.

"Hey, man, how you doin'?" I grinned at Gerald as we did our signature handshake. He hasn't changed much: still wears a #33 jersey, but has a white t-shirt underneath with dark blue jean shorts. "I'm alright Gerald." "Man, I know that face, and that is not the face of a happy Arnold. Is this about your dad's you-know-what?" he rose an eyebrow at me as we entered the bus. "Yeah, I'm still a bit—"

"OUT A MY WAY! LEFT SIDE GEEKBAIT!" I turned to see the main source of torture of my fellow classmates, Helga G. Pataki headed our way. She changed a little, but because of her attitude, no one really noticed. I noticed. Her hair had gotten a bit longer, still in her pigtails with her pink bow in her golden hair. Her body is gaining curves, but they're barely noticable under her white tank, which had a pink stripe across the chest. Not that I was looking. You could see how her body began to change more thanks to her legs being more exposed by her blue jean shorts. On her left hand was a pink, fingerless glove and on her right wrist a pink scrunchie, which matched her pink converse on her tiny feet. Her facial features would be noticeably softened, if it wasn't for the scowl she wore every moment of the day. Not that I was watching her or anything, I just caught it. '_Same pigtails, same pink bow, same thick uni-'_ I never got to finish my thoughts because I was pushed into another seat, Gerald going the other way. "I said to the left, Football head!" She stomped over to were an empty seat was , glaring at the window grumbling to herself. "Mmm, mm, mm! Seven years and that girl is still sour as Jamie-O's laundry." I took a seat and nodded, chuckling at his comment. I glanced up in the mirror, my eyes meeting glazed over blues, which quickly disappeared.

The day slowed as we got farther into the day. After lunch, Mr. Simmons, now our fifth grade teacher, began on English. "Alright, class! We were going to go over the exciting tale, "The Gentlemen of Verona", but I have even more exciting news! A very "special" program is offering a very "special" chance for one of you to win a class trip for anywhere in the world the winner chooses for a whole week." The class erupted in cheers. Anywhere in the world? My mind wandered to a green journal in my bag, the map's image scribbling itself across my mind. "Calm down everyone." Mr. Simmons began passing out applications for the program. "What do we have to do Mr. Simmons?" Phoebe's high pitched voice broke through, silencing the rest. I leaned closer, anxious to hear his reply. "An excellent question Phoebe. Well, class, your job is to write an descriptive essay about a whimsical imaginary place. A wonderful dreamland that evolves from within."

"That sounds ever so wonderful, Mr. Simmons!" Lila chimed, a delicate smile placed on her face.

"Yeah, if you feel like vomiting…" Helga sneered.

Stinky quickly turned back in his chair, "What are you talkin' about Miss Helga? This is the chance of a lifetime!"

"Stinky's right Helga, isn't there somewhere you'd like to go?" Phoebe smiled at her best friend in an attempt to make her give in.

"Oh please, I'm going to win this contest! We'll go to Paris and go to all the shops—" Rhonda was quickly interrupted by Curly, "Ah yes, my darling, US! In the city of LOVE!" Rhonda let out a scream as he began to kiss up her arm.

"I DON'T WANNA GO TO PARIS AND SHOPPING MALLS!" Harold shouted.

"Class, class, please calm down. Its not guaranteed, but I'm sure all of you will do a wonderful job! Now, open your literature books to page 473…" Mr. Simmons smiled, and returned to the front to write on the blackboard. My hand gripped the journal tighter.

"_Don't worry mom and dad, I'm gonna win that contest so we can be a family again!"_

**)O(**

CHALTIQUEL'S POV

"CHAAAAALLLLL!"

I ran through a village carrying a large fruit in my hand, a loaf of bread tucked under my arm. "COME BACK HERE, YOU THIEF!" I giggled, "THANKS FOR THE BREAKFAST, MATLAL!" I ran towards my family's hut, flipping over wagons and dodging children and cattle. "I'm HOOOME!" I called, walking through the already opened door, taking a bite out of my delicious violet and mango colored fruit. I smirked in victory as I savored the juices. I quickly snapped out of it when the door slammed. I quickly pulled my whip from my red sash out of defense. My eyes widened to see a less than thrilled Stella and Miles standing by the door, Stella ready for an argument, Miles leaning casually.

"Mom, dad, heey. " I cleared my throat, tucking my thick green hair behind my left ear, "Have ya'll seen Papí?" I said backing up.

"I don't know about you, Miles, but on our way home from the Chief's, I heard a certain someone being yelled at." Stella smirked, crossing her arms. "Yeah, something along the lines of yelling 'THEIF!'" Miles shook his head with a smile. "Doooh, please don't tell Papí! He'll never let me leave the hut!" I cried, placing my snacks on the table.

Stella shook her head, "And that would stop you?"

Miles laughed from beside her. Stella elbowed him swiftly in the stomach, causing an 'oof' to erupt from his body. "Ahem, Chal, you know we don't tolerate stealing…What would your father think?"

"He'd say that you are in trouble, mi hija." I flinched and turned around to face my biological father. "Papí, cómo estás?" "Chaaal…" I look at Miles, who usually helps me out of trouble, but he and Stella have taken their leave to their bedroom. Damn ditchers…

"Chaltiquel, you are la princesa. You cannot go around stealing from your people. It does not look good."

"Papí! He was trying to raise the price for the exact reason! He was being a greedy son of a –"

"Chal!" I look at my feet out of guilt.

"When your mother died, I promised myself I'd do anything and everything to protect you and raise you right, as did Señor Miles and Señora Stella. You're better than a thief, mi hija. My little Chal…" my father sighed, tilting up my chin to look into my bright green orbs. His dark brown eyes showed sorry and worry. I smiled and took his hand in mine, "I'll do better, Papí. You've got mom and dad as my witness to this promise, right guys?"

I smirked as Miles and Stella's heads reappeared from behind the table. "Right." They grinned.

"Aye, how they do that I will never understand. Now I see where you get it from…" My dad sighed, rolling his eyes playfully, "You've got the whip to prove it!"

Miles chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, she needed someway to protect herself."

"Now that we're done being all sugary, I believe you can return this loaf to Matlal?" Stella giggled, pushing to the door while stuffing the loaf back into my hands, only to have it snatched up by my papí. "Eduardo!" Stella scolded, putting her hands on her hips for emphasis.

"What? This is the cheapest we'll get it!"

**)O(**

HELGA'S POV

After shoving my way to my locker after the final bell, I began stuffing books into my bag. My mind kept wondering to the contest. It seemed too easy to be true. As much as I hate to admit it, Rhonda and Curly were both half right. A trip to Paris sounds romantic. _'That's it! A chance to be with my beloved Arnold in the city of budding romance and endless nights of love! Ohh~!' _My fantasies were cut off by a calm, male voice that melted my cold heart like lava on ice. My eyes wandered to a football head covered in cornflower locks that taunted my very soul. _'Oh Arnold…'_

"I'm telling you, Gerald, if I can win this contest, we might be able to go to San Lorenzo!"

_'San Lorenzo, why there? What's so important that it must pester my beloved so deeply?' _I inch farther away from my locker to hear better.

"Arnold, the chance is one out of over 100 students, and that's just here at P.S. 118! Its not guaranteed. You'd have to be the best writer in Hillwood to even be almost noticed!" Tall-hair-boy leaned over to drink as my love continued, "Gerald, I have a map! I could find my parents! This is my only chance! I've gotta win somehow!"

My heart leaped in my chest. No one ever mentioned Arnold's parents, not even Arnold! It was unheard of, a mystery, never mentioned. Not even Gerald had met them. "Alright man, if either of us win, we'll go for San Lorenzo." He wiped his mouth as the two headed out towards the bus stop. "Thanks, Gerald, this means a lot to me." The two excited the building and continued to talk about other things that I couldn't pay attention to.

"Ohh, Arnold, my gentle angel, no one but you deserves this prize. Your charismatic way of speech and your goodwill will definitely over power those who are barely worthy enough to be graced by the imagination of your beautiful mind." I look around before pulling out my golden locket, "How my heart will soar when I hear that you have won! And we will find your beloved parents, for you, Arnold, the eye of my desires, deserve to have the love and tender companionship that only few of us are lucky enough to receive! Ooo~!"

My blissful smile quickly turns to a scowl as a familiar sound of wheezing clouds my ears. _'For the love of-!' _SMASH! _'Brainy, who could love 'im?' _I walk away and put my locket back into my shorts, as if nothing happened and headed to the bus stop.

**Haha ! Poor Brainy! I hope I kept the characters in character! PLZ Read and Review! Also, I take request for this fic! Love, Kirei! P.S. There's a pic of Arnold, Chal, Helga, Phoebe, Gerald, La Sombra, and Arnold's parents on my deviantart under the same name of the story its also the cover for this page **


	3. Let's Make a Trade

**Hey all! How'd you guys like Chal? Yeah, her mother was the sister of the Chief, making Chal a royal. When her mom died, that made her the new princess. Sorry if it's confusing. Okay, now onto the show, submitting the essays ^_^ let's see how Arnold's essay is…**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Hey Arnold! Craig Bartlett does. Lucky son of a batch of cookies :P Love ya Craig!**

**ARNOLD'S POV**

"What'd you think Grandpa?" I eyed him anxiously. This was my 13th time rewriting it this past week and today was the day we were to all turn our essays into Mr. Simmons. It had to be perfect, sure I'm not the best at this kind of stuff, but I thought it sounded pretty good.

"Oh Arnold…That was TERRIBLE! How do you expect to win with something like that?" Phil exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "Grandpa!" "I'm sorry, Shortman. I can be harsh can't I?" He added a pancake onto his plate from the huge stack Grandma had sat in-between us. I let out a groan as I leaned back in my chair. "What am I gonna do, Grandpa? Now how am I supposed to win?"

"Why don't you just trade with someone else?" he started coating his flapjacks in syrup ignoring the shocked look on my face. "Grandpa, that's cheating. Besides, I don't wanna ruin someone else's opportunity of going somewhere they always wanted."

"Arnold, what's more important. Going somewhere a classmate wants or finding your mom and dad?"

We both froze and looked over towards the stove where Grandma adding raspberries to pancakes. She just smiled at us, adding the pancake to Grandpa's plate. I looked down at my plate, knowing the right answer. "Aw, Pookie's right. Arnold, maybe one of your classmates will take pity on you and trade with ya." "Grandpa…" "Pookie! I told you no raspberries!" Grandma just cackled as Grandpa went to dump his plate. I quickly finished, said my goodbyes and headed to the bus stop.

Everyone was going on and on about how they hoped they would win and how good their essays were.

"My essay is on my extravagant dreamland filled with a never ending realm of fashion accessories, designer shoes and outfits. I'm practically queen!" Rhonda smirked, as Phoebe, Nadine and Lila all smiled with interest.

"Put a sock in it, princess. No one would ever make you their queen. Except for Curly, but that should tell you the idea's insane." Helga scowled, stomping past the group of girls. "And I suppose you did one better, Helga?" Rhonda glared, obviously offended, not noticing Curly peeking at her from the seat behind her. "What's it to ya?" Helga glared back daggers. I swear, you can't even tell that they're actually friends… "What happens in your dreamland, Helga?" Phoebe asked, turning in her spot next to Rhonda to face Helga, who stopped about two seats away from where I was sitting. "You really wanna know, don't cha'll?" she turned, putting her hands firmly on her hips. "I'm sure it'll be ever so interesting." Lila chimed, smiling at Helga over the seat in front of Rhonda. Nadine smiled and nodded in agreement. "Okay, in my dreamland," she smirked evilly, "you're all dead. Well, except for you Pheebes." She laughed maniacally as she walked away, leaving the girls stunned.

I shook my head. _'I wonder though, what did she really write about? She doesn't seem so excited. Maybe I could trade with her." _I smiled in her direction as she sat in the empty seat across from mine. She pulled out a pink notebook and started filling a page, quickly but swiftly.

"Hey Helga."

"ARNOLD?" she jumped, jerking back and hitting her head on the window. "Ow! Criminy, football head, what's the big idea, you want me to fly through the window or something?" she stuffed the pink notebook into her bag, crossing her arms over her chest. I laughed as she glared at me, "No, I just wanted to ask if you'd rather sit over here than by yourself." She looked taken aback by my answer, then glared, "What do you want, hairboy?" I chuckled nervously as her sky blue eyes burned into mine. "Well, I…"

"Spit it out, I don't have all morning."

**HELGA'S POV**

I watched him rub the back of his neck as he started to attempt to explain himself. I inwardly swooned. _'Oh Arnold! How sweet and generous to offer me a seat next to you, to allow me to be graced by your warm caressing presence. How I love—" _"HELGA?" I jumped a bit as I noticed him staring at me. "Are you alright?" he looked at me with caution, and, a hint of fear? What the heck?

"So, I was wondering if you could read my essay and tell me what you think." He pulled out a piece of paper with 5 paragraphs written in print in blue ink. He handed it to me and I snatched it out of his loose grip. "Alright, I guess I can do you one favor." He smiled brightly and nodded, "Thanks, Helga, I really—" "Yeah, yeah."

_ 'Oh. My. Gosh. OH. My. Gosh. OH MY GOSH, THIS IS REALLY BAD. It's… I mean geez, you've got a jungle, planes, and pirates. It's like he literally wrote about a dream. Oh, my beloved, I love you with all of my young heart, but this is. Well, you could do better. Criminy, what goes on in that football shaped head I will never know.' _ I shook my head and looked at the corner of the page. "Football head, did you finish this recently?" He chuckled out of guilt, "This morning, actually…I actually rewrote it 13 times, pretty sad huh?" _'My poor little love angel, cursed with an overactive _imagination…' Out of nowhere I began to remember his conversation with Gerald. _'Wait a minute! This is my chance! My chance to help Arnold!' "_Give me your pen." He looked at me confused, but dug through his bag and found his pen. "Write my name instead, there's no way on earth even I would let you turn in something as crappy as that." I pulled out my own essay, written in the same color but in cursive. _'Good thing I left my purple pen in my locker, otherwise this wouldn't work.' _I scribbled Arnold's name on the right hand corner. _'Wait a minute…' _ "Arnold?" "Yes Helga?" he handed me his paper. "What the heck is your last name, anyways." He pulled out an application sheet and handed it to me. I took it and scowled. "This application is blank, stupid!" He grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, Helga, its Shortman." I just sat there and stared. "What?" his right eyebrow rose. "Nothing." I grinned and began filling it out for him. _'Finally! I can finally finish a couple of poems!'_

The bus came to a stop as soon as we had filled out 'our' applications. "Welcome, class! I know you're all excited to submit your essays so when I call roll just bring them up and set them on my desk. Sheena, will you take them to the office when we're done?" he smiled brightly as he began picking up his roll sheet. "Yes Mr. Simmons." Arnold quickly turned to face me, "Are you sure you wanna do this, Helga?"

"You wanna find them don't you, Football head?" I smiled but on the inside, I slapped myself. HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW I KNEW!

He stared at me in shock, mouth agape. His beautiful green eyes got wider than I had ever seen them. I could see the worry and confusion cross through his emerald orbs. "How—"

" Arnold?" He got up to turn in 'his' paper._ 'Saved by the Simmons! Oh criminy, why didn't I stop myself!' _I pretended to be getting ready for class to avoid conversation but it didn't do any good. He stared at me, expecting an answer. I slowly slid lower in my seat, "You and tall-hair-boy talk kinda loud." Once again, Mr. Simmons became my savior as he called me to turn in 'my' paper.

'_This is going to be a long day...' _I made my way back nervously, but surprisingly he didn't question me further.

**Sorry guys, no POV for Chal. I just didn't think she'd fit in this chapter. I'm sorry if it's kinda short and I hope the characters are in character. Don't worry, Chal will be back soon. I'm kinda building up to the point where they head over there. Ya know, foundation building. Hope its going good so far! Love, Kirei! (P.S. If anyone wants me to draw out a scene from a certain chapter, lemme know!**

**Please R&R! God Speed! I'll try to update soon!**


	4. Way ta Go

**Okay, so this takes place a week or so later, so the winners have been chosen. Let's see how this goes! I'm hoping to have a little bit of Chal in here but who knows if she'll fit or not. Yeah I know, his name didn't come out the way Craig said it would, but I really wanted a HelgaxArnold chapter, so appreciate! Haha! Whelp, here ya go and **

**Harold: Spread the word!**

**Lol, I couldn't resist. I don't own Hey Arnold! just Chaltiquel and a few Green-Eyes I made up!**

CHAL'S POV

"Mom! I'm going to draw some water from the bottom of the falls for the laundry!" I picked up a large jug and headed towards the door. Stella was at our table writing and working on some chemical formula that somehow managed to stink up the rest of the house. "Aw, gross, mom! What is that?" "I'm making a foot cream for one of the elders using ginger root, mint, Ranzactl paste and kandalti leaves." "Smells like it belongs on feet to me! Geez, Mom, and the what and what leaves?" "They're deep in the jungle, sweetie. Scentless if left alone."

"You should've left them alone! Haha, dad's gonna puke when he smells that."

"I know." Stella sent me a mischievous smile then turned back to her work. "I can't wait to see his face."

"Haha! Estás loca, mamasita! Adíos!" I jumped down our wooden stairs and headed through the jungle, following the barely visible dirt path. I began humming to myself a traditional song of the Green-Eyed people. I didn't quite understand it. I was told it happened before my time, but not to far before. It told the story of three travelers and a baby. A volcano and a silence of nature. A mere legend, but the part that always threw me off was three words: Football shaped head. I still don't get it.

Suddenly, I jumped and turned around. Nothing. _'Hmm. I could've sworn someone was here…' _I turned into where I met the water and scooped up a jug full. I struggled to support it, but managed none the less. I looked up quickly. I was being watched.

"Mom? Dad? " Nothing. "Papí?" Still nothing. My eyes dashed around the dense jungle as I readjusted the jar. I quickly made a dash for home. I gasped in relief as I made it back to the village, only to run into the Chief, who happened to be with Papí and dad.

"Chal? What are you running for? Are you alright." He grasped my right shoulder firmly. The chief, my uncle on my mother's side, is really tall. I'd say at least 7'6" if not taller. He's got beady lime green eyes that see through one's soul, and muscle to boot. He's covered in green painted designs and carries his archery weapons on his back and his sword on his left side. He's left handed. He has a long brown braid down his back. He has a stoic face, but he's definitely one of the kindest and most playful members of the village. His white pants are over lapped with a gold, green, and turquoise dressing . Around his neck and head are gold and emerald hairdressings and charms. Feathers of every bird in San Lorenzo grace his clothing.

"Yes, Tlacelel, I'm fine. It's just, I could've sworn someone was watching me in the jungle. Are any of the hunters out?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not." My face faltered. I looked down at the jug in my hands in confusion. He must have noticed because he added, "But I will send some of our warriors out to search. If that'll put you at ease, princess." I smiled at him, relaxing a bit. "Thank you. It was just, strange, ya know…" He simply nodded and began to call over some of the warriors in our native tongue.

"Hey, Chal, what was that all about?" Miles questioned. I shook my head, "I don't know, but someone was in the jungle watching me. I'm sure of it."

He smiled at me and took the jug from my tan arms. "Alright, why don't you go finds some friends to hang with, I'll take this back to Stella." I handed over the jug with a false smile. "Of course. Thanks dad."

I grinned evilly as I heard a "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT STENCH!" followed by the sound of a crash. _'Whelp, there goes the jug.' _

"Way to go, _princesssss_!" I turned around to see a group of children my age. The one who had spoken was my cousin, Coyotl, smirking at me. He may be Tlacelel's son, but he is nothing like him. I think he's probably the adopted son of the devil himself, the ancient villain La Sombra. But then again, they say its just a legend.

"What do you want, Coyotl?" I sighed and began fiddling with my green locks. He smirked as his buddies began to gang up on me. A chubby one grinned a toothless smile, "We just wanted to thank you _Chal._" I looked at them with a glare, knowing this would not go well. "What do you mean 'thank me?'" One of the girls with short brown hair that resembled a boy's smirked at me, "For sending out the warriors, of course. We all know how much you _love_ to use power you don't have." "Shut your mouth, Ichtaca!" I growled, "I do not! Someone is out there! I know it! Someone was following me!"

"You're crazy!" a girl with a long black braid added. I recognized her as one of the warriors' daughters named Meztli. The big one started laughing up a storm. "Shut up, Zolin!" Coyotl glared at the fat boy in frustration. "Face it Chaltiquel, you wanna be a royal, but like your mom you're just a pathetic excuse for a princess. And one day, La Sombra's gonna come and take you where you belong!" The group cackled loudly until I slugged my cousin. It was like the whole village stopped. I hit the prince. The son of the chief. But I didn't care. I let loose on him yelling.

"You sorry excuse for a prince! You don't know me! You don't even know my mother!" I was grabbed by my father and Miles as some guards grabbed Coyotl, pushing back his cronies.

"WHAT, is going on here?" Tlacelel frowned as he stepped in between us. "She jumped on me like a mad dog, Papí! She's crazy!" Coyotl yelled; the villagers started mumbling to me.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST STAND HERE AND LET YOU TALK DOWN ON ME AND MY MOTHER! PRINCE OR NOT I'LL POUND YOU IF YOU EVER SPEAK BAD ABOUT HER! YOU DON'T KNOW HER!" I could feel tears streaming down my face.

"Neither do you." I stared at him. Everyone went silent, even the villagers. Green eyes were wide on every single being. He smirked long and hard as everyone stood stock still. My dads' grips loosened and I took the chance to run back to our home. I don't recall what happened next, whatever went on outside I didn't give a crap. My papí couldn't even talk to me. I've never heard him sound so lost and so hurt. I couldn't face him. I knew how hard it was for him to function when my mother was mentioned.

Stella entered my room. "Chaltiquel. Honey?"

"They're right. I don't know her…" I wiped my tears in a rush. I'm not a crier. "Stella, I…"

"Shh. Sweetie, I know. But it doesn't change the fact that she did love you. You meant the world to her and she would do anything to protect you. No matter what anyone says, she loved you and her people. I would know, she was my best friend." She grinned at me, taking the seat next to me on my bed. "Will you tell me about her, Mom?"

"Of course, honey."

**ARNOLD'S POV**

This is it. Today's the day we find out who won. I still feel guilty about trading with Helga, but she knew I was desperate. I don't know why but I felt kinda happy when she told me she heard Gerald and I talking. It's like slowly, more people are trying to help me. I'm just worried. I know Helga is a good writer, but is she good enough? I shake my head as I enter the classroom. _'It's wrong of me to doubt Helga. After all, she didn't have to be so nice to me. And Helga's usually not one to be nice. I mean, I know she has it in her, but she's so against showing it. I've got to remember to thank her later.' _

I planted myself in my seat to be welcomed by Gerald's voice, "Hey man. This is it! I hope one of us wins."

"Please, like you have a chance of winning, Geraldo. What was yours about? You and Pheebes with a lifetime supply of hair gel?" I turned to see Helga smirking at her seat, her feet propped up on Brainy's desk. I looked over to him, but all he did was shrug, as if it didn't bother him. _'Poor kid…' _

Everyone got quiet as Mr. Simmons entered a classroom with Principal Wartz and a tan Hispanic man with bright green eyes. They immediately made their way across the room to stare into mine like daggers. Helga quickly put her feet down as her, Brainy, Gerald and I all leaned towards each other.

"Geez, what's his deal with you Arnoldo. Its like he's ready to eat you or somethin'!" she glared hard at the man while Brainy added a wheezy, "Ah…hu-yeah." Gerald nodded in agreement.

"Hello, class! I'm proud to announce that one of you has won the 'special' essay competition." He was interrupted by a round of cheers as we stayed quiet. I could feel my palms sweating in anticipation. Gerald sent a thumbs up and a wink my way and I smiled and nodded. _'Please, be me!' _Principal Wartz interrupted the cheers and my thoughts by demanding our silence. The green-eyed man began to speak. "I'm Señor Martinez. I'm here to announce the winner of the contest. The winner will get to choose the place they would like to take their class for a week. Your flights will be paid for, middle class, and you'll get to stay in any living arrangement you'd like. You will be accompanied by your teacher, your teacher's assistant, and your school principal."

"Wait a minute, what teacher's assistant?" Helga spat, "We don't have one anymore." She grinned as if she knew something we didn't.

"Hello eveyooone!"

"Oh my gawd…" Helga's grin fell automatically. I looked from her to the door and realized a young blonde woman who I quickly recognized as the older Pataki sibling.

"Olga?" she squeaked.

"Oh! Baby sister! I know what your thinking, but when Mr. Wartz offered me a job back here, I just couldn't resist another chance of being close to my baby sis and my little sister." Olga hugged Lila who was sitting in front, then returned to the front in between Mr. Simmons and Principal Wartz. I chuckled to myself when I heard Helga groan for someone to kill her.

"Anyways…" the green-eyed man continued in his thick accent, "The winner is …" Everyone leaned forward in their chairs, crossing their fingers and closing their eyes, "Arnold Philip Shortman."

"WHAT?" Everyone erupted into chatter. I sat there shocked. I looked at Helga incredulously. _'This means that Helga's essay won!' _I grinned widely and sent her a silent 'thank you' .

"Arnold, your essay was extremely 'special'! The pirates, the planes and dogfights, the cloud sequence, everything was so dream-like. It's a good thing I managed to unscramble the papers before Sheena took them to Principal Wartz. It seems we almost got your and Helga's mixed up. Luckily I recognized your hand writing Helga." He smiled as he handed me a certificate and walked back to the front to talk with the adults. I locked eyes with the man up front, but I shook it off and turned to Helga.

"You're last name is SHORTMAN?" Rhonda shouted.

"You're middle name's Philip?" Harold yelled over her.

"Congratulations, Arnold." Lila smiled at me.

"Yeah, it's like you was born lucky or some'in'." Stinky added. Sid nodded in agreement.

"Who knew your Grandpa had been calling you your last name all this time!" Gerald laughed as Phoebe giggled.

I turned to Helga waiting for her to talk.

"What?" she still was getting over the shock that we never even needed to trade essays.

I chuckled slowly. "Ohhh, this is going to be so fun!" Olga chimed, waking up a dazed and shocked Helga.

"So Arnold, where do you want to go?" We all gave our attention to Mr. Martinez. He wore a smile that had me a little, well, startled. The class began to ask the same question.

"I hope it's somewhere in Central America. I've always wanted to go!" Principal Wartz whispered to Olga.

I glanced at the paper in my hands and began to smile. "I want… no, I need to go to San Lorenzo."

The class got excited. "We could go to an archeologist site, it'll be fun and educational. Like a mini adventure or something."

"That's an excellent idea, Arnold!" Mr. Simmons smiled and turned to talk to Mr. Martinez, but he was gone.

I heard a chuckle from behind me. I blushed as Helga playfully punched my shoulder, "Way to go, Shortman." I grinned like an idiot, ignoring the heat building on my face.

'_Don't worry mom and dad, I'm coming!'_

**Woot! Long chapter for Chal! I figured I should show how Chal's relationship with the rest of the Green-Eyes, since she wasn't in the previous chapter. Now it's all coming together! I can't wait for Arnold to meet Chal! Lol and yay, Brainy got a line! Bur anyways: Who was watching Chal? What was Mr. Martinez's deal? Will Arnold find what he's looking for? Why's Helga being nice? Arnold's middle name is Philip? WTF? Lol hope you like it and stay tuned! Next is the plane ride and arrival! Get BEEFED!**

**R&R! Love, Kirei! :P**

Translations:

Tlacelel - greatest of our male heroes

Coyotl - coyote

Ichtaca -secret

Metzli – moon

Zolin - quail


	5. The Sights of San Lorenzo

**Okay, I'm trying to finish my fics one at a time so yeah, updating kinda fast lol :P First off, thank you pamelapcg for catching a flaw in something Chal said. I appreciate it! Okay, this might be a pretty long chapter containing POVs from multiple people including: CHAL, ARNOLD, HELGA, BRAINY, yes, BRAINY, GERALD, and even PHOEBE! Here it comes, the arrival to San Lorenzo!**

**I do not own Hey Arnold! Craig Bartlett does I own Chal and her native family members and Coyotl's friends. P.S. if you see a '*' it means flash back starts and '**' means it ends.**

**ARNOLD'S POV**

I sat near the center of the plane just in front of the left wing. I had so many thoughts crossing my mind right now, I couldn't even hear the rest of my classmates. I glance out at the water below us, thousands of feet away. _'Could they have crashed into the ocean? Are they really in San Lorenzo?'_ My mind began to wander to my conversation with Grandma and Grandpa at the airport earlier this morning.

"_**Well, Shortman, this is it." Grandpa sighed as we came to the loading area. **_

_**"Yeah, guess it is, Grandpa." Grandma elbowed Grandpa with a face of complete sorrow. **_

_**"Ohh, I know Pookie. Look, Arnold. We…well…" **_

_**"We don't want you to go and come back empty handed Arnold." Grandma kneeled to my level, putting a hand on my shoulder. My smile fell in understanding.**_

_**"Oh…I see…"**_

_**"Arnold, we're not saying that you won't find them, we just want you to know whatever happens, everything will be okay, and well, you know, Pookie?" Grandpa turned to Grandma for assistance.**_

_**"Just promise you'll come back to us, Arnold." She hugged me and Grandpa joined in. "Alright, Shortman, you've got a plane to catch!" "Forward, Kimba!" I laughed, and hugged them again before running towards the plane.**_

_'Grandma, Grandpa, I'm going to find them, and I'm going to bring them back.' _

I was snapped out of my daze when a snappy blonde took the seat next to me.

"Helga? Where's Gerald?"

**HELGA'S POV**

He looked at me as if I had grown two heads, which I can understand considering I had tried to help him. Now I'm sitting next to him. I just scowl and rolled my eyes.

"Relax, Arnoldo, I'm only over here because my sister was driving me insane! She and Little Miss Perfect are waaay to much to handle." I huffed, blowing a strand of hair from my face. He laughed when it fell back to where it was and moved to fix it.

"What do you think you're doing, bucko?" I glared fiercely, desperately trying to keep my blush to a minimum.

"Oh. Sorry Helga, I was just trying to help. You let me do it before. I just thought…"

"Well you thought wrong, Football head." I blushed a deeper and turned away. He sent a half lidded smile my way, then looked back in his seat towards the back.

"So how'd you get Gerald to trade seats with you, anyways?"

"Well…"

_**"Oh little sis aren't you just ecstatic?" Olga giggled from her seat next to the window on Lila's row. " Lila nodded enthusiastically, "Oh I'm just ever so glad Arnold picked such a mysterious and fresh place for our exciting class trip!" **_

_**"I swear Pheebes, I'm about to upchuck…"**_

_**"I'm sure they'll calm down eventually Helga. Why don't you try reading a book, it's sure to slow the time." **_

_**"Uh, yeah, I'll pass. Besides, it's already been like 3 hours! This is just what I need, a week full of OL-GA, and**__**LI-LA. It makes me sick!" I shivered as they continued talking. I tried to block them out by seeing if any of my classmates had anything interesting to talk about.**_

_**"I just hope there's a 5 star hotel and a gift shop! I have to bring back something pricey." Rhonda gloated, flaunty her wealth. I shook my head as she began screaming at Curly who began sniffing her hair from his seat behind her and Nadine. **_

_**"I wonder what kind of food they've got in San Lorenzo! I hope there's hamburgers, and pizza, and pig! And ice cream!" Harold shouted while Stinky and Sid nodded in agreement. I shook my head again, no freakin' way. My eyes wandered to where Gerald and Arnold were sitting up front.**_

'_**Perfect.'**_

_**"Hey Pheebes, you wanna sit next to tall-hair-boy?"I smirked as she turned a shade of pink.**_

_**"Oh, um, well, do you think he'd want to come over here?" She sat her book on her lap. I had her full attention.**_

"_**Doi, I'll be doing him a favor."I got up from my seat and headed towards the boys. **_**'Piece of cake.'**

_**GERALD'S POV**_

_**I sighed looking at Arnold from my seat next to him. He's been in the same half-lidded daze since we loaded the plane. I mean, I know he wants to find his parents, but he doesn't have to be such a Debbie Downer. I sighed and then threw on my headphones, cranking up my new CD player. I couldn't concentrate on the lyrics being yelled into my ears**_**. 'What if Arnold finds tombstones, or worst. Their bodies!'**_** My body stiffened and my eyes bugged out of my head. I turned to Arnold with a worried look, not that he noticed. **_

_**A sudden tap on my shoulder snapped me back to reality. "What do you want, Pataki?" **_

_**"Pheebes wants to sit with you and I'm sick of Lila and my sister. Trade me seats."**_

_**I glanced at Arnold with slight fear, then glanced towards the back of the plane. I smiled as Phoebe looked up from her book and smiled nervously. I turned back to my unibrowed classmate. "Alright, but at least attempt to be nice, he's a bit … not Arnold. His head's in the clouds, but not in a good way. He's been like that for three hours!" I whispered as I stood up and headed towards Phoebe. She just rolled her eyes and sat down. I shook my head and took the seat next to Phoebe, tuning out the rest of our class.**_

_**"Mm mm mm! It must be pretty bad up here if Helga G. Pataki's willing to go sit next to Arnold." I buckled myself and turned to Phoebe. She giggled and set her book aside. "I must concur. Although I can't help but feel there's something she's hiding, perhaps." **_

_**I looked at her in shock.**_

"_**Well?" **_

_**PHOEBE'S POV**_

_**I smirked when Gerald looked at me like a dear caught in headlights. I knew something was up because Helga had been watching the two all morning. The way she watched Arnold and his grandparents say goodbye was…unusual to say the least. She looked like a puppy that had been kicked every time they hugged. "Helga seems pretty worried about him." **_

_**"Helga, as in Helga the Horrible?" **_

_**"She's not that bad." I smiled at him. "Tell me what's going on, because I know Helga won't spill. She trusts me, but she would never betray Arnold, especially if it's personal."**_

_**He sighed and looked at the two blondes who had began talking. "Arnold's parents are suppose to be in San Lorenzo…" **_

**ARNOLD'S POV (AGAIN LOL)**

When we arrived in San Lorenzo around the evening , we loaded a large cart like wagon that took us towards the jungle. It was really ragged and roofless. It carried what looked like hay and looked too old to be safe. _'Geez, they hardly have anything here! Not even a working sewage system!' _My face twisted into a disgusted frown as we passed a civilian doing his, uh, deed, near a tree that could've been hidden so much better. The class began to gag, scream, and laugh, scaring the man mid-pee. I laughed and shook my head. When we arrived to the site, Mr. Martinez was there waiting for us. I didn't even notice him on the plane. Gerald came up to me alongside Phoebe and …Brainy?

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I looked at Gerald in question. _'Could he…' _

"They wanna help find your parents." I glared at Gerald. "You told them? "

He smiled sheepishly, "Well, Phoebe yes, Brainy, no. He was sitting in front of us next to Curly." I glared at him harder. "Relax, my man, Curly was far too busy with Rhonda to hear."

"Gerald, you weren't suppose to tell!"

**BRAINY'S POV**

I watched as the two continued to argue. I can't understand why he wanted to keep the search for his parents a secret. Sooner or later, one of the adults will notice they're missing and it wouldn't hurt to have others to help you. _'That, and Helga's going.' _I smiled to myself as I recalled the brutal beauty I had set my heart on. My heart leaped as she came in between the two boys smacking them aside their heads. She half-yelled half-whispered for them to shut up, otherwise we'd never get to go.

"I just don't want you all to come and get hurt." Arnold readjusted his bag as we were lead towards the excavation site we were suppose to be staying in. We followed close behind in the back of our class, just the way I like it. Seeing everyone's frustration with Arnold I decided to step in and defend my love.

"Helga's right. *wheeze* It could be d-dangerous to go, ya know, *wheeze* alone." They all looked at me like I was a dancing newborn baby. I just kept wheezing and sent a little wave their way. _'I guess I don't belong. Huh. ' _

"I guess your right, Brainy." I looked up a bit startled. Arnold, the leader of our little search party, nodded. "Sorry for getting a bit antsy, guys. I'm just excited. And, well, nervous."

We all nodded in his direction. When we reached the excavation site, Señor Martinez shouted for the workers to gather 'round.

"Alright men, these are the winners of the 'essay contest'. Well, to be exact, the winner is Arnold Shortman." He motioned for Arnold to come forward. As he droned on about our living areas and what we would be doing, well, in between Rhonda's outbursts of "WHAT? BUT I'M A LLYOD!" crap, I began to look at my surrounding of the jungle around us. I tuned out everyone's chatter and yells about Arnold's choice and glanced at an area of green. That's when I saw it. Two green eyes glistening within the bushes staring straight at me. I've never seen eyes so bright, as if they were looking at your very soul.

**CHAL'S POV**

I quickly ducked back into the trees and bushes, my green hair falling into my face. _'He looked at me!' _I smiled and looked again. He was facing away now, but I wish I could look into those eyes once again. I can't even begin to describe the color! _'They were gold! Wow! No, brown! Both, possibly?' _I could feel my lids lower a bit and my smile softened. He was gorgeous in my eyes. Sure, he was a bit hunched over and his smile was a bit creepy, but in a strange way, I kinda like it. It's amusing. I gave him a slow look over. His hair glistened a pale, sandy, gold hue that nearly blended in with his pale skin. His yellow-orange button up shirt swayed in the wind as he began to walk. I slowly crawled in the same direction watching him walk with a group of children and adults. _'He's adorable! I wonder what his name is.' _

_'I knew there was someone in the jungle! Now I understand! But why were they watching me? I didn't know there were archeologist here, I thought only Dad did that!'_ I thought back to the conversation between Stella and me. I felt renewed and told her I would go for a walk to clear my head completely. _'Haha, yeah right, mom.'_ I decided to take matters into my own hands when the warriors came up empty handed. I never expected to find these people though._'Could they have come from the same place Miles and Stella had. Papí had told me it was called 'Hillwood' or was it 'Woodhill'? I can't remember.'_

I crawled ahead I began to take notice of the people within the group. There was a large boy yelling that he was hungry to a tall lanky boy and a short kid wearing a green hat. _'Geez, can a guy get a bigger shirt?' _I smiled as his red and gold shirt rose with each cry. In front of him were two bald men. One tall, with a bit of blonde hair and the other short with some kind of adventurer getup. I shivered. There was a blonde woman with an annoyingly squeaky voice chatting her head off with a girl with red hair. _'Whoa! I've never seen that before. It's like fire!' _Behind her was a tall girl with brown hair in a green top that was helping up a boy with orange hair. _'Cool! It's the color of the great Cholzaritl bird! _**(A/N: Yes, I've made up a lot of names haha, including the name of the plants Stella mentioned.) **

I moved onto the rest of the students. There was a blonde girl with tan skin walking with, I think Miles called it a camera. I've never seen but one, but it was when Miles was trying to put it back together after he dropped it. _'Hmph. Shiny.' _Next to her was a really pretty girl with really dark hair, like the night sky. She has violet eyes and is wearing a red tank and black shorts. She's yelling something about _hotels. _I try to hold in laughter at a kid who has suddenly latched onto her. Next is a dark skinned boy with really tall hair and a shirt that reads '33'. Next to him is a small girl in a sleeveless blue dress with a brown belt.

_'Aw, she's cute! She's all tiny!' _I smile and move onto a girl with golden hair and eyes that glisten like the aqua waters of Chal Falls. She had a pink ribbon in her hair. _'Whoa! She's so cool!' _Next came like a splash of cold water. He had a familiar style of cornflower hair and eyes that were green as newly shined emeralds on Tlacelel's headdress. And his head… _'His head is… FOOTBALL SHAPED? JUST LIKE THE LEGEND! A FOOTBALL SHAPPED HEAD! JUST LIKE THE STATUES AND ARCHITECTURE IN THE VILLAGE! THIS HAS GOT TO BE A COINCIDENCE! PLEASE!' _**SMACK! **I let out a muffled squeak as my face made contact with tree trunk. _'Oh no!'_ I peeked out the bush to see a bunch of eyes looking in my direction.

"Wha-what was that?" The chubby one asked as he hid behind the tall blonde man.

"I'm sure it's just a small critter, Harold." The lanky boy said.

"But what if it wasn't?" The one with the green hat shrieked.

"Stinky's right, guys. I highly doubt anything dangerous is out there." The tan blonde girl added.

'_Think again honey.' _I smirked with pride.

"Whatever it is won't be here for long." A Hispanic man smiled at them. He looks so familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. He turns to look into the bushes, straight at me. My heart froze. Those eyes, I've seen them before. He smirks and looks away as I crawl back, farther into the bushes.

**-Okay, pretty long stuff lol I tried to give everyone's POV haha even Brainy's. I think he's really sophisticated, he just doesn't show it. Like, the quiet and understanding type. :P SO Yeah, Chal likes Brainy and now she's seen Arnold. What's to happen now? Stay tuned! Love, Kirei!**

**R&R plz and ty!**


	6. The Godforsaken Jungle

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated as fast as usual! Had a date yesterday after a month of my bf being in Cali, so yay! *cough* Um, anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I loved writing the scene between Arnold and his grandparents. It was pretty fun having Brainy sorta see Chal. Okay, so next up, the journey begins!**

**I don't own Hey Arnold! T^T**

**ARNOLD'S POV**

The warm flames of the campfire heated our bodies as we worked throughout the night setting up our tents and making our dinner over the open blaze.My eyes kept wandering to Helga's and she would look at Gerald and Phoebe, who would look at Brainy, who sent an understanding gaze to Helga, and in the end, she'd look back at me. _'This is a lot harder than I thought.' _

"Alright, class, it's time to turn in for the night, so if you need to run for a bathroom break, take your partners and go." Mr. Simmons announced as he stood to dust off his backside. I smirked, just what we needed. We all stood up and headed out and pretended to go into separate directions. The girls quickly rejoined us and I pulled out the journal. I quickly turned to the map my dad had made on his last trek through San Lorenzo's uncharted lands.

"Okay, guys, here's the plan. We can take this trail up here into the forest and we should come across a waterfall. Are you all sure you want to go? You don't have to it could be too dangerous."

They all just stared at me like I was some kind of idiot. I shook my head, "Well, we should at least take some protection with us."

"What are you, stupid or something?" Helga hissed, "You want us to all go back and get caught by everyone else?"

"Yeah, and besides, we have Helga G. Pataki." Gerald said crossing his arms. "I don't think we'll have a problem."

"I must concur; going back could result in not fulfilling our goals to discovering your parents' whereabouts." Phoebe added a look of sadness in her eyes. Brainy just nodded in agreement. I sighed and nodded, "Okay, everyone got their supplies?" They all nodded and soon we were running into the jungle. It's such a creepy place during the night. I can't help but feel as if somebody's watching me. "Come on guys, through here!" I pointed them to a small path and made sure they all past through with Gerald in the lead. Once Helga pasted, I tossed the journal into my book bag and ran after them.

**CHAL'S POV**

My excitement was nearly busting out of me as I watched them from within the branches of the trees. _'To find his parents! A map of San Lorenzo! Can it be who I think he's talking about? Is it possible that maybe… That's Mom and Dad's son? OH MY GOSH! I have to follow them! If I can help them find Miles and Stella…' _I grinned widely, _'I'd have a new brother!' _I inwardly squealed as I grappled onto a branch and flipped forward onto another.

**MILES AND STELLA'S POV**

"Oh Miles, where could she be? She said a 'walk to clear her head' and I let her go alone! Bull crap! I should've seen this coming! She was visibly still upset!" Stella paced back and forth as Eduardo and her husband began to pull on their hiking boots.

"Calm down, Stella, this is Chal we're talking about! I'm sure she's fine, she probably just lost track of time, or she just got lost."

"Mi hija would not 'get lost', my friend, she knows the jungle better than most of the villagers. She left for a reason." Eduardo leaned against the table with despair written across his face.

"Does nobody want to look on the bright side with me? Like, every?" Miles cried. Stella smiled, despite the nagging on her heart concerning their currently missing daughter.

"Well, we better go head out and look for her. Who knows what she could be getting herself into." Stella grabbed her bag and began to head for the door while the Miles did the same. Miles handed Eduardo a bag, a look of deep questioning upon his features. "Eduardo, do you think she left because of what the Chief said?" Stella quickly turned, "What did the Chief say?" Eduardo sent Miles a surprised look, his mouth falling open. Miles continued, "When Chal came home from the falls, she mentioned that she felt as if someone was watching her. Stella's eyes widened in realization and her breath caught in her throat.

"You don't think …"

"It couldn't possibly be…"

"We never found remains…"

At the speed of lightning the three adults dashed for the door to find their missing child.

**CLASS POV**

Mr. Simmons awoke first in the morning to a fresh sent of plant life and the sweet music of birds chirping. He stretched as his class began to pile out of their tents. "Isn't this a lovely way to wake up in the morning, class?" He turned and smiled at the dazed children with bed head and left over drool. A couple were getting ready for the day as they piled out. Suddenly, everyone was jolted awake by a loud yell, resembling Tarzan. Curly swung from a vine and landed on top of Mr. Simmons, standing over him as if he had just tamed a wild beast. He was covered in red, blue and green paint and was wearing a loin cloth and an orange headband. "Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha! I am Curlzan! King of this godforsaken jungle! I will tame all beasts!" He laughed hysterically before jumping into Rhonda's arms, causing her to scream. _'Well, it was lovely…' _Mr. Simmons sighed, dusting himself off.

"Heeeey, something smells gooood!" Harold grinned as he spotted Lila and Olga sitting near a new fire cooking eggs and some kind of meat. "Good morning, everyone!" Olga greeted as every child stood up to head over for breakfast. " Oh, isn't this ever so wonderful. It reminds me of my time living on our farm. Dad would always make the best breakfasts." Lila smiled as the class sat, not really in the mood for the cheerfulness of the two girls. "That sounds positively scrumptious, Lila! What do you think, baby sister?"

_Silence…_

"Helga?" Nadine walked over to the tent and opened it. "They're gone! And Phoebe too!"

Everyone let out a loud gasp. "Now that I think about it, Arnold and Gerald never came back from using the bathroom." Sid added, a worried look in his eyes. Another gasp.

"Brainy's not here either!" Eugene cried coming towards the group only to trip over a log and slam face first into the floor. "I'm okay…"

"Oh no!" Mr. Simmons ran to the tent he shared with Principal Wartz. "Principal Wartz, wake up!" "Humnuhh…" Principal Wartz woke up wearing furry kitty cat pajamas holding onto a stuffed doll. "Not now, Simmons…"

"PRINCIPAL WARTZ WAKE UP! CHILDREN ARE MISSING!" Mr. Simmons yelled, slapping Principal Wartz with a pillow. The two came running out the tent. "What's going on here?" Mr. Martinez walked over with a group of his men. "Oh, Mr. Martinez, some of the kids are missing!"

"Where's Arnold?" Everyone looked at him oddly before Stinky spoke up, "I reckon he's gone missin' along with Miss Helga, Miss Phoebe and Gerald."

"We must find them, quickly. Men, gather some supplies, we're headed out." The men smiled at each other and he turned back to the classmates. The class began to do the same, grabbing their bags and some getting dressed. Once everyone was ready they all gathered together.

"What are we gonna do *sniff sniff* we've lost the children! My baby sisters missing!" Olga began bawling as Lila tried to comfort her. "Sid, can you show us where they ran off to?" Mr. Simmons asked. Sid nodded and everybody ran to follow, except Curly who swung from vine to vine. The came across a small path when Eugene tripped over a small leather object. "Ow! I'm okay…" Sheena helped up Eugene and began to bandage his new wound. Rhonda bent over to pick up what looked like a small book, only to cause a photo to fall out. "Hey, guys come look at this! Stop for a second." Everyone gathered around her and Curly hung upside down from a tree to see.

"Boy howdy, guys it's a picture of Arnold as a baby!" Sid gasped. "Yeah! He's still got a weird shaped head!" Harold bellowed. "Yeah, but who's the blonde fellar with the chin and the pretty lady with a funny lookin' head?" Stinky added, scratching the corner of his head. "I think those are Arnold's parents!" Eugene smiled.

Everyone got quite. No one ever mentioned the Shortmans. It just wasn't done. Unheard of. Like it was against the law or something. "Could this be Arnold's journal?" Nadine asked as Rhonda handed the journal to Mr. Simmons. "I don't think so Rhonda, this looks nothing like Arnold's hand writing. And judging from the entries, I'd say it was written before Arnold was even born." He gasped in realization. "Oh my Lord! This belongs to Arnold's father! It says they're here, in San Lorenzo!" Everyone erupted in chatter. "Hold on, class! It seems there's a map in here!"

"A map!" Everyone shouted. "Let me see!" Mr. Martinez grabbed one side of the journal. "No wonder Arnold wanted to come here, he's trying to find his parents!" Mr. Simmons cried, slapping his forehead softly. "This is just what we need!" Mr. Martinez shouted in excitement. Everyone got quiet. "This could lead us to the Green-Eyes!"

"Who?" Olga asked, looking at Principal Wartz in question, but he just shrugged.

"The Green-Eyed people are an ancient civilization believed to have disappeared like the Mayans, but they're still here in the heart of San Lorenzo." He paused for a minute then smirked, "If we find them, they might be able to help us find your friends." The men behind him smiled. The class cheered in hope of finding and helping their friend who had done so much for them in the past.

"Alright, we'll take all the help we can get. Thank you." Mr. Simmons smiled, shaking Mr. Martinez's hand. Mr. Martinez chuckled, "No, thank you."

"Let's get moving. FALL IN!" Principal Wartz shouted. "Simmons, lead the way."

**Alright. I don't know if ya'll like this chapter. It was okay, but now we're finally getting into the action! Next chapter should be exciting! Will Arnold finally meet Chal? Will the class find them before they can find his parents? What's going on with Mr. Martinez and the archeologists, if that's who they really are… Everyone's roaming the jungle, what will this mean for the gang and for the Green –Eyes?**

**Read and Review plz! Love Kirei! **


	7. Call Me Chal

**Hey everyone! Okay, glad to have that last chapter over with! Now everyone's in the jungle! Getting exciting! Chal and Arnold's will begin to collide sooner than they think! Look forward to some AxH! BTW if anybody wants to see a certain scene drawn out from one of the chapters or the prologue, lemme know! **

**Me no own Hey Arnold! T-T sadness…**

**ARNOLD'S POV**

I woke up to the sounds of birds echoing their hellos as the blue sky was painted with white clouds that danced softly against the rays of the sun. I sat up quickly as I realized that I was in the middle of who knows where. I glanced at Gerald who was up against rock snoring. I tried to hold in a chuckle when I noticed that he was hugging onto Brainy, who was up against the same rock sleeping silently. I glanced over to where Phoebe was against a tree curled up like a cat. I turned to an area to my other side and my breath caught in my throat.

Helga lay across from me atop the mossy jungle floor. Her golden locks cascaded around her body, glowing brightly in the rays of light the sun offered, as if it wanted to make her shine specifically. _'When did she take her pigtails out? It looks…nice this way. She looks almost gentle.' _I couldn't stop the smile that graced my lips as I watched the sun outline her body in a golden glow. _'Wow, she looks really pretty.' _I shook my head quickly. _'Wait! What am I thinking? This is Helga! If she knew what I was thinking just now she'd kill me!' _I gulped slowly.

"Oh, Arnold…" I jumped, covering my mouth and scooting back. _'I didn't say that out loud did I?' _She turned over in my direction, but she was still asleep, snoring softly. I held in a laugh. _'Helga snores?' _I chuckled from my spot across from her. "My beloved football head…Ooh~!" OOOkay! That's when I freaked! My mouth fell open and my eyes got wide. Apparently she talks in her sleep too. I turned to see if anyone else was awake yet. Nope, just me. _'Why would she…' _My eyes widened as I remembered the conversation on top of the FTi building.

'_But what about what she said…She said …it was just the heat of the moment. No Arnold, you did. She just agreed.' _I frowned in realization and glanced over again and nearly gasped. She was waking up now. Her long lashes contrasted against her pale turquoise eyes, which were glazed over. I could feel my face heating up. _'Oh no! If she sees me watching her I'm dead!' _

"Good morning, Arnold…" she just smiled at me. _'What? Is she completely awake?' _I smiled widely until she slapped herself. _'Did she just..?'_ She blushed and muttered 'good morning' while crawling over to Phoebe, who was now awake and adjusting her glasses. I shook my head and turned to Gerald and Brainy who were huddled together. "Haha, hey guys!" I yelled over to them. Gerald just let out a groan and they huddled closer. Phoebe giggled as she and kneeled beside me, pulling a camera from her bag and snapping up a picture. Helga came up on my other side standing while crossing her arms over her chest. "Bunch of idiots, WAKE UP!" As soon as she yelled, the two jumped and screamed, clutching each other for dear life. *SNAP*Another photo. We all started laughing as the two noticed their positions and screamed again. *SNAP* _'I'm so getting copies of those.' _I smirked as they let go of each other and stood up. They glared at us as Helga doubled over and Phoebe and I sat laughing hysterically.

"That was not cool, man._" _Gerald said, shaking his head at Brainy.

"You were cuddling me." Brainy glared, picking up his bag to find his glasses. Suddenly, we all froze. "Did ya'll here that?" Gerald's eyes widened as they looked up towards the trees. Without thinking, I grabbed Helga's hand and pulled her closer to the group. Her large eyes widened and she glanced over at Phoebe who nodded in her direction.

"Something's watching us right now." Brainy said, still staring at the trees, "They're in the trees right above us."

"Dude, since when are you British?" Gerald asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Since I was born?"

"Not the time, you guys!" I groaned.

"What do we do?" Phoebe questioned, hiding behind Gerald as we all looked up at the trees.

**CHAL'S POV**

_'Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! They've spotted me! Well, at least I know the real reason the hunters never let me tag along. I've _got_ to quit easedropping on people…Nahhh.' _I grinned mischievously as they stared up at the trees. _'Time for a little fun!' _ I leaped to another branch and cawed like a bird.

"Someone's trying to mess with us." The football headed one frowned, letting go of the hand of the beautiful blonde girl. She looked kinda disappointed and looked up, turquoise eyes meeting my light green ones. _'Dang it!' _

"There's someone up there! A person! I can see them!" She yelled angrily. "No one messes with Helga G. Pataki and gets away with it!" She cracked her knuckles and I giggled.

"Then let's bring um down!" The darker boy yelled, shaking his fist at the air, along with the rest of them. _'Oh no…' _The football headed kid turned to the blonde and she smirked at him nodding, opening her bag and pulling out an _'Oh dang! Slingshot!' _The other kids picked up some rocks and pebbles and the football headed kid handed some to the blonde. My eyes widened as all at once, they aimed and fired at me.

"AH!" I lost my balance and slipped off of the branch I was perched on. _'No!' _I did the only thing that came to mind at this point: I screamed. "AHHHHHHHH!"

I heard a few gasp and a scream proclaiming that I was indeed a girl. I kept my eyes squeezed shut.

"Are you *wheeze* alright?" I opened my eyes and the locked with the most unusual eyes I've ever seen. Those golden-brownish-greens that I remembered from the night before. I was lost in them for a moment, as if the world had began melting in slow motion as we remained solid.

"Hellooo? What the heck is going on here!" I snapped out of my trance as the boy had caught me helped me to my feet. I turned to the pretty blonde girl and pointed at her, "Helga G. Pataki." Everyone froze in shock and stared at me. 'Helga' was the first to recover, "Yeah, so that's my name, what's it to ya?" She put her hands on her hips and glared, her unibrow furrowed.

"Helga, be nice. We should ask her questions first before we jump to conclusions." The football headed one jumped in between us. The petite one nodded in agreement, "Hi, I'm Phoebe Heyerdahl and this is Gerald Johansson. The boy who saved you is Brainy." I quickly turned to 'Brainy' who held his hand out to me. "Brian Bartlett *wheeze* I go by *wheeze* Brainy." I took his hand, blushing as he shook it and let go.

"Mm mm mm! Your name is Brian Bartlett? That's like a superhero name or somethin'." 'Gerald', the dark skinned boy, chuckled. Brainy just shrugged grinning.

"And I'm Arnold Shortman." The football headed kid spoke up, holding out his hand. He smiled kindly at me. That's when I did something I never do. I fainted.

**HELGA'S POV**

Once the skirt woke up everyone went all mother hen on her. _'Oh please…' _I eyed the girl from behind Arnold and Pheebes. She had dark green hair that reach to her ankles. _'How is that even possible?' _Part of my brow rose slightly. She had tan skin and freckles on each cheek. Her eyes were the greenest I've ever seen, but not nearly as gorgeous as my beloved's. She was pretty small, but like me already developing. She was dressed like she was in some kind of costume like the people who play ancient people from a long time ago in those _Indian Jones _movies we watched in class. Around her wrist were aqua green bulky bracelets that matched the paint on her body. She had a spot on her forehead and a mark on each cheek close to her jaw line. She also had a line of pain running down her stomach.

_'Who is this girl anyways? Just look at her, she's practically eyeballing my love!' _I growled and spoke up, "So if you're all done playing doctor, who's the stalker?"

"I'd prefer expert people tracker." She grinned at me and stood away from us. "I am Princess Chaltiquel of the Green-Eyed peoples. Call me Chal. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, brother!" She leaped forward to capture Arnold in a hug. He looked surprised, but hugged her anyways. That's when I lost it. I stepped between the two and pulled them apart, "WAIT a minute! What do you mean brother?"

She looked at Arnold and then back at me and a cheshire grin appeared slowly on her face. "oh! I see now! You! And you! Your …" She let out a giggle, "He's your fiancé isn't he!"

"WHAT?" Everyone seemed to jump back in surprise.

The others began to laugh as Arnold and I turned tomato red.

"As if, why would I ever marry an idiot like Arnoldo?"

"Helga and I are definitely NOT married! I mean, I'm not saying she wouldn't be a good wife, I mean, no, Helga's not my, uh, fiancé…" My face turned scarlet red. _'My angel thinks I'd make a good wife! Oh! How sweet and thoughtful of—'"_DID YOU SAY GREEN-EYED PEOPLE!" We all winced as Arnold yelled. "Yeah, I'm the princess, big whoop, bro." She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. _'Hm. Maybe she's not so bad after all.' _

"My parents were helping the Green-Eyes before they disappeared 9 years ago. My dad mentions them multiple times in his journal! I have it with me right now!" He smiled excitedly and yanked off his bag to retrieve his father's journal. "Wait, what?" Chal's face showed pure shock as she stared at Arnold. Gerald, Phoebe, Brainy and I all exchanged weird and confused looks. "Oh no!" We all looked towards Arnold who began to frantically empty his bag. "My dad's journal! It's gone! It must've fallen out of my bag!"

"What? Your kidding, right?" Gerald ran over to Arnold.

"No Gerald, I'm not kidding, it's gone!" He hung his head in depression, causing my heart to ache. "Arnold…" I kneeled to his side, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"WAIT!" We all turned to look at her. "¡HOLA! Are you all forgetting something? You're looking at the Princess of the Green-Eyes here! I'm pretty sure I can take you guys to our village." She smirked at us, a confident look on her face. _'Okay, I definitely like this chick.'_

"That's right!" Phoebe cheered. "Could you lead us there?"

"Oh I can do so much better." She looked directly at Arnold. "I can take you home, to our mom and dad, Stella and Miles."

**Woo-oo! That was somethin' else wasn't it? Hopefully they didn't seem too out of character. Well, except maybe Brainy. I see him as the 'Ferb Fletcher' type of guy. Haha, I really enjoyed writing this chapter! It seems Arnold's developing new feelings for Helga, and Helga's trying to play it, well, Helga-ish. Lol Chal and Brainy finally meet and what's this? Arnold and Chal are siblings! How will Arnold take this news of having a little sister who's a **_**Green-Eyed?**_** And who will catch up with them first, their class/archeologists or the 'rents? Stay tuned! Read and Review! **

**P.S. – still taking request for the chapters! If you wanna see a scene drawn out, lemme know! Love, Kirei! **


	8. I Told You So!

**Well, well, welly-well, well! Chal finally broke the news to Arnold that she lives with his parents **_**and**_** that she's his sister. How will Arnold take it? Who will find them first? Will Chal be able to lead them to the village? Is Arnold starting to crush on Helga? What'll happen next? Read on, amigos! **

**Still taking Hey Arnold based requests!**

**I don't own Hey Arnold! Craig Bartlett does!**

**ARNOLD'S POV**

My jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Everyone else started shouting but I couldn't even concentrate on them. _'Not only are my mom and dad alive, Chal can take me right to them! AND SHE'S MY SISTER!' _I snapped out of it when Helga and Chal both slapped me in the head.

"OW! Helga!"

"Hey, she did it to!" she scowled, "Besides, you were going off to la-la land. We had to make you snap out of it somehow, Football head." She smirked at me as I glared at her, rubbing my head.

"Can you really take us to your folks?" Gerald interrupted, raising an eyebrow at the caramel kid. I looked at her hopefully and she smiled kindly at me. It quickly flashed into a grin and she held her head high. "Of course I can! Mom, dad, and Pap have shown me all around the jungle! If you're willing to trust me, that is." We all nodded enthusiastically and she smiled brightly.

"¡Gran! ¡Sígueme!" With that, she leaped into the trees with us staring after her. "Please tell me she does _not_ expect us to do that…" Gerald crossed his arms defiantly. Chal poked her head out from the trees, "Aren't you guys coming?"

"Uh, we can't exactly do what you just did…" I answered, scratching the back of my head. She paused in thought, "Ooh! Right. I guess they don't have jungles where you come from." She landed next to me and Helga smoothly. "We only have one tree in the city, sister." Helga added sarcastically. "Really? How do you guys have fun?" She began to lead the way by foot as we followed.

"We go to an arcade, which is a place you go to play a bunch of electronic games." I explained, grinning at her.

"Or we go to Dino Land." Gerald added.

"Dino Land?" she looked at us full of question.

"Dino Land is an amusement park in Hillwood. Its got roller coasters and stuff, like big rides kids enjoy going on." Phoebe explained. She nodded in a somewhat confused manner.

"Do you guys have places of learning?"

"Sadly enough, speaking of which, our class has probably realized we've gone missing." Brainy added. _'Whoa! I forgot he was even here…Sorry Brainy.'_

"Any of you betrothed yet?"

We all blushed, giving her awkward stares. "Uhh, no, were we're from 10 year olds don't get … married…" I glanced over at Helga and caught her staring at me. She blushed and glared at me. I could feel my face heating up with intense heat. I looked over at Gerald and Phoebe who were blushing and making awkward movements while smiling at each other. Brainy glanced at Helga with a sad look before turning away when he caught me looking. We were all interrupted by Chal's next exclamation.

"No? Then you can marry Helga, Phoebe and Gerald can get married, and _I'll marry Brainy._" She winked at us and we all began to shout and stutter as she laughed her head off.

"Oh look, we're almost there. Come on guys! With that she quickly grabbed Helga's hand and took off ahead of us.

"HEY! WAIT! CHAL, WAIT UP!" We all yelled chasing after the two. I smiled after them, '_So this is what it's like to have a sibling.'_

**HELGA'S POV**

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" I yelled. I fought hard to keep from stuttering. My mind kept wandering back to the look Arnold gave me when Chal had paired us up. _'Smart girl.' _I smirked, _'Arnold looked at me when she asked us! And he was blushing!' _"Ohh~!"

I heard a childish giggle. "So, you got the hots for my big bro?" I jumped yelling "WHAT!" She smirked again. "You like my brother. And I mean," she leaned towards me and raised one eyebrow with each of her next words, "like-like." I blushed and stuttered. "As if! Why would I be in love with a football head like that?" Little did I know how close said football head was right behind me.

"I never said you 'loved' him Helga. But now that you've admitted it, accidentally of course, I guess the way you two have been acting explains a lot."

"No it doesn't! Look, you don't know me!"

"No, but nevertheless, I'd like to be your friend. And I'd also like to help you with you're love-hate dilemma." She smiled at me. "Well, I-!"

"I thought you said it was the 'heat-of-the moment'. "

"Oh, so this has happened before?" Chal looked between us and then frowned. "I'm gonna, ah heh heh, go over here, and uh, look at this bush, a huhhh, bye!"

"What happened to wanting to help, you moron!"

"I'll help you later!" She was gone. Which meant…I was alone with Arnold.

"Helga…"

'_You can do this, Helga old girl! Just play it cool. You _cannot_ confess to Arnold!' _I gave him an annoyed look. "What's the big idea, jumping into our conversation, Arnoldo?" He glared at me as the others caught up. "I heard what you guys were saying." He smirked at me and my heart leaped in my chest. "I don't know what you're talking about." I turned away from him crossing my arms across my chest. I turned away from him.

"Helga! Why can't you just tell me the truth?"

"Why do you have to know? Last time you were clearly repulsed by what I said, what difference does it make, Football head?"

"I wasn't repulsed, I was-!"

"Guys! I found it!"

Tall-hair-boy interrupted us by stepping in between us, "You two can settle your issues later, but we need to stick to the issue at hand, and that's finding your parents, remember?" He gave me a worried look and Phoebe nodded before leaning over to Brainy.

"I wonder what Chal said to Helga to get Arnold so riled up." She whispered. Brainy just shrugged, "Probably something about her feelings for Arnold." Phoebe looked at Brainy shocked before giving a smile and they walked over to us. "Let's go guys." Was all Arnold said, but his emerald pools never left my turquoise ones. We jogged over to Chal who stood at an edge of a cliff looking out.

"Chal?" Arnold looked over at her confused.

She shook her head and turned to us, slight terror in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I was just remembering something. Anyways, there's a slight problem that kinda poses a danger to us. No biggie." She pointed over the edge. We all looked over the edge to see a river rushing past extremely fast. "I thought you said this was the fall!" I groaned.

"Oh it is. But the actual fall is all the way over there in that direction." She pointed in the misty distance where we couldn't see. "Careful, it's the ground's a bit un—" "AHHH!" We didn't even have time to think as my beloved went crashing into the rushing blue waters.

"ARNOLD!" We all ran to help. My heart sped to a rapid speed as we skidded to a stop. Chal took a whip from her sash and it latched onto the tree, "I gotta stop him before he goes over, make sure this doesn't loosen up."

I could feel tears welling in my eyes, "Oh my gosh! ARNOLD! TRY TO GRAB ONTO SOMETHING!" He screamed my name as he went under. We yelled his name as he came back up, gripping to one of the bigger rocks in the river. We all gripped the rope tightly as she grabbed the other end and jumped into the water. "CHAL! BE CAREFUL!" Phoebe yelled.

"CHAL!" We all snapped our heads up to look across the river where an Hispanic man stood wearing a cowboy hat. Suddenly, we felt the whip loosen on one side. We all screamed as the branch broke, sending the four of us into the river. The large branch slammed in between two rocks, stopping the six of four of us. "PAPÍ!" Chal screamed grabbing onto her whip.

"Eduardo! What's going—CHAL!" A tall blonde man dressed like Indiana Jones ran out next to him, followed by a brunette woman.

"DAD! MOM! HELP US!"

"CHALTIQUEL!" the Hispanic man yelled.

"PAPÍ!"

"Oh my gawd…" Arnold grinned widely then screamed, "MOM! DAD!" _'NO!' _

"ARNOOOOLD!" I screamed as he let go, taking Chal with him.

"ARNOLD?" the three adults looked in horror. "ARNOLD!" They began running up stream.

"CHILDREN!" We turned to see our class appear from next to Eduardo out of the bushes. "MR. SIMMONS! PRINCIPAL WARTZ!"

"We've gotta help um!" Nadine yelled. "Hold on, baby sister!" _'Getting saved by Olga. What has this world come to?' _

"We'll make a chain! Men, grab hold of each other and reach for the children!" Señor Martinez yelled. _'But what about my love! Where's Arnold?' _I felt dizzy as they began to pull us to land one by one.

**ARNOLD'S POV**

"MOM! DAD!"

"HOLD ON ARNOLD! MOMMY'S COMING!"

"ARNOLD!" I grabbed for Chal and pulled her close to me. "CHAL! WE'RE COMING HONEY! DON'T WORRY BABY BOY! OOF! *trips over a rock* DADDY'S COMING!" My dad yelled. He quickly got up, pulling out a whip. _'So that's where she gets it from. I wonder if the others are safe.' _"CHAL, HOLD ON!"

"CHAL! WHEN I SNAP MINE SNAP YOUR'S TOWARDS IT, WE'LL PULL YOU IN!" My dad yelled, preparing to use his whip. Chal nodded and prepared herself. In a flash, they snapped at each other, but missed. "TRY AGAIN, CHAL!" My mother yelled, her eyes never leaving mine. _'She's beautiful! My mothers right there! I'm so close! I can't lose this chance! I won't lose them again!' _

"CHAL! GIVE ME YOUR WHIP! I'M CLOSER!" She quickly handed it to me. "DAD! GO FOR IT!" I yelled as Chal held onto me while clinging to a rock. The two ends entangled each other in a tango and we both pulled. Feeling it was secure enough, I nodded at Chal and she let go. We came over close to the edge of the waterfall. We both let out a yell as our grips tightened. The class and archeologist came running along with the rest of Helga, Gerald, Phoebe and Brainy. "ARNOLD! DON'T LET GO! CHAL! HOLD ON!" Came from the large crowd.

"EVERYONE PULL!" My dad yelled. At the speed of light, we were yanked from the waters and sent flying into my parents. Everyone began cheering as we coughed and caught our breath. "Chaltiquel!" The Hispanic man ran up and picked up Chal in her arms, embracing her. I smiled and I was quickly hugged by… _'Cecile? No, HELGA?' _I mentally smacked myself, _'Okay, we definitely need to talk.' _

"Arnold! Are you alright?" Mr. Simmons cried leaning over us as Helga let go, blushing and clearing her throat.

"What on earth were you children thinking! This is an abomination! Running off equals a week of detention young man! That goes for all of you." Principal Wartz added, pointing at us all.

Someone cleared their throat.

"I'm sure our son has a great explanation as to why he and his friends went off by themselves."

I turned and my eyes widened.

"He can't help it after all. He is one of the Shortmans."

Everyone scooted back in shock as I stood up. Helga backed up and Eduardo set down Chal.

"Now wait a minute, he doesn't just get that from me!"

"You're right. He 's not nearly as accident prone. Well, I think…"

"Mom..? Dad..?" I looked at them. I didn't care what anyone said or thought of me. Everything was silent. They looked just like the picture I had put in my dad's journal. I let the tears flow freely. I could see my mom's eyes glistening as my dad held her close, also trying to hold in his own tears. I quickly wiped my eyes, afraid of my vision blurring then clearing to show my dark lonely room once again, like every other time I saw them in my dreams.

"Well son, are you gonna stand there or are you gonna hug you pops?" I smiled widely as my mom elbowed my dad. "OOF! Ah heh heh, and your beautiful moth—" I didn't give him time to finish as I jumped into their arms. _'I found them Grandpa! Grandma! They're really here!' _

**EVERYBODY**

Gerald smiled and pulled Phoebe close as Brainy grinned.

"Are you crying, baby sister?" Olga said with tears in her eyes. Helga rolled her eyes, "If that's what you wanna think, Olga." She smirked wiping her face. Mr. Simmons smiled along with everybody else with tears for the moment. Arnold's parents were no longer M.I.A. Off-limits.

"I can't believe it!" Sid gasped. Stinky nodded as Harold nodded enthusiastically from his spot next to Curly.

The moment was interrupted by the green-eyed beauty in the crowd of people, who walked over to the man lifting Arnold up.

"Ya know I know you're all busy and all, not seeing each other for what, 8-9 years, and this is really sweet but I TOLD YOU SO!" The reunited Shortman family laughed and pulled her into the hug.

Meanwhile, nobody noticed a man slipping in the dark shadows of the jungle, a little green journal in hand, smirking smugly at the group.

"_All according to plan."_

**A/N: Woo! Sweetness! REUNITED AND IT FEELS SO GOOOOD! Lol Arnold's reunited with his parents, yay! For now….mwahaha! It's not even close to being over yet. Next chapter will be taking place in the village of the GREEN-EYES! Whaaaa? Who's ready for a party and some major shipping? I know I am. Also, what is this plan the man AKA Mr. Martinez, is speaking of? Look forward to more soon! Love Kirei, R&R! **

**ANY REQUEST?**


	9. Helga, I Love You

**Such a sweet ending to the last chapter! And yet, such a strange ending. I bet you all think you know who the guy is, haha. Well, we'll just wait and see! Okay, be ready for some major shipping in this chapter between multiple characters! Not just the main heroes. And yeah, I just realized Brainy isn't on the cover. He doesn't really strike me as a fighter, but he will have a pretty big part… Anyways, on with the show! TIME TO PARRRRTEEHH! With the Green-Eyes? How will our heroes take being worshiped like gods?**

**I do not own Hey Arnold! Just Chal and some of her family. *P.S. Any HA! Request for any chapters?**

**GERALD'S POV**

I've never seen my man Arnold so happy. I may have shed a tear or two, but that's not the point! They were tears of pure MANLINESS. We were following Chal's father, Eduardo, to the village of the Green-Eyes. Honestly, I didn't even believe they existed until Chal fell into our lives. Like, literally. I smile as Phoebe and the rest of our group bombard Arnold's family with questions.

"Do you have any royal clothing? I'd just _love_ to see them." Rhonda smirked with a flip of her hair.

"Sure, most of it is made with gold and emeralds, even some rubies and diamonds. But the cloth is mainly white. I'm sure I could find something you'd like, Rhonda." Chal smiled as she did her acrobatics through the trees, being scolded by Eduardo for not adjusting for the guest. She began walking like the rest of us.

"Do you guys have any food? Like pig or chicken?" Harold jumped in, waving his hand like a drooling maniac.

"You eat a whole animal? Eyes and all?" Chal turned kinda green and Sid jumped in, "No, Harold just listens to his stomach instead of his brain." The class laughed as Sid got threatened with a pounding.

"Oh. We don't eat pig. They're usually pets, along with goats and monkeys. My uncle, the chief, has a big blue bird with red and yellow feathers. He calls in Ilhuicatl, meaning the sky or the heavens."

"That sounds just ever so sweet of him." Lila added, smiling with Olga.

"I bet he's absolutely sweet. I hope they'll like us all." Olga smiled thoughtfully, tapping her lip.

"WAIT!" Everybody froze. A photo was snapped as Nadine found another bug on her list. "This is so cool! Did you guys know that there are over 20,000 species of spider in San Lorenzo?"

Rhonda let out a scream, jumping into a grinning Curly's arms. "THAT'S GROSS! UHG! Pleeease tell me there won't be any of those where we're going!" Chal laughed at the situation and shook her head. "Don't worry, I'll protect you my sweet." Curly was quickly slapped as Rhonda tried to gain her composure. "Can they give some medical attention?" Eugene added. I shook my head, _'Man, oh man! That kid's got the worst of EVERYTHING!'_ His body was swollen and red and he was covered in cuts, bruises, and bandages from mar Simmons's first aid kit.

"Why didn't you call? Or send a letter?" Everyone went silent at Arnold's question. Everyone seemed puzzled by that. After all, we all thought they were dead or gave up Arnold. They could've written a letter or sent an email at least!

His dad ruffled his hair and smiled sadly, "Well, little man, we don't have a way to send mail here. We don't have phones or any electronics for that matter. All we have is the stuff we could save from the plane crash we were in on our way here and the closest thing we had is a steamboat Eduardo and I built." "And destroyed." Eduardo added as Stella giggled. "That was like, eight years ago!" Miles pouted.

"How'd you find us anyways? How'd you all get here?" Stella's eyebrow rose.

"Well, I found dad's journal and—"

"So that's where I left it!" Miles squealed. We all gave him odd looks.

"So how far, exactly, is this _hidden city_ you all are going on about?" Principal Wartz interrupted.

"We're here." Chal grinned as she walked ahead of us. We all became wide eyed as we entered the village. The homes were made out of bamboo and other wood along with leaves and hay. There were pins with chicken and other birds while there were some stables for a horse every now and then. The people stared wide-eyed and began to bow as we walked towards a large ancient looking place that resembled temples we would see in our history books."What the heck are ya'll starin' at?" Helga glared at the people and I rolled my eyes. Their green eyes widened with glee and they smiled and began bowing to her. _'What…the hell? This just keeps getting stranger and stranger.' _Soon we were at the edge of the large temple like structure. It wasn't as large but, heck, that thing had a lot of steps. Once we had all made the trek up there with many complaints, water chugging, and sweat, we came to the main doors.

"Hey, um, guys, anybody notice a certain pattern in the architecture goin' here?" Sid frowned, looking a bit confused. We kept passing pillars and murals with a familiar figure.

"Yeah, I reckon they all got that weird shape to 'um." Stinky admitted, scratching his head.

Phoebe nodded, "It all seems strangely familiar, but I can't put my finger on it." I rubbed my chin as we continued to glance around the area. "You know, now that you all mention it, everything does seem like something I've seen before." Mr. Simmons added, following close behind Mr. and Mrs. Shortman. "Oh. My. Gosh." Our eyes all widened as we followed Rhonda's eyes to the front of the room we had all arrived in.

"It looks like…" I began, scratching my chin.

"Me!" Arnold's eyes got wide as we approached a tall Native looking man with emerald green eyes. He sat on a wooden chair with a shape at the top resembling the shape of Arnold's head and hair. The interior was sculpted and made out of the same rock as the walls and was in the shape of a giant, creepy looking Arnold with a tongue sticking out. It had leaves and feathers for the hair and was covered in blue, red, and pinkish-yellow paint. The creepiest part the eyes. They were two large emeralds. _'THAT is SICK.' _I glanced at my best friend once again. His face was cherry red and he looked as if Wolfgang had appeared before him in one of Timberly's fairy princess costumes asking if he wanted to play Tag. Absolutely nauseous.

"Hmph. Not bad." Helga smirked with her arms crossed over her bosom.

"What?" Rhonda gasped.

"I mean, if you like you're temple thingy looking like crap." She huffed and turned away. I shook my head. The tall Native man stood. He must be the chief or something 'cause the two guards next to him quickly hit their chest with their fists, as if to solute. Chal, Eduardo, and Arnold's parents quickly did the same. Arnold followed suit, as did the rest of us. "Tlacelel! This is who was in the jungle! We found-" Chal was interrupted as the Chief and the guards fell to their knees and bowed to Arnold. Chal and her family looked just as surprised as we did. They began chanting Arnold's name over and over in what sounded like a prayer. We turned to see a bunch of villagers gathered around the entrance.

"That's it! This is getting too weird for my liking! Knock it off, you bunch of chuckleheads!" Helga growled marching over to the people. Arnold quickly wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back before she delivered a punch to a young boy who dressed similar too the chief. _'Looks kinda like him to.'_

"Please Helga, calm down for a second." Arnold pleaded still holding on to her. I shook my head _, 'You're a bold kid, Arnold, a bold kid.'_ "Don't tell me what to do, Arnoldo!" She blushed and quickly shoved him away. _'Helga Pataki, blushing? Now I've seen everything!'_ I broke out of my thoughts as the Natives began chanting Helga's name too.

"Do they do this often?" Principal Wartz asked Stella, who looked wide-eyed. "This is actually pretty new."

"Maybe they'll chant my name! HAROLD! HAROLD! HAROLD! HAROLD!" The chanting stopped for a minute but began again for Arnold and Helga. "Sorry, big, boy, I don't think they're into you like that." I chuckled. "Arnooold. Heeelga. Doooo something." Chal, who was pretending to chant, whispered.

Arnold nodded, "Um, excuse me." _'Really, Arnold?' _"Excuse me!" _'Try again, bro.' _"STOOOOP!" The chanting automatically ceased. _'I knew he had it in him somewhere. Deep in there, but he had it.' _I smirked and crossed my arms.

The Chief stood and the kid, I guess the Chief's son, from before ran to his side. "It is a great honor to be in your presence, Arnold."

"You know my name?"

"Of course, you saved our people and our land when you were merely an infant. We owe you our lives. The Great Creator sent you to save us. We all owe you our lives. Please, forgive us for not welcoming you and your warriors in a holier manner. Please, grace us with any desires you may have. What is the cause of your majestic presence?"

"And we thought Helga was crazy." Chal whispered to Brainy, who chuckled slightly. Helga glared at them as Arnold answered, "Well, we came here by plane to find my parents, Miles and Stella. We met my sister Chal and she brought us to you."

"CHALTIQUEL." Chal jumped and stood stock straight. "Yes, Tlacelel?"

"Is this true?"

"Yes, Tlacelel. My apologies for bringing outsiders to our village. It just seemed like the right thing to do, after Stella and Miles had done so much for our people and for our family…" She got quiet and closed her eyes, lowering her head out of guilt and depression. We all looked at each other with confusion. Miles, Stella and Eduardo shifted uncomfortably with distant and sad looks.

"You are always welcomed here." The Chief smiled at all of us before raising his voice, "TONIGHT WE WILL THROW A LARGE FEAST FOR ARNOLD, AND HIS MATE HELGA." "Wait, what?" Helga and Arnold blushed and stared in disbelief, as did the rest of us. "WE WILL ALSO FEED HIS WARRIORS," "Yes! FINALLY!" Harold cheered. " AND HOLD THANKS FOR THE GREAT MILES AND STELLA! FOR RETURNING OUR LA CORAZÓN!" The people began to cheer with pure excitement. "MUSICIANS, GATHER THE DANCERS AND DRUMMERS! WIVES AND CHILDREN, PREPARE THE MEALS AND DECORATIONS! MEN, BRING YOUR FINEST TO THE TABLE! MY WARRIORS, GATHER THE WOOD." They all saluted the chief and headed to prepare for the night. _'Oh yeah, I am _lovin'_ San Lorenzo!'_ I grinned walking up to Helga and Arnold, patting them both on their backs, "Way to go, mates."

The rest of us began to laugh as they turned red. Helga, for once, made no comment.

"Hey, what's La Corazón anyways?" Stinky asked.

The Chief smiled, "It is a sacred relic of our people, given to us by the Great Creator. Its kept in here." He pressed a stone on the throne and the extravagant Arnold head opened its big mouth to reveal nothing.

"Its empty!" Olga squealed in alarm.

"Not empty. Just hidden. La Corazón can only be seen in the dark, never in the light." He pressed the stone again and closed the Arnold head's mouth.

"That's so cool!" Eugene grinned.

"Uh, let's go get you checked out." Stella said, wincing a bit at the small boy's grotesque appearance. They walked towards the entrance only to have Eugene trip and roll down all of the steps as we all watched for a good 10 minutes, some in disbelief and some, curiosity. Once he hit the ground he groaned, "I'm okay…"

We all sighed in relief. "Does he do that often?" Stella asked. "He was born on Friday the 13th." Arnold answered. "Ah, 'nough said." She smiled at him before starting down the steps.

"This should be quite educational to see how the mysterious Green-Eyes celebrate their heroes." Phoebe smiled thoughtfully.

"Who knows, maybe it'll turn into a wedding." Miles added, chuckling. We chuckled as the class was led down the steps.

**ARNOLD'S POV**

We all grinned as we came across the village's center to see all of the decorative flowers, food, and multiple drums. The dancers approached us giving us gifts from the Green-Eyes. Chal kept her promise to Rhonda and put on her "royal garb" as Miss Lloyd put it. She also lent Rhonda a red dress her mother had made. Those of us who ended up soaked from the waterfall were also given more wear. Phoebe was dress in a blue poncho like dress with red and green designs. I smiled as she took a seat next to Gerald and Nadine. Gerald and I settled to keep our own clothes, considering most of the Green-Eyes men didn't wear as much as we did. It was a bit uncomfortable, but it was better that wearing a loin cloth or a skirt. We all sat around eating the feast when two dancers approached me and my parents who sat one on each side of me. The set a feathered headdress on my head and shoulders. I fell over due to its weight, causing my parents to laugh and help me up.

"Looks like Football head still can't handle his big head." Helga grinned at me from the opposite end of my table where she was seated in between Rhonda and Olga. The class laughed as Principal Wartz and Olga both scolded Helga. The dancers gave Helga a similar headdress, but it carried emeralds and white and red flowers, while mine was pure gold with emeralds engraved like eyes.

"Oh, baby sister! You look so adorable and sweet!" Olga cried, glomping Helga. "OLGA! Get off of me!" She shouted, pushing her sister back into her seat next to Lila. I had to admit, Olga was right. Helga's long golden hair had dried into thick yellow waves that contrasted against the pink and turquoise covered gold shoulder covers. She wore a white half top that clung loosely to her small curves on her chest. Her bottom half consisted of a long matching skirt with baggy pink pants that hung off her legs. Her pink ribbon was tied around her arm. She was given gold shoes and bracelets from the Prince, Coyotl, who had been watching her like a starved dog. I wouldn't admit it, but I really wanted to give him a good tongue lashing.

"ARNOLD!" I jumped as I heard everyone yell my name. "What's going on you guys?"

"If you're done gawking at HELLLLGA, pass the freaking meat!" Harold shouted, making everyone laugh. Helga's blue eyes caught mine and she glared, attempting to hide her now red face. "Looks like Coyotl's not the only one captivated by Helga." Chal grinned at me before taking a sip of her drink. I glared at her. A camera flash blinded us as Phoebe snapped a quick photo.

"Phoebe! What the heck! Do you want me to go blind?" Helga yelled, rubbing her eyes. "Put that away!"

Everyone shared a laugh as Phoebe responded, "Putting!"

My dad leaned over to me as did my mom, "Don't worry sport, she's totally into you." I blushed as my mom added, "Yep, definitely a keeper."

"Mom! Dad!"

"Oh, Chal! This fabric is absolutely to die for! You're mother must be an amazing seamstress!" She grinned at Chal who sat in between Eduardo, who sat next to my dad, and Brainy, who sat next to Mr. Simmons. Chal smiled sadly and looked up at the moon distantly.

"Yes. I was told she was one of the best seamstresses in the village. She would make clothes for the children in the village."

"What do you mean 'told'?" Lila asked, before gasping, "Oh no, I'm ever so sorry, Chal."

"It's okay, Lila."

"I don't get it!" Harold grumbled, munching on a piece of chicken from in between Eugene and Gerald.

"My mother," she looked to Eduardo, who nodded and ran his hand through her green hair, " Papí and I lost my mother when I was just a baby." We all got quiet. She looked at each end of the table before standing enthusiastically, "Hey! Let's not get all mushy and depressed here, this is a party! Tlacelel!" The Chief nodded from his seat at his own table with his warriors and his family. With that, Chal let out a strange bird call and the dancers and drummers ran to place. Some moved large drums near the center of the party while dancers began picking up long sticks and some musicians began playing. Chal picked up a long stick and with a quick scrape on the hard ground on each end, Chal, along with each dancer began spinning the sticks that now carried flames on each end. We all began to clap as the boys in my class began to lean forward to watch the young girls' tribal dance. With a quick leap and spin, the girls lit a huge fire by blowing the flames onto a huge pile of wood at the center of the gathering. They threw the rest of the stick in as the music began to pound through our ears.

"This is amazing!" I shouted, grinning at my parents. The young girls continued their snake mimicking dances while Chal jumped down and over to us. "Alright! Somebody's gotta dance with us!" She gestured to the dancers, who began dancing with random villagers and warriors. "Helga! Come dance with me!"

"Uh, no, I don't think so sist—AH!" Chal pulled Helga over to the center and a huge drum. I watched completely captivated by how the flames caused her to seem so radiant and angel-like in her new clothes. Gerald elbowed me and Brainy snickered. They both had knowing smiles and Phoebe pulled Gerald towards the girls. She was quickly followed by Sid, being pulled by Lila. Curly offered his hand to Rhonda, who rolled her eyes and nodded, heading over too. She motioned for all of us to join her. My parents nodded and continued to have a drink while watching with Eduardo. The rest of the class, including the teachers joined.

"Alright, Helga. Everyone, here's whatcha do. Hop, and tap the drum with one foot, then repeat with the other. Come off it, dance around, repeat, then jump on the drum and dance to the beat of the music. Let it flow freely. Each is big enough for two, so partner up!"

**BRAINY'S POV **

As much as I wanted to dance with Helga, I pushed Arnold towards her. Chal pushed Helga towards Arnold and the two collided. We all ran off in different directions. Chal grabbed my arm and pulled me over to one of the drums. As we danced, I felt captivated by the girl dancing in front of me. Her unusual green hair flowed like the large flames and I felt my eyes wandering to her swaying caramel hips. She made a spin around the drum, her hair wrapping around her like green velvet.

"You're quite a dancer for someone so quiet. And strange." She gave me a half lidded smile, similar to the ones Arnold had been tossing Helga all day. I felt my face heat up. _'Is that her idea of a compliment, or is that an insult?'_ I spun along with her and we both jumped on the drum, "I love strange." She pushed me off the drum laughing, and we paraded around it.

'_I'll take that as a compliment.' _I smiled, and for once in 7 years, I wasn't watching Helga G. Pataki.

**SHORTMANS' POV**

"Boys, there's something that still bothers me." Stella frowned, looking into her drink.

"What is it, Stella?" Miles smiled, watching his son help up Helga. Eduardo took a long drink and smiled at his daughter who was laughing. "Arnold said they got here by plane and archeologists were here in San Lorenzo." Miles and Eduardo looked at her quickly. "How is that right when planes never come to San Lorenzo anymore and there's no way there were archeologists here. We haven't seen those guys since we left the waterfall. And how'd that Mr. Martinez guy find the falls so quickly if they just arrived. They seemed _way_ to accommodated to the jungle to be travelers. And Arnold said he had the journal. He doesn't have it anymore."

"Now that you mention it that is very odd. Why'd they leave like that. I thought they wanted to meet the Green-Eyes. Any archeologist would. Miles nearly exploded when they gave you guys the charms…" Eduardo added.

"Do you think that the kids weren't the ones watching Chal?" Miles questioned.

"I think we should be on the look out for anything suspicious. Be on your toes." Stella frowned, sipping her drink.

**HELGA'S POV**

"Well, looks like we're partners, Hairboy." I scowled, as Arnold helped me up.

"Yeah, it seems that was everybody's goal tonight." He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. My heart fluttered as he stopped and gave me a half-lidded smile. _'Ohh~! Be still my beating heart!'_ "Well, well, don't get all touchy, otherwise you'll have to answer to Ol' Betsy!" He just smiled and grabbed my hand, bringing me to the drum like how he led me into the tango so long ago. I gulped as we circled the drum, going through the steps swiftly.

"Hey Helga?" He glanced up at me as we began our dance.

"What?"

"Maybe we should live up to our reputation."

"What the heck are you talking about, Football head?"

"Our tango wowed a lot of people."

"Well doi! You threw me in a pool."

He let out a laugh before speaking again, "And you pulled me in. But I bet you we can wow them now. Better than the April Fools Day." My breath caught in my throat as he smirked at me, a small blush gracing his oblong face and a mischievous glint in his jade orbs. "Bring it on, Football head."

With that he locked his eyes with mine and we went through the steps, before jumping on the drum. Before I could fight him, he lifted me up and made a turn, making me shout his name. People began to watch us. He looked at me in a challenging way and I glared back competitively. He made a turn and I did a cartwheel around the drum, surprising him. "Where did that come from?" He looked wide-eyed. "My parents put me in a dance school in order to turn me into Olga 2.0. Admittedly, I enjoyed it."

"That makes another thing that you've done to surprise me." I blushed and stumble, falling into his warm embrace, "Cecile." I push him away before spinning in the opposite direction.

"How'd you find out…"

"When you hugged me earlier today."

"I'm sorry. I'm probably the last person you wanted to see. I'm sure you were hoping for Lila or someone prettier. Not me and my big monobrow."

"My crush on Lila ended in fourth grade. And the brow doesn't bother me. And don't you remember what I said before?"

"No. Like I remember."

"You asked me for someone beautiful, smart, and funny. Amazingly, the first girl I thought of was you." He chuckled as we stood back to back , grabbing each others hands. We pulled away then came back, switching places. _'Oh Arnold! You think I'm beautiful, and funny, and smart! How I've dreamed of you saying such words to me! My heart beats with a never ending drum of love for hearing those words of kindness and generosity dripping off your red hot lips Ohh~!' _

"Helga. Why did you take back what you said to me the day we saved the neighborhood?"

I froze at his question. _'Should I tell him. He's gonna reject me in front of all these people!'_

"Why the hell is it important?" We jumped onto the drum, our feet in a swift tango matching the beat of the drums. Our bodies were so close, I could smell his mango shampoo and the sweet sent of berries from our drinks. We jumped down and hopped back and then came back and tapped the drum once with each foot.

"Because I want to know if you really, well, um, love me."

He grabbed my hand and our opposing foot latched together. We shared a laugh as we hopped around the drum, everyone else shouting in approval. "Arnold," I giggled, "You can't even say it. And you could do so much better. I'm your bully. Your torturer. But…"

"But you love me."

"Damn right, Football head."

"Helga. I don't think there's anyone better than you."

"You are. Arnold, you fell for girls like Ruth McDougal, Lila Sawyer, Ms. Felter, and Summer. I was always there, but you never noticed. Why do you wait until now to question me?"

My frustration began to rise as her persisted. The music became faster as we did our dance near the open flames. I watched him closely as his headress full of red, blue, green and gold feathers mocked the flames. His flawless peach skin glistened with sweat as his cheeks stayed a rosy hue. His black shirt clung to his heaving chest as I leaped over him while he slid under me. The talent and pure godliness of this boy is driving me nuts, and he won't let any of this go. I could feel tears forming as the dance came to its closing. But I knew we wouldn't stop dancing until the music stopped.

"You never gave me much to work with. I always thought you hated me until the FTi incident. After that, it would come up in my head and I'd feel different whenever I saw you." He smiled again, "I started to realize the signs that were there all along. I was being so dense. I wanted to shut off these feelings because I never knew how to react when a girl actually like-likes you, no, loves you. Grandpa and Grandma kept trying to help, but that's something a father should explain or a mother. All the girls I fell for never wanted me. But you did. And then I began to realize that this whole time, there was a reason for all that. It was you. And in the end," the music stopped and the villagers began clapping, "all I wanted was to see the same look you gave me on that day of the FTi incident. I wanted you to look at me like that again."

He smiled at me and I stepped back from him. "I…I…you can't say that to me." I whispered.

"Helga, I –"

"NO! DO NOT SAY THAT TO ME!" The village became quiet. Stinky and Harold quit banging the drums with the musicians. Our friends quit dancing and Curly quit parading and chanting like a maniac. Chal quit shaking her maracas with Principal Wartz and Brainy stopped grinning. Arnold's parents frowned and Eduardo stopped drinking and Olga and Mr. Simmons quit laughing. The Chief's family stopped and all that could be heard was the cackling of the fire.

"Helga, why…"

"I can't do this with you right now. Not in front of all of them."

"Helga, I love you."

My heart froze as mouths went agape. I took one glance at him before backing up and running for the jungle. I could hear them calling my name but I didn't care.

'_Why does love have to be so bittersweet?'_

**CHAL'S POV**

As Helga ran past, Brainy ran after her, followed by Arnold. I quickly followed them leaving everyone behind to continue the festivities. _'I understand now. Why couldn't I have seen it before?'_

Before Arnold could get close to Brainy, I tackled him into the bushes. "Chal! What are you doing, I have to-!"

"SHUT UP. Follow me and stay quiet. I have a feeling she'll come clean with Brainy. You just need to stop and listen."

He looked down disappointed and nodded. I led him to the bushes at the edge of a cliff where the moon light glistened across the creamy flesh of Helga and Brainy. I led him to the bushes at the edge of a cliff where the moon light glistened across the creamy flesh of Helga and Brainy. We crouched down into the bushes, anxious to hear the unheard tale of Helga's heart.

**POV (UNKNOWN)**

"This is just what we needed boys. Get ready."

**A/N: Well, this certainly took a while. Helga and Arnold are suppose to "get together" then realize they're meant to be later on so yeah, this is my fun little theory. Hope it was long and good. Worked all day on this one. Is it weird I started with Gerald's POV? Also, just in case anyone got confused with the seating arrangement, going from Arnold at the left end of the 'table' going clockwise: Arnold, Stella, Wartz, Sheen****a, Eugene, Harold, Gerald, Phoebe, Nadine, (Curly in the trees above Rhonda), Rhonda, Helga opposite of Arnold, Olga, Lila, Sid, Stinky, Simmons, B****rainy, Chal, Eduardo, and Miles on Arnold's right****. Next chapter's where the action begins.**

**Read and Review, Love Kirei! Also, I'll draw out what their new clothes look like later.**


	10. Don't Be a Hero

**A/N: I'm baaack! Sorry I haven't updated lately! I hope you guys liked the costume designs. They kind of had a Greek feel to them huh? Oh well, they were really cute. :P Next up is Brainy's big moment! How will it go? What will Helga say? What will Arnold and Chal do? What about the villagers? Find out in this chapter. Its will be in one persons' POV. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH IN CHAPTER! Who will it be?**

**CHAL'S POV**

I could feel my brother's pulse quickening as I held onto his wrist as we watched Brainy approach Helga G. Pataki on a moonlit cliff. I sent him a nod and grabbed his hand, giving it a firm squeeze. He sent me a smile but I could tell that it was strained.

"Helga…" The blonde jumped and turned around. My brother squeezed my hand and he trembled slightly. I bit my lip and squeezed back. We could see tears falling down Helga's porcelain cheeks, glistening like the great rivers of San Lorenzo.

"What do you want, Brainy? I'm not in the mood to knock your block off."

"I'd …uh…prefer if you didn't." His wheezing was slow and lighter, but his face held an unusual look for the young Brit. He was also carrying a scowl, glaring at the stubborn blonde out of frustration.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I'm always there when you need to talk about your feelings about Arnold."

Arnold's mouth fell open slightly. He glanced at me and his look held concern. I must've looked really bad, but I ignored him.

"So are you gonna give me a monologue and punch me in the face, or can we be serious?" He took a deep breath and walked closer until he was by her side.

"You really want me to hurt you? Don't you…" Helga stood, glaring hard through her glazed crystal eyes.

"Dammit, Helga, I want you to stop running!" Brainy yelled. The three of us jumped at the usually silent child who was known to never raise his voice. My heart quickened. I bit my lip harder, my eyes widening at his sudden change in character. My heart thumped in my chest and my eyebrows furrowed. I began to feel angry at myself. I was jealous of Helga G. Pataki, and the relationship she had with my beloved Brainy. I shook my head. _'But Helga, she's my friend…'_ I was brought out of my thoughts as Arnold growled quietly from my side. I covered his mouth and gave him a frown.

Helga just stared at the ground. "I give up…"

"What?"

Arnold and I shared a look of confusion before turning back to the two blondes.

"I give up." She closed her eyes in defeat, her head tilted towards the ground. Brainy stared at her for a long time and for once, his wheezing ceased. He grabbed her by the shoulders, causing the girl's eyes to snap wide open.

"I love you, Helga! More than you'll ever know or be able to understand! I'd do anything for you! That's why I'm telling you this!" He took a deep breathe, "You are being a complete idiot! The boy you've wanted to love you for three years has just said in front of everyone we know that he _loves you!_ Why can't you just accept it? Why do you have to be so bloody stubborn?"

She forced Brainy away with a push, "BECAUSE I DON'T DESERVE IT!" The two blondes stared at each other wide eyed, both breathing hard from their fits of frustration and anger.

Brainy took a minute to swallow and let his breathing slow. "Why?"

She frowned and glared at the eyes protected by glasses, "Why? Brainy look at me! I'm a Pataki! I'm mean and heartless and …and… he could do so much better! He's either going to get the mean football head hater who shoots spitballs and pretended to be blind or the psychotic, lovesick, and OBSESSIVE drama queen who could rape him at any second! I'm not going to throw that at him! Dammit! Why did he have to say anything! He could've just …just…Criminy! I don't know!"

"Nobody choose—did you just say 'rape' him?" Brainy looked at the now red blonde who was staring at him smirking deviously. "The thought crossed my mind."

"Helga, we're ten."

"Don't judge me, bucko!"

I chuckled to myself as I watched my big bro change to a shade of deep cherry red. His mouth was now wide open, along with his mossy green eyes. He looked slightly petrified that she had considered raping him once, and I elbowed him grinning. He just gave me a dumbfounded look.

"Right…As I was, uh…going to say…," he cleared his throat, "I don't think Arnold would tell you he loved you if he wasn't willing to take on both sides of you, Helga. And as for saying it out loud in front of everyone, maybe he was just trying to prove a point." Helga looked to Brainy, her pink lips quivered slightly as they parted.

'_Oh, he's gooood.' _I grinned as Brainy began picking apart Helga's wall of denial and disbeliefs.

"What the hell are you trying to say, Brainy?"

"Maybe he pulled that stunt to prove something to you is all." He casually pulled an inhaler from his pocket and took a puff before settling it back in his pocket.

Cerulean eyes widened as hugged herself, fiddling with her pink ribbon that was wrapped around her delicate arm.

"Nobody laughed Helga. They were shocked. And even if they did…you know, laugh…I think Arnold was just trying to show you, um, that even if they did, he'd take it to be with you. Right Arnold?"

Our eyes got wide as he called out my brother. _'Too good, maybe.' _Helga's eyes got wide as I stood up with anger, "Brian! What the hell? How do you keep finding us?"

"I've stalked stalkers."

I rolled my eyes then looked to the ground to see my brother still sitting there completely bewildered. _'Oh, for cryin' out loud, bro, be a MAN.' _I quickly grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him up as he let out a yelp.

We glanced up to see Helga looking like she was about to explode from anger and Brainy just shook his head. "FOOTBALL HEAD." She glared at Arnold. "CHAL." She glared at me.

"Ah heh heh…Hey Helga." We both grinned sheepishly at being caught and rubbed the back of our necks, something we had apparently picked up from Miles. Once genetically, once from observation.

Before I could explain, Arnold cut in. "Look Helga, Brainy's right. It doesn't matter w-what they think. I…I really love you." He turned a dark red hue and continued, "I'm sorry it took me awhile to realize it, but I'm saying it now. You don't have to say you do too, I just wanted to let you know…" He took her hand and smiled at her. She blushed and looked away at the ground.

"Idiot…"

"What?" _¿__P__erdóneme__?' _

"I said you're an idiot." She turned to look Arnold directly in the eyes. Pale blue met darkened greens. I don't know exactly what passed between the two but I smiled as she tightened her grip on my brother's hand.

"Glad that's settled." My smile fell when my eyes caught Brainy's. He walked over to me.

"How long?"

"Since we were three."

"I meant you, not Helga and Arnold."

"I know." I glanced up at him and he just shrugged. I shook my head and smiled at the two tortalitos and elbowed Brainy. "You'll find a 'Helga' someday." I whispered, not wanting to show that he had broken my hope in pieces without even trying. He just wheezed and shrugged, "I'm sure."

I glanced over to see my bro getting a bit touchy feely with my friend. I smirked as I witnessed their romantic actions. Arnold, still not breaking eye contact with Helga, had moved closer to her, tucking a golden lock behind her unusual ears. Helga shuddered a bit and glanced at his lips, as if there was a silent scream for them she expected him to hear. He began to move closer to her lips.

_'Hm, maybe he could hear it. We should probably give them some—" _My thoughts were cut off loud popping noise as well as blood curdling screams. The two quickly broke apart as Brainy and I turned to the direction of the screams.

"What was that?" My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and worry.

"That sounded like…" Brainy's eyes darted to Helga and Arnold.

"Oh no…" Arnold began heading over to us.

"OLGA!" Helga shouted, pushing past Arnold.

"The village!" I yelled, darting forward. I ran faster than I ever had before. The thought of my father, my family, the kids, my village in danger, pushed me to a speed I wasn't aware my little feet could carry me. My eyes followed the green smoke I could see coming from the center of the village. As soon as I entered, I wish that I hadn't.

I was quickly snatched up, as were the other three. I screamed and flipped over the man as Helga stepped on another's foot. We both ran into Arnold's captor, freeing him. I pulled my whip off my hip and readied myself for a fight. _'Why? Where is my father? Who are they! Why are they here?'_ I slowly began to recognize them as the men who had saved Helga, Gerald, Phoebe, and Brainy from the falls. I whipped my whip at one who came at me, but he grabbed and snatched it away from me.

"Mr. Martinez!" Arnold yelled.

"What the heck are you doing? Where's my sister?" Helga growled, her face red with anger.

He grinned and took off his hat, "You're dumber than you look, aren't you?" The men around us chuckled. That's when I noticed the villagers were all on the ground, their hands over their heads.

"Why are you doing this?" Arnold growled as he saw his parents in a large cage along with Wartz, Simmons and Olga. The class of children were at the center being held at gun point. "Let them go!"

"He betrayed us, Arnoldo. What do you think?"

"Smart girl, isn't she La Sombra?" Our eyes widened as Mr. Martinez stepped aside to allow a tall tanned man come out from where we had just came from. He wore a light slate hood that was attached to his cloak. His eyes shimmered a jade green with a strange hint of lime. Next to his left eye was a large gash that had been sewn closed. His nose and mouth were concealed behind a red bandana. His walk was creepy and crooked as he came towards us in his dark worn blue pants and black boots. His bare chest carried multiple scars that made us cringe. _'La-La S-Sombra? But he's nothing but a tall tale! A myth! A legend!' _My eyes widened as I stepped back.

"Aye. You have done good, mi hermano." My body froze as he looked directly into my eyes. _'Those eyes! Those horrible eyes! I-I remember them! But from what!' _

"Ah, it's all coming back to you, isn't it princesa?" I gulped, _'How did he know about me?'_ I stepped back, "Where is my father?" I yelled, my eyes glazing over with fresh tears wanting to fall. "Awww, don't cry bonita. He's right here." He stepped over to the fire where a man laid on the ground. Could see Lila and Nadine trying to help the poor man. I glanced at the ground as I realized I was stepping in blood. That's when it hit me. I ignored La Sombra's cackling as the men parted, allowing Arnold, Helga and I to run over to my father. "PAPÍ!" I yelled, my tears falling from my face.

"Chalchi..?" I sobbed as my father mistook me for my mother.

"No, it's me, Chaltiquel." I took his hand as I knelt before him. My eyes widened as I felt a piece of paper handed to me meant to go unnoticed. I knew what this meant. He had talked about this before. I closed my eyes and said a quick prayer before opening them to look directly into my fathers dark brown eyes. I pushed his chocolate bangs back and gave him my best smile.

"Te amo, Papí…" I whispered as he closed his eyes. He smiled at me, "Te amo, mi hija." He stroked my freckled cheek weakly, "My little Chaltiquel…" He smiled as his eyes drifted close. Helga took his hat and put it on his head before tilting it down. I sobbed as rubbed my back. He and Helga shared a look as the villagers began to cry out, along with the royal family. Stella sobbed into Miles's shoulder as the teachers began to have mental breakdowns. The children they had been watching had witnessed the death of a human being! How the hell were they suppose to explain all this.

"OH come ON! That son of a bitch always did have a way of getting under my skin. Such a sap. Love. Pfft. Only brings weakness in my eyes. He reached forward and yanked me by my green hair, my tiara falling off in the process. The warriors went to move, but were halted by the gunmen. "Why are you crying," he spat as he pulled me to face him, "you've seen me kill your mother, you should be use to death by now, Chaltiquel." He glared hard into my widened eyes. I spat in his face, considering he had my hands held in his long claws.

"LET HER GO, LA SOMBRA!" Arnold yelled, standing up. Helga looked at him in shock and fear that he might be next in line for a bullet. "Arnold…" she whimpered. He looked to her then back to La Sombra. "I SAID 'LET HER GO!' NOW!" La Sombra tossed me over to Señor Martinez who held onto me in the same grip.

"Ah, Arnold Phillip Shortman. We finally meet. I've been wanting to thank you for making my dreams come true." He approached Arnold, causing Helga to stand in alarm.

"What are you talking about? How do you know my name?"

Without a word, he tossed a green book at Arnold's feet. "My dad's journal!" Helga picked it up and scanned through it. "Arnold! The map! It's gone!"

Arnold shook his head, "I-I-I don't understand…" La Sombra laughed again, "Allow me to feel your tiny little brains with my tale. First of all, I think I should introduce to you my brother, Coatl Martinez. After losing La Corazón because of your foolish parents, I devised a plan. I knew that when the Green-Eyes began dying off due to the sleeping sickness, they would return to San Lorenzo by plane. The men Eduardo went with to fly to America was secretly working for me. Being the idiot he was, he didn't notice that some were missing. I had a group of men plant explosives one your parents plane. Once it got close to us I detonated it, causing the plane to crash and burn. They were out of commission for a good year or three," he chuckled, "but who cared. That's when I had the second plane land on the other side of San Lorenzo, near the Great Temples. No one goes there cause its "sacred"," he finger quoted, "You were born there. Close to the sorry excuse for 'civilization' but hidden. Your parents, lacking the proper supplies to get home or send info, stayed with the Green-Eyes, who don't allow outsiders in or villagers out. I knew I needed you all in one place for my revenge, so when I felt the time was right, after everything was worked out, I had my brother fly there and give you're dimwitted Principal Wartz the essay crap. Yours was just awful, but I knew it was you by the childish fantasy you probably developed due to your parents. When you arrived, I found out you had a map in your clumsy fathers diary," "JOURNAL!" Miles interrupted. "No body gives a damn!" La Sombra yelled, then cleared his throat to continue, "Little did I know _la princesa_ was on your tail too. I was keeping an eye on her before, but what better way than to kill two birds with one stone, eh? When your parents joined the party, I knew it was a perfect time to retrieve the map. Once I had it, we followed the trail and found your little nest. Now, its all thanks to you that I will have La Corazón!" He began cackling wildly.

Arnold, fueled by his frustration and anger charged at the man, only to be smacked in the jaw by La Sombra's old gun. He fell back as everyone looked on in surprise and we all shouted his name. He stumbled too close to the fire, burning his hand. He let out a yelp and sat up quickly.

La Sombra chuckled maliciously and grabbed Chal. "Brother, take the adventurers to the temple. You five watch the villagers. They say only one of royal blood can open the gates to the heart of San Lorenzo. Let's go and see! Anyone makes a move and I kill the girl! Once I'm out, she leaves with me to the temple. After that, you men know what to do!" With that he headed up the stairs with Chal, some of his men close behind him, scanning the crowd. La Sombra laughed as he glanced at Arnold, who glared at La Sombra as if he were the devil himself, "Don't be a hero, niño."

**A/N: Well… this was a dramatic chapter. Yay, Arnold and Helga together! Though she won't say 'I love you, Arnold'…-_-' Poor Chal! And Eduardo! NOOOOOOOO! What will Arnold do? Will he take La Sombra's advise? Keep reading to see!**

**P.S. – ANY HA! REQUEST? **

**Love, Kirei **


	11. Good Deeds

**Hey everyone, long time no update huh? Getting close to the end here! But not as close as you think. In this chapter I'll explain why La Sombra wants La Corazón and if the HA! Gang will get out or get shot. What's gonna happen between Helga and Arnold? Will I ever let them kiss?! Will Chal live along with her parents? What did the note say? And will Arnold play the hero? Let's see!**

**PS. If you're wondering what Chal would sound like, listen to Salma Hayek and imagine what she'd sound like as a kid lol **

**I don't own Hey Arnold! Just Chaltiquel, Chalchi, Tlacelel, Coyotl, the villagers and pirates :P**

**CHAL'S POV**

"Arnold!" I yelled for my brother, but he could do nothing. I looked at my uncle and his family and they looked alert, ready to attack, but as if there was an endless, invisible wall separating them from me. The three men with guns turned to the villagers as the other two stood by the stairs. I watched five others carry away the teachers and my mom and dad. I looked over to my beloved father's lifeless body. I shivered as La Sombra laughed.

"Oh come on, a little family blood spilt isn't that bad! It's actually kind of ironic, don't you think Princess?" He pulled me up the steps to my uncle's throne. My eyes widened as we came across the gigantic Arnold-like throne.

"Open it!" He hissed in my ear, throwing me into the throne. I wiped the blood from the new scrape on my cheek.

"Why do you need me? Can't you open it yourself? Or did you not think this through?" I glared at him. I wanted to rip that mask off his face so I could see the way his teeth flew from his mouth when I got the chance to smash his face into the stone walls. _'If only…'_

"I've been thinking about this for what, ocho, nueve, diez, TEN YEARS! OF COURSE I THOUGHT THIS THROUGH YOU ORPHANED BRAT!" I let out a gasp as he grasped my neck. He let go, causing me to fall back to the floor. He bent down to my level as I coughed and choked on my newfound source of oxygen, "You and I both know that only one of royal blood can open our little treasure box, so I can't do it, the Americanos can't do it, so you're going to do it." He snatched me up by the arm as he hissed his demand and I walked over to the wall. _'Ancestors, forgive me…'_

**ARNOLD'S POV**

I sat on the ground glaring at the dirt until I saw a shining green light approaching us. Everyone gasped as the pirates began to chuckle deviously. I scowled darkly at the man now holding my beaten sister and now, La Corazón. The villagers and royals all bowed and turned, murmuring prayers. I heard Helga's breath hitch in her throat as she finished rapping her soft ribbon around my bloodied hand. Her grip tightened and I hissed in pain. She didn't notice.

La Sombra began his deathly cackle as he dragged my sister to his side, "Well, well, boy, I believe this is it for you and you're little friends. It's a shame you just found your family, but I'm afraid, like Eduardo here, they won't be around for long. And neither will you. I'll be taking the girl! In case anyone decides to be foolish!"

No one said a word. I stood abruptly, "Why?!"

He gave me a bored look , "Why?"

I nodded and continued, "Why do you want La Corazón so bad? Why take it away from its people? Why kill us off? What's so important you'd do something so horrible?"

He shook his head and although I couldn't see it, I swear there was a smug grin across his scarred, tan face. "You really don't get this whole 'evil-river-pirate-gig', do you niño? Do you have any idea what this mere relic can do? Allow me to enlighten your tiny minds on the Legend of the Heart of San Lorenzo. It's said that located in the temple of the Great Creator, there are riches the Great Creator left for his people. Long ago, the Great Creator decided to live with his people, hoping to be of more help by being closer to them. But of course, we all know generosity gets you absolutely nowhere. I mean, look at you!" He laughed at his own cruel joke, " Anyways, the people began to take the Great Creators gifts for granted. They became greedy." _'Like you?' _I thought, but decided it was best to keep my mouth shut. "The Great Creator decided to lock the treasures he brought with him in his temple, for the people were to earn them by his next return. He created a key to the treasure and placed it in the Empress's care. A beautiful green-eyed woman with green hair, named Chal." He smirked as Chal's eyes widened, her breath catching. "A great ancestor of the royal family. Thus, your green hair. But to the point, he created La Corazón as the key before he returned to his world beyond ours. Basically, once the key is placed within the temple, the treasure will be open to anyone. A treasure beyond all the riches you can imagine! And I intend to take it!"

"You can't!" I glared, "That belongs to the Green-Eyes!"

He laughed again, turning to say 'he still doesn't get I'm the villain!' to his companions who chuckled in response. I let out a low growl.

"Look, I don't care! I'm evil! But just to please you, I'll leave something in return."

We all looked to each other in surprise at his statement. "W-what?" Helga questioned, biting her bottom lip.

"A lot of human souls." We all began to shout and cry out as he turned and left with two of the men trailing behind, guarding his and Chal's backsides. Brainy came forward yelling for Chal, her calling his name in response as she was pulled away by La Sombra. Brainy was pushed back towards the class by one of the pirates. In less than an instant, Chal was gone from my sight. I felt like crying. Or screaming. Or better yet, fighting. Little did I know, so did everyone else.

Around 20 minutes later, the minions turned to us with their guns, feeling that La Sombra was a good distance away.

"Alright, blondie, you and your football headed friend line up with the rest." A big red headed man nudged Helga 's shoulder with his gun. "We'll kill off the kids first, then we'll get to the Royals."

A bald man with a brown goatee nodded and pointed his gun at Rhonda and Nadine, who whimpered and screamed. A raven haired bandit turned his gun on Sid, Stink, and Brainy.

"You heard the man, four-eyes! Get in-!" Before any of us could register what was going on, the raven hair man was shot in the chest by three arrows tipped with an array of colored feathers. I turned to see the Chief with the bow and colorful golden arrows. Brainy snatched the man's gun as the man fell to the ground with a 'THUD!' Lila and Sheena let out screams as the red head turned to shoot the Chief. Helga snatched the gun from Brainy and took a swing, smashing the redhead into his head, knocking him down. He struggled to get up, but I pulled a swift and brutal axe kick to his back, causing him to slam back down into unconsciousness. The bald man decided to go for my classmates, but was quickly stopped as Curly let out a wail and jumped on the man's shoulders. One by one the warriors began to approach, calling battle cries and attacking the man.

La Sombra had awoken the Green-Eyes. And they wanted vengeance.

The class began to cheer as the tied up the men, Curly laughing maniacally atop a drum yelling, "All hail Curlzan! AH HA HA HA HA HAA!" The women of the village came for Eduardo's body, removing it from the scene. I picked up my dad's notebook that had been dropped in the process. I was about to run into the forest when I was stopped by Gerald.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" He let go of my arm as I turned to him.

"He's gonna kill my family Gerald! And Principal Wartz, and Mr. Simmons, and Ms. Pataki, and-"

"You're gonna get yourself killed going out there alone!" He argued.

"I must concur. The chance of you winning on your own his highly unlikely." Phoebe added, joining Gerald.

"What else am I suppose to do?!" I yelled frantically. "I have to go! I have to save them! I've gotta—" SLAP! I rubbed my cheek and turned to see Helga glaring at me.

"Never thought you'd actually make me _hit_ you. For cryin' out loud Football head! We're gonna save 'em. We just can't do it alone. You guys didn't save the neighborhood without a little help, why not get some help now." She smirked at me and I turned to Brainy who nodded. He actually looked angry, which I just wanna say, is pretty freakin' scary.

"Well, what are we suppose to do, we're just a bunch of kids?" Sid walked up to join us.

"I say we learn how to talk to a bunch of wild animals and go on a rampage and stampede over the temple, them we go swinging from vine to vine like naked apes!" Curly jumped in. We all gave him half-lidded frowns.

"You do that Curly." Rhonda rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we can ask them for help." Nadine nodded toward the Green-Eyes, who were distracted by their prisoners at the moment.

"Yeah! I reckon their ready for a battle or sum'in."Stinky turned to look at them.

"Yeah! And they got weapons too!" Harold added loudly.

"Yeah! You guys are right!" I smiled, "but, how are we going to convince them to go into battle. They've been through a lot because of me and they seem a bit busy.

"You just say what you have to say, Hairboy. Leave getting their attention to me." Helga smirked and walked over to where the prince was standing. We all watched with curiosity, and admittedly, a bit of jealousy. **(KT: Nope, just you Arnold XP)**

'_Just what is she up too?'_ We all wondered.

**HELGA'S POV**

I walked up to Prince Coyotl and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped and turned to me absolutely petrified. _'What. A wuss!' _I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. He blushed and smiled.

"Think you can get their attention for me?" I smiled brightly, twirling my blonde locks around my finger as he nodded quickly, turning to his father, the Chief. He whispered into his father's ear and his father looked towards me. I pointed to Arnold and he nodded. He called for everyone's silence. Arnold paled but stepped up on one of the drums to be seen, considering his short stature. _'Oh, he's so cute when he's nervous. NO! FOCUS, Helga, focus! Fantasize later!'_

I shook my thoughts clear as he began.

"Um, well, look. First off, I wanted to apologize for everything that's happened to all of you. This isn't what I thought would happen. I'm sorry about Eduardo and Chal, I'm really sorry. But we're gonna get everyone he took back! Alive! We're going to return La Corazón back too, and he will not take your treasure away from you! I promise! I know some of you might not want to help us because of what has happened, but I need your help to save them and return La Corazón." There were some murmurs within the crowd of villagers and warriors. "My parents returned it to you before and have helped you for years. Now they need your help. Our help. Please, I'm begging you, help me save them and La Corazón. La Sombra said nothing good comes from good deeds but I don't think that's true at all. If we all fight together, I'm sure we can finally defeat him and save La Corazón! Who's with me?"

The class and I cheered but the warriors were silent. They looked to their Chief for answers.

"We'll need weapons." Tlacelel smiled.

The cheers from the class and villagers erupted as the Chief motioned for the class to follow. Arnold and Gerald shared their signature handshake as the class ran after Tlacelel. The boys quickly chased after the Chief, Arnold grabbing my hand with his ribbon clad one and pulling me to follow.

I smiled as we ran up those long steps to prepare for the battle over San Lorenzo's heart and all the special people whose lives became tied to it.

**A/N: Woooo! I hope that was worth the wait. I figure revenge and riches would be the most likely cause for a river pirate/treasure hunter so yeah. I'll miss Eduardo, he was so cute in "The Journal". Especially when Stella kissed his cheek he was all 'Daaaw, it was nothin'.' XD So the kids are going to war. At ten. O_O Woooow. Nearin' the end! Stay tuned! Any request for this fic for deviantart? Any one make any deviations for this fic? Pretty plz? Lol **

**Read and Review,**

**Love Kirei **


	12. Flirting, Jealousy, and Kisses

**A/N: Hey everyone! Updating again! Woot! Okay, this chapter is mainly about Arnold and Helga so hope you guys enjoy! I don't really have much else to say. Haha, so yeah—**

**Ah here we go, ah here we go-!**

**I don't own Hey Arnold! … (sulks in corner)**

**ARNOLD'S POV**

I squeezed her hand tightly as we ran up the steps of the Chief's 'palace'. I could feel my hand throbbing with pain as the pink ribbon gracefully gripped the burned flesh, but I didn't care at the moment. It was as if I let go, she would slip away from me and into the hands of Prince Coyotl. _'Not even in his dreams, Helga's my girlfriend now. Wait. What?' _That's when it hit me. _'I forgot to ask her!'_ I knew now probably wasn't the best moment, and my mind was fueled with, um, new emotion, but I figured that I couldn't ask her while saving our families and teachers. I turned to her and opened my mouth to speak as we enter the throne room, but the class was being too loud, along with some warriors as they were handed some weapons I figured were far too dangerous for kids.

"Helga! Arnold!" I turned to see what I wished would disappear coming from a separate room. Prince Coyotl walked over to us and whispered into Helga's ear before going back into the room. I felt my face get hot with anger and she blushed and nodded.

"Chief wants to see us in the other room."

"Why didn't he just say that out loud?" I grumbled angrily. _'What makes him so special anyways? He's just a prince. I'm, well, sort of goddish-like…' _I shook my head, _'What am I talking about? Why am I getting so mad? He's just trying to help! It's not like he said anything else…Did he?' _I looked at Helga to see she was already going into the room, shaking her head.

"Hey, Helga! Wait up!" I ran into the room which looked like a lounging room. It was covered in animal skins from the walls to the floors, layers of furs and reptilian skins. There were pillows scattered on the floor and multiple weapons and relics on one of the walls that was furless. The chief was standing over by the wall of weapons and relics.

"These have been in the family many years. Our ancestors from many years ago carved these with their bare hands for battle. He removed a sword from the wall and put it in Coyotl's hands. He looked almost envious as he walked over to me and held it out.

"A gift. From my father…" his eyes shifted to his father, who nodded, "And the villagers."

I nodded slowly and took it, "Thank you. I'll return it afterwards."

"It is a gift." Tlacelel answered smiling.

"But it's so beautiful and priceless. I couldn't take something so important from you and your family!" I stuttered as I removed it from its pure gold containment. It had a gold handle with a ruby at the end and the blade was made of a jade colored metal. I had never seen anything like it! Tlacelel just put up a calming hand to stop me and gruffly replied, "It is yours now. It will belong to your family now, and will be passed on as life continues its cycle. Just as ours has." He smiled kindly and turned to the wall, taking off a bow. It was a dark brown with many markings and carved images along with the symbol of the Green-Eyes, a single large eyeball. He lifted a case from the floor. It was jade green silk over wood with gold embroidery along with the same symbol. Inside it contained many arrows with an array of pink, blue, red, and yellow feathers.

"I finished these not to long ago. I planned to sell them, but they were so beautiful. The feathers come from my own friend, Ilhuicatl. I give them to you." He handed them to Coyotl, who handed them over to Helga. He smiled at her and smirked, obviously enjoying his attention.

"Wait. These came from your bird?" Helga's brow rose on one side out of curiosity.

"Yes." He let out a loud call and we heard a response. We heard screams from the other room and we ran inside to hear Sid scream, "HOLY SH*T! GIANT BIRD ATTACK! AHHH!" He dived to the ground with the rest of the class as the most beautiful bird I had ever seen flew around the room. It was the height of the a man's torso and its wings were large and powerful. The bird was redder than Rhonda's dress, its beak more gold than my new sword, and its feathers more vibrant than a rainbow. There were turquoise, greens, violets, golds, and pinks. It came towards us and Helga and I dodged it, dropping to the floor to avoid its golden and sharp talons. It swiftly landed on the Chief's arm as it let out a screech.

"Haha, I believe he is excited for the upcoming battle. He wanted to join into the excitement your friends were expressing." Tlacelel chuckled.

"I think he likes you." Tlacelel grinned at me before petting the bird. I glared and helped Helga up from the floor. _'I think he likes you. Yeah, I'm so sure.'_

Helga let out a chuckle, giving me and amused glance as the rest of our class was helped up by the warriors.

"Warriors, gather at the village's center. I will prepare my son and myself for the battle." They left, as did the warriors. Coyotl smiled and waved at Helga, who in return saluted. She turned to me with an amused expression.

"You gonna flaunt your stuff or do I have to do it for you?" She smirked deviously as she slid on her bow and arrows.

"What?! No!" I blushed, taking a step back. _'Did she mean..? Not in front of them! Why would she even-?!" _

My thoughts were cut off as she quickly removed the sword from its sheath. I let out a breath I had no idea I was holding. She smirked as the gang gasped in amazement.

"Boy howdy, Arnold! That's wicked awesome!" Sid grinned, coming from behind the throne carrying a small dagger. Eugene and Sheena nodded in agreement.

"Where'd you get that from?" Gerald asked, admiring the sword as he slid a different one into his own sheath.

"It's beautiful. It looks like it's never been used. It's perfectly sharpened and there's no rust, but it looks like it's at least over a century old, judging from the style." Phoebe smiled, gently gliding her hand along the blade. I smiled with pride. No one had ever given me a gift so important. I looked down at my hand. Around it an old ribbon, slightly bloodied, and within my hand a green book. _'I stand corrected.'_ I put the journal in my back pocket and took the sword from Helga, putting it back.

"It's ever so beautiful, Arnold. I'm certain it'll come in handy."

"I don't think I can do this!" Sheena yelled, drawing our attention. "I'm totally against anything violent. "That's okay, Sheena. I'm oh-so sure we'll find some way to help without actually fighting anyone." Lila comforted.

"She is correct. We won't just be in man to man combat, my friends." We turned at the sound of the Chief's voice as he re-entered with Ilhuicatl and Coyotl. They all had on golden armor decked out in rubies and emeralds. War paint was upon their faces, chests, and arms. "We will have our warriors to carry catapults. We can attack far away from the temple too."

Sheena, Lila, Rhonda and Eugene smiled brightly.

"Come, let us head into battle." He smiled and left with Ilhuicatl. Coyotl stopped by Helga, "I hope to see you on the battlefield." A bunch of 'oooing' was made by the girls in the class. Helga blushed, rolling her eyes, "Yeah sure, we're all going ya know." I frowned as Rhonda whispered to Nadine and they began giggling.

"I know." He shot me a quick smirk and followed his father down the steps.

"Dude, what is up with you?" Gerald nudged me with his elbow.

"What are you talking about, Gerald?"

"You're practically seething." Brainy added, coming to my other side.

"Wow, Helga! He sure does have a fancy for ya!" Stinky smiled, not realizing that I was already upset by the prince's constant flirty with my Helga. _'Record scratch that. Did I just say 'my Helga'? Okay, maybe Gerald and Brainy are right. I need to calm down! I'm not normally like this! Is this what happens when you're in love with someone? I wonder if this is what Helga was like when I was with someone else. Wait, I never had someone else… But seriously though! He was there when I told her I loved her! Nobody, and I mean nobody-!' _

"Nobody flirts with my Helga!"

I heard a bunch of gasp as I looked up from the ground. '_I said that out loud, didn't I?'_

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" I gulped, glancing at the giggling and shocked faces. Gerald and Brainy busted out laughing as I stuttered to apologize for my rude outburst.

"I, uh, um, I'm sorry, I didn't mean, well, I did mean, uh…" I could feel my face reddening. I looked to Helga to see her extremely red in the face, her mouth agape and eyes wider than they were when I said I loved her. I had just openly claimed her as mine. Her face quickly turned into a frown, accompanied by a deadly glare.

"Out."

Brainy, Rhonda, and Phoebe began to make their way towards the steps. The rest of the class just stared on, wanting to see the outcome of the youngest Pataki's anger. _'Probably wanting to see me beaten up by Helga…'_ I swallowed hard as she pointed at the door.

"EVERYONE OUT!" The class wasted no time dashing for the door, Eugene tripping and Harold grabbing him and dragging him down the steps as everyone booked it outside to avoid the wrath of Helga the Horrible.

"Uh, heh heh, um, hi Helga…"

"What the HELL is your PROBLEM?!" I jumped as she stomped over to me. I back up slowly as she approached me and began probing my chest with her finger.

"Let me put this in your adorably weird shaped head! Helga Geraldine Pataki belongs to NO COYOTL! NOT YOU! NOT BOB! OR MIRIAM! OR OLGA! OR YOU, ARNOLD!"

"Your middle name's Geraldine?"

"WHAT THE HELL?! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

"Dang it, I said that allowed didn't I?"

"AHHHHHH!"

**GERALD'S POV**

"So, this is awkward…"

All the warriors, students, and villagers are at the gate, sitting and waiting as the argument continues.

"Marital problems?" Tlacelel asked.

"Yep." The class answered.

**ARNOLD'S POV**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY!"

I glared at her from my spot against the wall. I don't know when I had hit it, but I think it was between where she yelled at me for being a 'deviously yummy yutz' or 'an angelic devil'. But I was there, and the blonde was still yelling her head off. _'She was the one flirting with the prince when we're supposed to be together!' _

"You're the one flirting with the prince!" I retorted, getting in her face, "He can't wait to see you one the battlefield, remember!" I huffed, feeling a bit guilty. _'Okay, so it's not her fault she's strong and attractive and prideful and that her eyes look so blue when she's about to rip my head off. She was just enjoying the attention she deserves. But she loves me, right? She hasn't said it, but surely, I don't know. Maybe she doesn't…'_

"FLIRTING?! Arnold, I already _told you!_ THAT was part of the plan all along! It's not like I was cheating on you or anything! And I didn't flirt back when he approached me! The only time I did was so he could get the Chief **for YOU.** So don't go blaming me! And what's with the attitude all of a sudden?! I haven't done anything, Arnoldo!" _'I wanna know…does she still l-love me?' _I gulped when a thought entered my head, _'That face from FTi…I wanna see it again. That'll let me know...' _I stepped forward knowing this might be the death of me.

"Like I'd be interested in someone like him anyways, Football—!"

**HELGA'S POV**

I blinked multiple times before I could process what was happening. My body felt warm and tingly all over, my lips pressured. _'OH. MY. GOSH! He's, he's k-kissing ME?!" _I blinked in shock at his bold, yet totally romantic gesture. I closed my eyes and let out air from my nose I had been holding. His kiss was gentle, yet passionate without being over dramatized. It tasted of berries and sugar, as if it were a new candy that only I got to taste. Deliciously sweet and desirable. I shivered under his touch as his arms wrapped around my waist slowly and tightly, as if he was afraid I'd run away._ 'Don't stop, Arnold. Please...Don't let me wake up from this…' _A part of me felt as if I was asleep in my bed, none of this was real. But for the love of Wrestlemania, I hoped for this to be reality. My arms slowly came up to his neck, hesitantly, but then quickly, realizing I couldn't let him end this too quickly. I could feel my legs weakening as he began to push off the wall, trying to hold me closer to him, like he wanted to be a part of me. Like he wants me to be a part of him. And I loved every bit of it. There wasn't time for a monologue. For once, not a single stanza could form in my head, only the thought of his touch and his kisses. And that, makes me truly happy.

**ARNOLD'S POV**

I couldn't stop myself once it happened. And dang it all, I didn't want to. For once, I was in control, not Helga. I pulled her close to me, not wanting her to run away and return to the façade she and everyone else thought of as normal. I wanted this Helga. The real Helga. I wanted this look. I wanted her very, **very**, warm kisses. It was like kissing honey. I didn't care if she'd become the protective bee afterwards, I wanted this. And from the way she kissed back, she wanted it too. She let out a sigh and wrapped her arms around me. She seemed so terrified. She went for it, but I could tell a part of her was afraid to let go of the key she held that locked her true self in a dark, cold room. But she did it. And then total realization hit me.

_'She wanted this too.' _I smiled against her rosy lips, pulling her close and using the wall for leverage. I wanted to continue to kiss her with everything I had, but I didn't want to break her. _'She's so soft and delicate, yet so powerful and dangerous. Which is strangely attractive...'_ She let out a small mew and my heart began to throb against my ribcage. Nothing, and I mean nothing, could be more adorable than what she just did.

I hugged her tighter as she mewed again, causing a smirk to find it's way upon my lips. I wanted to stay like this forever. I knew I couldn't, but one day, I would. We would.

"Hey, guys, are ya'll ready to leave because **OH MY GAWD!"**

We quickly jumped apart, separating with force, causing me to smack right into the wall, knocking off my headdress.

"OW!" I sat on the ground rubbing the back of my head before standing to face my best friend, who was trying to conceal his laughter. Helga and I blushed cherry red as she touched her lips, smiling in a dazed and adoring fashion. There it was. That look she gave me from the day we saved the neighborhood. She snapped out of it and gulped, rolling her eyes and deciding to focus on the floor. I did something similar and rubbed the back of my neck before knocking my ribbon-clad hand against my thigh out of embarrassment.

"Um, Gerald, I, uh…"

"We were just…uh…"

"Helga, fell and, I…uh.."

"Was helping me stand up…"

"With my…arms…and uh…"

"I had a scratch on my cheek…he was just inspecting it…"

"With…my mouth?" I looked at her, obviously as embarrassed and confused as she was. And both of us were equally angry he had interrupted us. _'Just like on FTi…why Gerald? WHY?'_

Gerald just crossed his arms and smirked, "What ever you say."

"Listen, Geraldo! Don't you dare say anything to anyone about this! Got it!"

Gerald just rolled his eyes and nodded muttering a quick 'Alright…' before we began down the steps. I looked back at Helga and she glared, blushing like mad. She turned to look away from me as we came to the last step, smiling slightly. I grinned and ended up missing the last step, face planting with an 'oof'. I quickly got up and dusted myself off. I let out a nervous chuckle as she smirked, heading towards the warriors and out classmates.

Gerald patted my back, "Smooth move, Romeo."

I watched as my Juliet was quickly surrounded by our female classmates.

"Alright, alright, you dumb girly-girls! Back off!" she blushed again, smirking. Everyone knew something had happened between us, which is probably why the prince shot me death glares. I shot him a smirk of my own and walked up to Tlacelel. The villagers began to cheer as the Chief announced our departure.

Soon I would have my friends back. My new little sister, and my parents. And I'd be with Helga. I blushed as I stumbled, remembering the kiss from not too long ago.

'_And I'd get to do that again.'_

**A/N: GAH! That took so long! I'm a slow writer lol! Finally! The kiss! Ya'll wanna see me draw that out? Lemme know in a review! Also! I hope you'll check out my new fic post-THOSL, "Curly's Angels." I just posted a pic for that showing a 13 year old 8****th**** grader Chal, and 14 year old 8****th**** graders Helga, Gerald, Phoebe, Rhonda, Lila, Sid, Brainy, Stinky, and their new sexy 25 yr old teacher, Ms. Aria Bangerr. So close to the end. The next chapter will probably be extremely long, followed by 2 more and an epilogue leading up to the new story "Curly's Angels." Thanks for following and reading guys, it really means the world to me to know you guys enjoy my work! **

**Special thanks to my girl Panfla, the dedicated Nep2uune, acosta perez jose ramiro, loneytunecrazy, 4ElementGrl, and all my guest who have made my summer writing worth it XD**

**Love, Kirei Tsuki! **

**Read, Review, and Request please and ty! **


	13. Battles, Truth, and Treasure

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is gonna be EPIC! A lot will happen. SOMEONE MIGHT DIE! Lol maybe… Only one more to go! Then the epilogue. Now some replies:**

_ TheAdelaide9 – haha thanks a lot of ppl skip over this because tjm is over done and cliché, but with the twist and unique turns I took with what craig said would happen, I think mines kinda different. I also didn't push my oc or hxa too much so im glad you like it! I hope you'll check out my others too!_

_ Hughgo – haha you're wish is my command! I'll try to draw more hey Arnold! sometimes it feels as if no one looks at my deviantART page, its nice to know you do! My anitoon art means the world to me! I hope you'll check out my comic "Fuego!" too _

_ Nep2uune – thanks for checking it out! Haha ikr Ms. Bangerr's pretty hot lol Gerald's lines are awesome but I have to say my favorite is sid's reaction to the bird and tlacelel's "marital problems" class: yup. Haha thanks for reading! I can tell you're a pretty dedicated fan of HA! Glad to have you onboard. _

_ Panfla – omg girly you make my day, ur always the first to leave a comment and thx for helping me out with my future fic (u know what I mean ;3) ty so much for reading my fics and looking at my pics, the gift you made from my sketches were freaking BEAST! I loved it! And im glad you and everyone else enjoyed the kiss! I put a lot of heart into that one and I hope I captured that in the pic!_

**Now, without further delay, enjoy the biggest chapter yet! And thanks for giving this fic attention. It's nice to know you all are enjoying it! **

**I don't own Hey Arnold, just Chal, Chalchi, Tlacelel, and Coyotl (sum villagers too) and Mr. Martinez**

**GERALD'S POV**

It seemed like it took too long as we treaded through the dense forest to the other side of the island. I could here the grumbles of the warriors who were pulling the catapults through the thick trees and bushes as if they were little toy wagons. _'That La Sombra fella is in for a __**big**__ surprise! And I mean big.' _

"Sooo, Gerald, you're gonna tell us what happened, right?" Rhonda had been pestering me nonstop for the past ½ hour, ignoring that we were going into battle.

"Yeah, man, don't leave us hanging. What happened in there?" Sid asked, coming up to my side. The whole class was silent as we walked on, waiting for me to answer.

"Happened? Nothing…happened?" I began to get nervous as they waited. I glanced up front to see Arnold and Helga on each side of the chief, involved in some kind of conversation. Too distracted to save me from the interrogation of our fifth grade class.

"Oh, puh-lease! It's so obvious you came across something worth knowing! Your eyes were bulging out of your head when you came down the steps." Rhonda added, rolling her violet eyes.

"I must say, Gerald, I too am curious to what you came across." Phoebe smiled at me. _'Damn it! Why does she have to do that?' _For the life of me, I could never keep anything from Phoebe; she was just too sweet and good to lie to. That and she's pretty damn witty.

"Weeell, I'm not supposed to tell." I answered. I could feel my palms sweating. The last thing I needed was a pounding from Helga G. Pataki. I'd like to live to see the battle I might die in.

"Awww, come on Gerald! Tell us!" Harold whined, carrying his club over one shoulder. _'Something about that just seems too fitting.' _I chuckled to myself as the class tried to urge me to spill.

"Wellllll….." I glanced back at the two blondes ahead of us, "I really shouldn't."

"TELL US OR I'LL POUND YA!" Harold yelled, putting a fist in my face.

_'Hm. A beating from Helga Pataki or a beating from Harold Berman…'_

"Helga's gonna kill me, guys. Or worse."

"She's been punching me in the face everyday since we were three. You really think one pounding is gonna be that bad?" Brainy wheezed. _'Since when did he start talking so much? AND SINCE WHEN HAS HE HAD AN ACCENT?'_

"Come on Gerald! We promise not to tell!" Stinky urged.

Lila and Nadine nodded in agreement.

"I don't know…"

Phoebe sighed and then dug my grave with one look. The puppy pout. Her eyes looked like they were gonna tear up any minute and honestly, I just couldn't take the torture of it. It's too adorable! Don't judge me! I'm a MAN. A **strong** man…

"Helga and Arnold were kissing!"

"**WHAT?!**"

**"JOHANSSEN!"** I gulped as Helga glared at me, we had come to a stop and I let out a yelp, covering my mouth.

"Boy howdy!" Sid yelled, both hands cupping his head, as Lila let out a gasp from next to him. Phoebe smiled widely at a seething Helga.

"Wilikers!" Stinky scratched his head as Nadine and Sheena giggled. Eugene had the hugest smile on his face.

"No way!" Harold's mouth fell open as Brainy covered his ears.

"Gerald…" Arnold groaned, face-palming.

"Well, that explains why Arnold's wearing such a vibrant shade of pink lip gloss." She smirked as the blondes' eyes widened and Arnold quickly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, both blushing immensely.

"Haha, sorry guys…" I grinned sheepishly. I took a quick glance at my executioness to see her eyes wide and brow furrowed. She looked almost terrified. _'What's up with her?'_

Arnold took her hand, rolling his eyes at the class, "Okay, so ya'll know, let's keep moving guys."

"Wait!" Rhonda yelled.

"What?" he groaned.

"My marriage predictor was right!"

"Rhonda!" Arnold yelled, gasping as his face burned red. I chuckled aloud as everyone laughed.

"Hey, where's Curly?" Brainy questioned at random. We all looked around. Not a Gammelthorpe in sight.

"That's weird, he was just here." Nadine said, glancing up in the trees.

"I'm ever so sure he'll find us." Lila smiled, laying a hand on Brainy's shoulder.

"We're here. Shh!" The Chief had silenced the class as we came to a hidden clearing. The warriors began setting up the catapults. All of our eyes widened as we came to see a tall golden temple covered in trees and jewels. It had engravings and paintings all over it and some old cloths.

"Look! There they are!" Arnold gasped as we saw our missing friends.

Mr. Simmons, Principal Wartz, and Ms. Pataki were in a cage that looked as if it was made out of wood. The kind you'd keep an animal in. Arnold's parents were tied by their hands against a wall next to each other. La Sombra was tying up Chal.

I could see the rest of the pirates and Mr. Martinez standing guard, Chal and Miles' whips attached to his belt. Surprisingly none of them carried guns like the ones back at the village, mainly swords, daggers, and clubs. I guess they only brought what they thought they'd need. Leave it to the villain to underestimate the heroes.

"What are we gonna do, father?" Coyotl kneeled next to the Chief, who was watching the men.

"We'll attack the ones closest by foot and clear a way for some of you to reach La Sombra. I need an archer who can sneak up there without getting caught. They'll have to use an arrow to free those three. If they miss, we'll be found. The need to be a good enough shot to do it. I can't, I must stay with my warriors."

"I'll do it." Helga said automatically.

"Helga, that's—"

"Too dangerous, I got that Football head, but I'm the only one with the skills he needs. It'll be quick. When they drop, you all need to be ready."

"I'll go with her to have her back, don't worry Arnold." Brainy nodded, pulling a sword from his back sheath. Arnold casted the two a worried glance and nodded, "Alright. We'll be ready." The two ran off as he continued, "Nadine, Sid, Eugene will be at one catapult, Rhonda, Sheena, and Lila at the other. Harold and Stinky, find something big to put in it. And no, no launching our classmates!"

They all ran to their places, Harold and Stinky groaning in response, as he spoke.

"Uh, Arnold?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you, me, and Phoebe gonna do?"

"We're going to try to get up there to the others when the fighting starts." He pulled out his sword.

"What? Are you crazy?!" I stuttered, "Phoebe too? Arnold, she's –"

"Completely capable and willing to go into battle with the rest of the warriors?" Phoebe smiled.

"Yeah, exactly! Wait, what?!"

"I figured Phoebe had some experience in combat, considering when we went to see Wheezin' Ed, and she dressed up like a fencer at Rhonda's party, and she gave a good analysis when looking at my sword."

"I do have a great amount of experience. I'll be fine Gerald, just be careful when you swing." She giggled as I looked at her like she was crazy. She just smiled and pulled out her own blade.

"Alright. I'm in. We're all gonna die, but I'm in." I groaned.

**(MINUS HELGA AND BRAINY) CLASS POV **

"So uh, what exactly are we suppose to do again?" Stinky asked, scratching his head again.

"From the looks of it, use these ropes to pull this down." The boys followed Sheena's lead as they all pulled down the catapults.

"Harold, Stinky, go find something heavy to launch!" Rhonda commanded. The boys quickly came back with some mini-boulders.

"Hey, will these do Rhonda?" Harold asked dropping one to the ground.

"Perfect, put 'um in!" They followed her orders quickly, loading each up, "Go gather more, we can't run out of ammo!" They nodded and ran to find some more.

"Seriously, no one's seen Curly anywhere?" she groaned.

The girls, Eugene and Sid shook their heads. Rhonda groaned, smacking her forehead.

"Well, what do we do now Rhonda?" Eugene asked as Harold and Stinky brought more boulders back. A few warriors had joined her in collecting the large rocks, setting down a pair from each. _'Damn, these guys are strong as heck!' _her eyes were wide in shock.

"Now, I guess we wait." After a few moments of silence, Rhonda broke it again.

"So Arnold, what's it like?"

"Huh? What do you mean Rhonda?" he looked at her in confusion but she just rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean, Arnold." She smirked and Arnold gulped.

"I can't believe you kissed Helga, and you didn't get killed." Eugene added, also curious. The sun was beginning to rise in the distant as their vision got a bit clearer.

"I, uhh…"

"I'm oh so glad it finally happened." Lila chimed in. We all looked at her, mouths agape.

"You _knew_?" Arnold asked, probably more shocked than anyone else.

"Well of course. She told me."

"But Helga _hates_ you." Arnold cried, obviously still in shock.

"Oh, only because you like-liked me. Why do you think I told you I only 'like' you, not 'like-like' you? It wasn't to be mean, Arnold, I just didn't feel that way about you and I was ever-so certain that the 'oh-so special someone' for you was Helga. Even before she told me, I had a funny feeling she 'liked you liked you'." We all continued to stare in shock.

"I guess that explains why she wanted to be Juliet in our fourth grade performance. She was really good too." Sheena added.

"And the time she tried to make you jealous by datin' me?" Stinky jumped in.

"Is that why you two were together?" Sid asked, looking mortified.

"She has a certain _charm_ to her, I guess. I'm over it." Stinky shrugged.

"Now that I think about it, it does kinda make sense." Nadine smiled, thinking deeply.

"Uh, guys, I think you're making him freak out." Gerald pointed his thumb in Arnold's direction. His face was red and he looked mortified. How had he not caught on to any of this? Was he really that dense?

"Sorry, Arnold." Sid grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait. So. HELGA likes ARNOLD?"Harold interrupted.

Everyone, even the Green-Eyes turned to him, "YES HAROLD!"

He paused for a minute before bursting out laughing, "I don't believe this, Arnold and Helga? AHH HAHA HA HA!" Arnold just gave him a dry half-lidded look as Gerald crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Harold, Arnold said he 'loved' Helga in front of all of us. Didn't you notice how close they've been acting lately. Not even you're that dumb." Rhonda frowned, crossing her arms and turning her nose upward.

"I forgot!" He argued.

"I stand corrected." She frowned, looking at him before turning back to Arnold, "So how was it?"

"How was what?" Arnold snapped out of his trance and glanced over to Rhonda.

"Kissing Helga Pataki!"

"Oh. Umm, it was nice, I guess." They kept staring making him chuckle nervously, "It was… um," Gerald and Phoebe elbowed him from each side, "Ow! Okay! Well…" He turned red in the cheeks, "Helga's a…good kisser…" And with that, the Chief silenced them with a 'Shh!'

**HELGA'S POV**

We climbed up the side of the temple as quietly and unnoticeable as we could.

"Have you found a good enough spot yet?" Brainy questioned, causing me to nearly jump. I was so distracted by my mission I failed to take notice that he was with me. That seems to happen all the time with him. He's always there, quiet and wheezing. Since when did he talk so much, anyways?

"Not yet", I whispered, "but I think we're getting close." He nodded. It was quiet for a minute until he spoke up, "So how was it?" _'Criminy! What does he want from me?'_

"What now? How was what?!" I whispered viciously.

"The kiss." He blushed. I could feel my face heating up. I forgot he had told me he loved me earlier too. I like Brainy a lot, but he's like a brother. A really weird, stalking, wheezing brother. I snorted and kept climbing, "It was okay, I guess. Here's perfect," kneeling down, I glanced through the thick greenery that had grown over the temple. We seemed to be on the edge of the temple on the same level as La Sombra and the others, "You ready?"

"Helga… Admit it."

"It was fantastic, okay!" I blushed, pulling out my bow and a pink-feathered arrow. I put it in place and pulled back on it, ready to fire. I heard him chuckle from behind me and I smiled.

"And you were right."

**CHALTIQUEL'S POV**

"Ow! Easy psycho!" I yelped, as the old cloth he used to tie us to the temple tightened on my wrists. He just sneered and walked to the front.

"Let's think positive, guys. This brings back some good memories." Miles grinned at Stella.

"Could you STOP saying that? **What** could POSSIBLY make you think like that at a time like this?!" I glared, using me feet as leverage to tray and pull against the cloth. It didn't even tear. He chuckled as Stella smiled, rolling her eyes.

"I think they've lost it." Principal Wartz stated flatly to mascara covered Olga and a nervous Robert Simmons.

"This is the temple Arnold was born in. Your father helped us here and the Green-Eyes led us here when I was in labor."

"Oh! That's so precious!" Mr. Simmons smiled, trying to take his mind off the situation.

"Heelloooo? We're about to lose to the bad guy and probably get killed off one-by-one. Is this really the time to be thinking about that?" I glared, as they shared a laugh.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" We were all silenced by La Sombra's glare as he held on tightly to La Corazón. I froze against the wall as he leaned into me, sniffing my green locks, causing me to cringe. "Just like your mother," he whispered, a hint of amusement in his raspy voice, "Pull all you want, Bonita, I will kill you sooner or later." He pulled away from me.

"You stay away from her La Sombra!" Miles yelled, glaring at the masked man. He snickered and walked up to my dad, "What can you do? You're all tied up." Dad glared at him as he walked over to Stella.

"Why don't you untie me so I can knock that grin off that I just know is one your face right now." She smirked, glaring at him through pure hatred.

"I would, but unlike you're idiot husband, you might succeed in stopping me." He turned away, walking forward. "And I've waited to long to kill you two. Then all of you will be gone. I've already taken care of that football headed brat and his friends. The Green-Eyes too. All that's left are you and the princess."

He reached into his cloak and pull out a long blade. "The question is, who will go first?"

I gulped in place, my stomach sinking as my parents gasped. _'Arnold. Please be okay, please save us. He's gonna kill us! Please don't be dead, please-!'_ Before I could finish, I fell back onto the ground, my mom and dad along with me. _'What the heck?' _

La Sombra turned around, his eyes wide.

"DODGE!" Miles yelled, all of us hitting the ground as huge rocks began smashing into the temple. _'No. Way! The Green-Eyes?'_ I smiled as I saw Ilhuicatl flying over us. La Sombra let out a swear as Green-Eyed warriors ran out from the trees, engaging in battle with Tlacelel and Coyotl. Along side them were my brother, Phoebe, and Gerald. They were making their way towards us.

La Sombra growled, yelling into the sky. I took this chance to run over to the caged adults.

"Mom! Help me pull!" Stella ran over and we pulled at the cage door.

"Use this." We screamed as Brainy came from nowhere, holding out a sword.

"Brian!" I hugged him as mom took the sword and told the others to stand back. She swung at it a couple times before Wartz rammed the door. Free from the cage, the rushed out. Helga came out of the bushes as Stella threw the sword to Miles. He caught it in time to block an attack by La Sombra.

"Stella, get them out of here!" Miles called, dodging another swing.

"This way!" Helga waved them over, "It's safer! You needa climb down." The adults didn't hesitate to get away from the battle, though Helga had to force Olga to go without her.

**PHOEBE'S POV**

I swung my blade, slicing the club of a man who came at me like a rapid monkey. I used the handle to hit him in the stomach, and when he bent over, I knocked him unconscious.

"Come on guys!" I yelled, telling them to follow me to the front of the temple. Arnold kicked one of the pirates in the face before looking my way, then to Gerald. He nodded at Gerald and ran past me, Gerald close behind as I joined them. All was going well so far. I looked over to where the Chief was engaged in battle with Señor Martinez and he nodded in our direction.

We headed up the steps of the temple, avoiding the spots where boulders had smashed into.

"Mom! Dad! Chal!"

"ARNOLD!" They both yelled, looking in Arnold's direction.

With the distraction at hand, La Sombra attempted to kick Miles into Stella.

"NO!" Arnold and Chal both screamed. But they had another reason to, one that stopped my own heart as I watched it happen. Helga took the blow, pushing the Shortmans to the side.

We came to their level and I ran over to where Helga laid against the temple wall.

"HELGA!" I screamed, "Helga? Are you okay?"

She let out as hiss as Stella ran over to us. La Sombra laughed as the boys glared at him.

"Miles, she's bleeding. Wound to the head. I need to get her back to the village or at least away from here." She yelled, applying pressure to Helga's wound. She picked her up slowly and headed down the steps.

"Gerald! Arnold! I'm going to help to help!" We made our way down the steps of the temple.

**ARNOLD'S POV**

I barely had time to dodge La Sombra's attack when he swung at him again. Miles swiftly pulled him out the way. La Sombra pushed past Gerald and began running up the temple. Chal glared at where he had gone and quickly followed.

"CHAL!" I yelled, running in after her.

"Arnold!" Gerald came after me.

"KIDS!" My dad runs after us. I don't know where we're headed, but my mind is reeling. All I can think about is the blood running down Helga's pale face. The bright red liquid seemed so out of place against the pale creamy color of her skin. On another thought, I'm confused on Chal's actions. _'Why is she so distant? I understand her pain, but there's something else in there.'_

"Arnold! Arnold, you've got to stop Chal! She's not herself! I don't know what he said to her, but I my guess is correct, she's not stable! She's gonna try to **kill** La Sombra!" My dad yelled. I ran faster as Gerald and I entered the last level of the temple and followed the two outside.

"Chal! STOP!" We yelled as we came across La Sombra and Chal who were in the middle of a stare down.

"Chal! What's going on?" I questioned, putting my sword back into my sheath. I slowly approached her.

"ASK DAD!" She screamed. I flinched a little.

"Chal, just calm down…" Dad had caught up to us.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" She looked lost, as if she was about to cry.

"Because we thought it'd be best if you didn't know. We were just trying to protect you. We just wanted the best for you."

"Wait, I'm confused, what's goin' on here exactly?" Gerald asked, lowering his sword a little bit.

"HE'S MY REAL FATHER!" Chal screamed, tears falling from her face to the ground.

'_What?! La Sombra?'_

"But what about Eduardo?!" Gerald jumped in.

_***FLASHBACK TIIIIME!***_

_** Chal and La Sombra are going with the guards towards the temple.**_

_** "You've grown up to look just like your mother."**_

_** "What do you know! You bastard! You killed her! You heartless, bad man!"**_

_** "I know everything about your mother. We grew up in the village together."**_

_** Chal stopped struggling against him and paused in shock. "You're lying."**_

_** "She smelled like coconuts and jasmine, her favorite color was purple, she loved to sing and dance at festivals, and she was protective over anyone she knew. We were childhood friends. I'd get in to trouble and she was always there to get me out of it. We fell in love with each other."**_

_** "Shut up! How could she love someone like you! You're cruel and evil! Hell, you just killed off all of my family and friends! You took La Corazón! You killed her!"**_

_** "Eh, more or less."**_

_** "Why?!" **_

_** "Because the damn bitch was taking what is mine and giving it to another man."**_

_** "What do you mean?"**_

_** "The plan was for me to raise you, but she just wouldn't have that. She wanted to protect you from me. She wanted you to be a 'family' with that hat-wearing explorer."**_

_** "You mean my father?" **_

_** "No, I mean what I said."**_

_** "I don't understand! Why'd you kill my father too!?"**_

_** "NOBODY. Takes what is **__mine__**!" He yanked me forward. "You were mine to raise!"**_

_** "So you killed my father because you wanted to raise me? What the hell?! "**_

_** "HE WASN'T YOUR REAL FATHER!"**_

_**Chal froze, as did the two men behind them. Her lime green eyes met with lime green. Those eyes she had recognized on him before… She recognized them, because she had been seeing the every time she saw herself. Everyone said she smiled like her father, Eduardo, but looked exactly like her mother. But she began to realize that it was because they were all in denial. They all knew the truth. They had hidden it to protect the princess. Not from him, but what they were afraid of what she could become. A murderer, a pirate, a thief, a villain. Her father. La Sombra. She smiled like La Sombra. She was a trouble maker, like La Sombra. And if need be, she could be a killer: Like La Sombra.**_

_***FLASHBACK OVER* **_

"I can't believe this." Gerald groaned, rubbing his head. My dad looked broken. And that broke me. His blue-green eyes pleaded silently as Chal continued to stare down La Sombra, who was holding La Corazón under his arm.

"Chal, don't do this. You're not like him!"

"How do you know Arnold?! What do any of you know!? I don't even know!" She took a step towards La Sombra.

"Chal, please. If you do this, you'll be just like him." I pleaded, as she took another step. I took one too. "Chal, you're better than this. You helped me find my parents, you helped me with Helga, and you're my friend. You're my sister. I know you're nothing like him. Your not evil, you're kind, and a great dancer, and you made my friends and me enjoy the jungle. You brought the Green-Eyes out from hiding. You're good. You can walk away from this."

She was right in front of him. I watched in horror as she reached for him, but he didn't even flinch. She didn't hesitate, as she pulled his mask down off his face. He smile at her, causing her to begin taking steps back. Her eyes were wide with fear and shock. Same eyes, same smile. She ran over to our dad. He enveloped her in a tight hug as she hid her face, ashamed of her true father.

"I knew you couldn't do it. You're just like your mother, too caring to actually kill someone. If I had raised you, this would—" Before he could finish he hissed as an arrow pierced his back, causing Chal to turn around and run over as he dropped his sword and fell off the edge.

Out of instinct, I grabbed his shirt and my dad caught La Corazón. Gerald grabbed onto the back of my shirt, and Chal onto Gerald's legs.

"NO!" La Sombra glared at Miles. We looked up too see that it was the Chief who had shot the arrow. Warriors were tying up the pirates, though some where unconscious, or worse. The class came out cheering, but stopped and began running towards us along with my mom and the adults.

La Sombra gasped, sneering at me, "Unlike my daughter and her family, I am not above taking one's life!" He hissed, blood oozing from his mouth through his teeth. "If I can't have the treasure, I will take you instead!" With that, he yanked me forward, causing Gerald to lose his grip on me.

It was as if time froze. La Sombra's grip on me had loosened as we made our way plummeting to the first level. I could hear my name being screamed by so many people, except for one. One was just yelling. Or, calling. It kept getting closer and closer, until it was right above me, the keeper of the sound with my hand in his grasp. We swing from the vine and my savior began laughing hysterically.

"CURLY!" Everyone yelled, before cheering. We landed on the 2nd level as La Sombra's body hit the first. We all gasped and looked away. We were all silent as a couple of green eyes removed the body from our presence by promptly throwing it off the first level's side into some bushes. They really hated that guy… **(A/N: Hey, he had it coming!)**

"Okay, no more out of state field trips, agreed?" Mr. Simmons piped in.

"Agreed!" We all said automatically.

"I think I'm going to need a therapist…" Mr. Simmons added in.

"Agreed!" the teachers frowned.

"We're so fired, aren't we?" he asked.

"Probably…" Olga and Wartz answered frowning.

"Hey, guys! Come up here!" Miles yelled, "I found something!" We all shared a look as Tlacelel and Coyotl ran to join the class. They eventually made it up to our level and I was immediately pulled into a bunch of tight hugs. Okay, strike that, mom enveloped me in a teary-eyed choke hold!

"Mom! Mom!" I gasped, "I can't breathe!" She gasped letting me go. Helga glared at me from behind me mother, her headdress gone and a wet cloth tied around her head like a bandage. She started yelling at me about how I could've gotten killed. I smiled and hugged her before pulling away and grabbing her hand, making her blush. Curly got a kiss on the cheek from Rhonda for being a saving my life, causing him to howl like a wolf, earning a good slap to the jaw. We found my dad with Chal and Gerald near a door on the top floor covered in jewels and engravings.

"I don't remember this being in here…" Stella said, scratching her chin, "It's so, shiny."

"I think this is it. The treasure room…" He looked to the Chief who nodded in their direction. My dad took La Corazón and placed it on a pedestal above the door. La Corazón began to glow, even though the light of a new day was nearly upon us. Slowly the door began to shake and crumble, creating a small entry way. We all looked to each other with looks saying 'I'm not going in there, you first.' Chal entered the large room to see what was in it.

"There's nothing in here! It's empty!" she gasped, turning to us. But she was very wrong. Something was in there. Something that played an important part in our lives. Something that, without it, none of us would be together. The treasure had brought the Green-Eyes to their breaking point, caused them to leave their village. The treasure had reconstructed a family, create the biggest adventure, and brought so many people together. La Sombra was right, the 'Great Creator' did leave us all a treasure.

We all smiled at each other then at Chal, who turned to us, "What are you all staring at?" Her accent became thick with embarrassment.

_'Just the treasure, Chal. Just the treasure.' _

**A/N: Oooo wee! Okay, the next one is the last then the epilogue which will explain some stuff in my new fic, "Curly's Angels" I'm also planning a Chrainy fic (ChalxBrainy) with my girl Panfla! Thank you all for reading and I'll try to update soon. I just started my Junior year Friday so I might be a bit busy now. Also! Guess what! THE KISS! I DREW IT! I am also releasing one by one the girls' Halloween costumes for "Curly's Angels" so check out my new pic, "Lila Sawyer."**

**I needa sleep, its 4:30 AM! Got church later! **

**Love you guys and thanks for your support! Hope this was good enough! I sure hope so! Did you like the twist in the plot? More coming soon! **

**Read, review, and request plz! **

**Love, Kirei **


	14. Welcome to Hillwood

**A/N: Gah! Why does it all have to end? Lol okay, maybe not completely but forreals, last chapter in San Lorenzo then an epilogue. Thank you all for sticking with me and reading this all the way through. I worked really hard on this and appreciate all of you! Look out for more of Curly's Angels and my girl Panfla and I are currently working on a fanfic for Brainy and Chaltiquel. I'm really hoping you guys are interested in 'Chrainy'. Or at least we got some Brainy fans! Woo woo! … Okay, I'll never do that again…Anyways; look out on deviantart for a clue on my upcoming AxH fic!**

**Enjoy the last day in The Heart of San Lorenzo!**

**I still don't own Hey Arnold! but I do wish Craig would read this! Pretty please? Lol**

ARNOLD'S POV

The next few days all seemed to go like a blur. Between our adventures with the Green-Eyes, spending time with my parents, and keeping the gang out of trouble, the weeks been pretty exciting. I can't lie when I said I was a bit sad to hear that the plane had arrived Friday morning. Then again, I can't wait to take Mom and Dad back home to Grandpa and Grandma. I exited the palace we were allowed to stay in. I found my parents waiting outside with the rest of their stuff packed. The adults and some warriors (surprisingly) left the village to help us load our cargo.

"Ready to head out, son?" My dad grinned at me and patted my back. I gave him a calm half-lidded smile as my mom smiled at us.

"Yeah, I've got everything, the gangs waiting for us at the wagon with the our teachers."

"Wait, wait, wait!" My mom yelled, stopping us as we began down the stairs. We turned to look at her and received one of the happiest smiles I've ever seen on anyone. _'I wonder if that's what I look like when I smile…'_

"Let's go down like a family!" She grabbed my and my father's hands. I blushed and we were all beaming brightly.

My parents and I waved goodbye to the villagers. I could sense a hint of sadness from my parents about leaving. After all, they've been here for 9 years. It's like me leaving Hillwood.

"Man! I can't wait to see Grandma and Grandpa! They're gonna be so happy! Can you imagine it?" I grinned at them. I really missed my grandparents, and as crazy as they are, the boarders. They helped raise me when my parents couldn't. They're my family just as much as Mom, Dad, and…

"Chal! Where's Chal?!" I looked up at them as we boarded the wagon taking us to our plane.

Mom and Dad looked at each other with a slightly worried face.

"Should we, um, tell him Stella?" Dad rubbed the back of his neck as the wagon began its trail. Mom pushed her hair out of her face and let out a sigh, Um..."

"She's not coming?!" She has come! She helped me with Helga and La Sombra! She's, she's my sister! She's my family!

"We have to go and convince her to come back!" I stood but was pulled back by my parents.

"Honey, be careful, you'll fall!" Mom scolded.

I sat back down with my face in hands. I began to feel a little sick. How could they just leave her?

"What's wrong, Arnold?" Helga nudged me. I turned to see everyone looking at me. I frowned and Helga's look softened.

"Chal's not coming home with us…"

"What!?" Everyone gasped and chatter and yells of disapproval.

"But, who's gonna go shopping with me?" Rhonda gasped.

"We were all supposed to go see _Rats!_ when we all got back!" Eugene sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, and we were all suppose to go to Dinoland with Chal." Sid frowned.

"Aw man, this really bites!" Stinky cried, throwing his hand over his eyes.

"Mm, mm, mm. After all we done been through." Gerald shook his head sadly.

"We're all ever so sorry Arnold." Lila added, her delicate face, for once, full of sadness.

I looked over at Helga; she just stared up at the cascading green canopy that flowed over the multiple thick branches. A small smirk planted on her face.

"What's so funny?" I asked, a hint of anger in my voice.

"You're all morons." She winked at me, causing my face to flush. Brainy smiled from his spot in between Curly and Sid.

"You know, you're going to run out of tree limbs at some point or another." My parents smiled as a giggle echoed through the jungle as none other than Chaltiquel came out of the trees and landed in the middle of the wagon.

"Haha, miss me?" she grinned, her accent melting the hearts of our classmates.

"CHAL!" They all yelled.

"The one and only!" She smirked at me.

"We thought you weren't coming!" I grinned, hugging her.

"Do you think I'd look like this if I wasn't?" She put on her best modeling pose, extracting a giggle from our peers. She had a point. She wore one of dad's old blue jean shirts, underneath it a mango yellow-orange half-top with white trimmings. Along with it she work a pair of pale blue shorts. I smiled when I noticed her brown moccasin boots and her lime green bracelets. The most catching thing was the white bandana on her head, which was covered with red polka-dots. She mentioned that she found it in Eduardo's room. Mom said she had given it to her before Chal was born.

"I love it! Its totally city-chic meets jungle-cute!" Rhonda squealed.

"It's what? Okay, even I think that sounds kinda lame, Rhonda." Nadine giggled, as Rhonda 'hmphed'. I chuckled as we came to a stop in front of the plane. 'Thank you La Sombra.' **(A/N: Remember La Sombra had brought them here by plane, which turns out his brother had taken from the United States :P) **I hopped off as mom and dad helped off everyone else. I could see the Chief and his son, along with another thick man from the village. As I got closer, I recognized him as Matlal, the baker of the village that Chal liked to steal from. I smiled as everyone caught up, most began boarding the aircraft.

**CHAL'S POV**

I smiled as I notice Tío Tlacelel and Coyotl standing near the plane. I ran up next to Arnold.

"Tlacelel! Coyotl! Matlal?" I looked on surprised. He was…crying?!

"Matlal?" I frowned at the round, tan man in his messy little apron.

"I'm gonna miss you, little rebel!"

"Oh, Matlal! You old coot!" I hugged his round belly as my parents nodded at him.

"Here, a gift from me. You don't have to steal it this time." He handed me a woven basket. Out of curiosity, my family peeked inside. It held enough baked goodies for our trip back for everyone.

"Oh my! Matlal!" Mom gasped, eyes glistening. "Thank you!"

Matlal smiled, "And no raspberries for Señor Miles!" He gave dad a rough pat on the back, "I remembered this time! Sadly, it is the last." Dad chuckled as Matlal pulled a loaf of bread from his rusack. "Here, for old time's sake. In honor of Eduardo." He smiled softly at Chal, handing the loaf to her. She smiled and nodded , "Thank you. I will miss you, my old friend. One day, maybe we can play our game again. Five gold pieces says I'll still fit through your window!" The old baker laughed cheerfully.

Coyotl stepped up, "When you come back, I might be chief…" he looked down at his feet, "Chal, I'm so-!" Chal interrupted his apology with a swift and tight hug.

"It's okay. I understand, my cousin." They parted and shared a smile, "But just know I can still kick your ass when I come back, chief or not." She smirked, giving him a playful punch to the arm. He laughed before turning to Helga.

"I wish you could've stayed longer, your company was enjoyable." He smiled, a small blush on his cheeks.

"Ah, thanks. Same." Helga blushed, and swallowed hard out of embarrassment as Sid, Stinky, and Harold laughed as they boarded, mocking them with kissy faces.

"But, alas, my heart belongs to another within the village. My apologies for leading you on." I wanted to laugh at Helga's reaction. Her face was a mix of disgust, embarrassment, disbelief, but you could tell she was slightly amused and wanted to roll over laughing.

"It's okay. I have someone else I like anyways." She and Arnold glanced at each other before looking away. Tlacelel was next to approach our family and Helga.

He approached Helga first. "We were able to recover these for you." He smiled, handing her her bow and arrows from the battle. She beamed brightly taking them back. "You have done well, and we owe you all our lives." He turned to all of us and then to Arnold, "You gave us back our hope and strength. If you ever need anything, do not hesitate to ask, young hero. You are all welcomed in our village at anytime. You are Green-Eyed family now." He looked up at Stella and Miles.

"You have saved us from the sleeping sickness twice. You have brought a blessed child into our world and saved our greatest treasure." He smiled at me, making me blushed. "We will miss you old friends. I know our paths will intertwine once again someday, whether it be our souls, or our future generations to come. I thank you one last time, for now, until we see each other again." He shook hands with Dad and hugged my mother. He turned to me, a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"My beloved sobrina. You will be missed. Though troublesome, and veeery mischievous, you have brought life and adventure to us all. You are much like your mother. Kind-hearted, giving, daring, sneaky," he grinned widely, "and loved by everyone who meets you. You are our treasure, but your place is no longer with us. Now, you will make your own path. When you were born, your mother chose to raise you with Eduardo and our American friends. She chose to protect you and she knew what that would lead to. Same with your father, Eduardo. I know you've learned of your birth father, La Somba. Though he was not the best man, you do have his one quality he was respected for before he left the village; his dedication. I know you will do well in this place you will travel to and call your home. Before you leave, a gift to you." He pulled out a necklace with the symbol of the Green-Eyes as a charm. At the center of the eye was a glowing green rock for the pupil. I handed the rest of my gifts to mom and dad before gasping, "Tío! La Corazón!"

Everyone behind me gasped. The center of the necklace was a piece of La Corazón! _'Oh my gosh!'_

"Yes," he smiled softly, "this was your mother's royal necklace. She never took it off. Now it is yours." He gently put it over my head and onto my tan shoulders. I marveled at the charm, speechless as I ran my delicate fingers over the stone.

"Now you will always have a piece of San Lorenzo with you." With that he embraced me in a tight hug as my eyes began to water.

"Goodbye, for now, Tío, Coyotl, Matlal, San Lorenzo. I will miss you, and you have my love forever." I let go of my uncle and we all bowed one last time. I smiled and wiped my eyes as the last of us boarded the plane. Everyone was shouting and talking as Mr. Simmons tried to calm them down. Mom and Dad headed to the front, preparing to fly the plane. I looked back at my uncle, the chief of the Green-Eyes, my cousin, Prince Coyotl, future chief, and our baker, Matlal. I gasped as I noticed something else: hundreds of bright green eyes in the trees and greenery behind them.

I smiled and waved before turning and moving to find a seat.

"Mmm, mm, mm. I cannot believe it. We did it, Arnold." Gerald grinned as him and Arnold did their little handshake. I grinned as I took them all in. My parents preparing to fly us to America, happy and teasing each other; Arnold watching Helga sit down; Helga in a blissful state; Phoebe smiling at Gerald as he thought over their adventure here; Mr. Simmons making sure everyone was buckled before sitting down next to a snoozing Principal Wartz; Lila and Olga giggling to themselves; Rhonda yelling at Curly (still in a loincloth) from her seat next to Nadine; Sid, Stinky, and Harold laughing and joking around; Eugene being tended to by Sheena; and a quiet Brian Bartlett staring out the window.

I smiled to myself. I don't know what this new life will bring me, but so far, I love it just as much as I love San Lorenzo. _'I'm ready for you Hillwood.'_

I made my way down the aisle, playfully pushing Arnold into the seat next to Helga.

"Chal!" he grinned.

"You know you wanted to sit next to your _girlfriend_." I laughed as everyone rang out with 'Ooos!'

My heart began to speed up as I jumped into the seat next to Brainy, or as I like to call him, Brian. He blushed red against his pale cheeks.

"Hey, mind if I get to know you a little better?" I questioned, giving him a half-lidded smile.

"Not at all."

It was around 9 PM that we all arrived at the 'airport' as they called it, in 'Hillwood'. I was so huge and busy. Everyone was quick to find their parents, heck, Olga cried when she saw her parents. Helga just rolled her eyes. Many stared at mom and dad wide-eyed. Some had their mouths wide open.

I felt nervous as we looked through the crowd of families, watching as some said 'hello' or 'welcome home' and on occasion 'What happened to you guys?!' to my parents.

"Chal, are you okay?" Arnold asked as he waved goodbye to our classmates.

"I'm…afraid. What if they don't like me?"

"Are you kidding? They'll love you! I have a feeling especially Grandma. You're pretty similar."

Mom and Dad laughed at the thought of my new abuelita. I smiled as the crowd began to clear.

"Miles?" We all turned to see a boney old man with a cleft chin standing by with a nervous and worried expression. With him, holding his hand, was an elderly woman in a green dress, a man with black hair and glasses, a blonde woman, a man with pink skin and brown hair, and a stocky short man with red hair.

"DAD!" I gasped at what papa Miles called the boney man.

"It is you! It's him! I don't believe it!" All of them erupted in cheers and tears as the old man, I'm guessing Phil Shortman, my new abuelito, and the elderly woman, I'm guessing was Grandma or Pookie embraced in tears and joy, hugging it out.

"You did it, Arnold! You really did it!" Grandpa Phil grinned, hugging Arnold.

"Well, we couldn't have gotten back without a little help." Stella smiled as they all turned to look at me. I blushed, feeling awkward, yet not completely out of place.

"My, my, who's this young lady. Are you a friend of Kimba's?" I blushed, remembering Arnold telling me about her nicknames for everyone.

"I'm his little sister."

"Sister?!" The blonde lady, which must be Suzie, looked at the pinkened man who I was told would be Mr. Kokoshka, her husband.

"This is unbelievable!" The dark haired man cried. He must be Mr. Hyunh.

"You can't be serious!" The short man, Mr. Potts, added.

"Oh no, Miles! What did I tell you in high school! Always use a- daawww, now Stella's gonna kill you in your sleep!"

"Phil! She's Chalchi and Eduardo's!" Stella interrupted.

"Ya don't say!" Grandpa grinned.

"Yes, my true parents are Princess Chalchi and La Sombra, but I was raised by my 2nd father Eduardo, Mom, and Dad."

"Well where is the old cowboy?" Phil grinned, looking around. We all frowned a little.

"We lost Eduardo in San Lorenzo…" Miles stated.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry dear." I was engulfed in a hug by Grandma Pookie.

I smiled. I think I love this woman already. "Well then, let's get home to the boarding house, I'm runnin' on empty! Judging by the whip attached to her hip and the sword on Shortman's back, not to mention the weapon's your little friend with pink bow and one eyebrow had, you've all got an interesting story to tell!" Grandpa smiled. I joined the group as we began to head out.

"Helga doesn't have a unibrow…" I whispered as we got outside.

"I gotta show you our school yearbooks." Arnold laughed.

)O(

I gasped as we began driving into the city. There were so many huge buildings and stores. There were cars I had only seen in books and pictures. I smiled as Arnold pointed out Green's Meats, Mrs. Vitello's flower shop where he said he and Gerald worked, Slausens', Dolly's Donuts, Stoop Kid's stoop, the park, Mighty Pete, Bi Bob's Beeper Emporium, where Helga's dad works, Dinoland, the movie theater, the Vacant Lot, aka Gerald Field, and P.S. 118. I smiled as we came upon a big, red building with a green door.

"Whelp, welcome to Sunset Arms!" Grandpa turned to me. I grinned widely.

"Come on, Freckles! Let's get you a room!" Grandma jumped out the car with a "Yahoo!" jumping into Grandpa's arms. He rolled his eyes playfully before following the boarders inside after a hoard of animals ran out.

I picked up a cute little pig that came running up to us. "You must be Abner." I cuddled him as mom scratched his ears.

"Aww, my little Abner's all grown up!" He squealed and I handed him to mom, who cuddled him.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Miles grinned hugging us all. "Home, sweet home!"

I followed them in as we walked inside. It smelt of watermelons and sweet wood. It made me feel cozy, as if I was getting a warm hug from the home. I loved it!

"Come on Chal, welcome home. Let's get you a room." Miles grinned.

I smiled and followed my family upstairs.

"This is our old room here. You can have the room across from us. We'll decorate it however you like!" Stella smiled, hugging me.

"And my room is up here!" Arnold pulled down some stairs and we followed him up.

"Oh wow!" I grinned, looking through his skylight. He pulled a remote out of his desk as he set his bag and sword on the floor. He pressed a button which turned on some smooth music with a chilled beat, which he called 'Jazz'. A red couch flipped out from his wall.

"Aw, nice! I could never get that to work!" Miles said, "You know, this use to be my room growing up."

"Really?" Arnold beamed.

"Yep." Dad smiled and fell back on Arnold's bed, "Come on, get over here, Shortmans." We laughed as Stella put down Abner and flopped on the bed next to Miles.

"I can't believe you're all here." Arnold smiled, taking me hand.

"I can't believe I'm here." I grinned at him, squeezing his hand in mind.

"Attack um?" I grinned.

He nodded as we yelled, charging and leaping onto the bed with my parents. We all let out a shout as Abner joined in. _'Yeah, I love Hillwood.'_

**NO ONE'S POV**

It's been 9 long years, but for once, in a long time, you could here pure joy and fulfilled laughter coming from the Shortman home. Complete and sweet.

**A/N: GAHHH! FINISHED! SORTA. One more chapter left. It'll be kinda short, but it'll involve Helga and Arnold fluff and Chal meeting Wolfgang! Haha! Help you enjoyed the fic and I hope you'll love my next one too! Stay tuned for that and the last deliciously fluffy chapter! Also, watch my deviantart for an update to find out about my next fic! Thanks to all those who've read this and stuck with me! Love you guys and see ya soon!**

**Love, KireiTsuki!**


	15. Pink Bows and Turquoise Eyes

**A/N: Hey guys! Last chapter! Man, it's been a wild ride! I can't wait to get started on my next fic! Here are some clues! **

**It's AxH, some GertiexPhil, a Brainy-Helga team up, and plenty of action!**

**Hope you guys will stay tuned in! Love you guys!**

**ARNOLD'S POV**

It's been 2 days since our trip to San Lorenzo, and Chal was finally enrolled at P.S. 118. Today was her first day at a public school, but we already felt that she was a part of the class. I smiled as we rounded the corner headed back to the boarding house. We were going to teach her how to play baseball today in Gerald Field.

"Hey Mr. Green!"

"Hi Mrs. Vitello!"

We smiled and waved as we passed by and they waved back at us. I smiled as Chal kept up the pace next to me, still amazed by the buildings and signs. You could tell the cars and lights were new to her. Sometimes it'd be time to walk across the street and she'd forget and stare at the lights. Or repeatedly touch the walk button.

We crossed the street and walked over to the boarding house. Chal grinned and ran up the steps to open the door. She said the crowd of animals reminded her of the Green-Eyes' village. I smiled as I followed her in, making sure there were no animals left.

"Why does the sign say "No kids. Pets okay?" Chal laughed as I closed the door.

"Eh, Grandma must've wrote it." We shared a laugh and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey mom!" I grinned as mom looked up from chopping carrots for tonight's dinner with Grandma.

"Hey kiddos. How was school, Arnold? You like P.S. 118, Chal?" She gave me a peck on the forehead and Chal a hug as Grandma handed us apples.

"Hey, kids! How was school?" We smiled as Dad came in from upstairs.

"It was pretty cool! I really like all the stuff Mr. Simmons is teaching us. The projects he gives are really encouraging."

"Chal, we watched a documentary on the life of naked mole rats." I gave her a half-lidded stare.

"Yeah, I know! Aren't they cute?" We all shared a worried glance as Grandpa walked in with the paper.

"Hey there Shortman! Freckles!" Chal winked and pointed at Grandpa, "Steely Phil."

He chuckled as he sat down at the table.

"So, what are you two up to today, any homework?" Mom asked , getting back to her vegetable chopping.

"No, Mr. Simmons went easy on us since we all just got back." I answered, chewing the rest of my apple.

"He said he thought we needed calm, relaxing few days before he tried to get us to work. Says we've been through a 'traumatic experience".

"Well, I guess that seems understandable." Dad smiled, sitting down. Grandma handed him an apple and hugged him. He chuckled and took a bite.

"So, _Arnold,_ gonna tell them where we stopped before we came home." Chal giggled, taking a bite of her apple. My face turned red as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Oh, I know that look. That's the look he gets when Eleanor's around! How sweet!" Grandma smiled, eyeing me from her spot by the stove.

"Grandma!" I blushed. By now, they figured out Eleanor was what Grandma called Helga whenever she was around.

"Did you walk her home, son?" Dad grinned, giving me a proud, half-lidded glance.

"Uh, well, not exactly…" I pulled out a pink ribbon from a striped bag in my backpack, "I figured that since I kinda ruined her other one, I would get her a new one." I smiled a little bit, "It doesn't hold the same memories as the last one, but I hope she'll like it."

"Oh, Arnold, that's so sweet." Mom hugged me a bit too tight.

"Oh boy, he got her started." Dad rolled his eyes as him and Grandpa shared a knowing laugh.

"And just WHAT is THAT supposed to mean, Mr. Shortman?" Mom glared, letting go and stalking over to my dad.

"Oh, uhh, nothing honey…"

"Are you implying I'm weak? A sap?!"

"No, sweetie, I…" He didn't finish because mom had him by the collar shaking him.

"Gah! STELLAAA! I'm SOOORRRY!"

"You're DAMN RIGHT you're sorry!" She let him go crossing her arms.

"Okay, okay, kill dad and his guilty conscience later. Tell um what else, Arnold!" Chal grabbed me by the shoulders, jumping up and down. I smiled. _'So, I guess she gets her spontaneous nature from mom.'_

I dug into my pocket and opened up a small box. Inside it was a small gold chain with a golden heart locket.

"Isn't it cool!?" Chal looked to our parents, "Show um inside! Do it, Arnold, do it!" Chal got really close to my face, grabbing me by my collar. My eyes got wide. "Doooo iiiiiiit."

"Um, okay." I pulled her off of me and opened the locket. Inside was a picture Nadine had caught in San Lorenzo of us dancing together.

"Wow, Arnold, that's preeetty snazzy!" Grandpa grinned, rubbing his chin.

"Thanks, I'm going to give it to her when I, um, tell her about, well…"

"Us leaving?" Mom's eyes softened as she glanced at Dad.

You see, last night, I mentioned my dreams about travelling with my parents. They thought it would be a fun idea for us four to go travelling around after our 5th grade year ended. The plan was to go to school elsewhere and live as a family while travelling. We were going to come back when it was time for Chal and me to start high school, which we would attend in Hillwood. We talked it over between us four and Grandma and Grandpa. They were reluctant to let us all go, fearing they'd lose us all this time, but after a while they agreed. They thought it would be good for me to be with my parents for a while, after all, this was the first time we had all been in the boarding house together (not counting Chal). I really, really, wanted to go. I had talked to the gang about it already and so did Chal.

Chal wanted to stay here with Grandma and Grandpa. We were all shocked to say the least.

_***Flashback***_

_** "WHAT!?" We all shouted. She just stood there with a small, sad smile.**_

"_**I'm not going."**_

"_**Chal, we can't just leave you here!" Mom cried, her eyes aflame with worry. **_

"_**Yes you can. Arnold was here for nine years."**_

"_**CHAL!" My parents gasped. Chal's eyes went wise when she realize how harsh that sounded.**_

"_**Oh, I didn't mean it like that, mama, papa. My apologies. Hear me out," she grinned, her unusually bright, green eyes, "I want to trade places with Arnold." We shared confused glances.**_

_**She continued, "All my life, I've never quite fit in with the villagers. I knew they cared for me as a princess, but never as just me. Now that I'm here, I don't want to leave. I want to see America, I want to see Hillwood! I finally have friends! I'm not looked at with disapproval. People are nice to me here. They know where I came from but they accepted me automatically. Mama, Papa, you know this to be true. On top of that, you two have been with me since I was a baby girl. Now its time for you to be with Arnold, your baby boy. He needs you both, and this is your chance to make up for those years you lost. It may not be the 9 years you missed, but this will make an epic mark in his life. After all he's been through, and with his kind, forgiving heart, mi hermano deserves to have you all to himself for a couple of years, don't you think? Besides, I want to get to know the gang and the boarders. And of course, my awesome grandparents." She hugged both Grandma and Grandpa who smiled appreciatively.**_

"_**Dat is so lovely!" We turned to see the boarders ease dropping and bawling from the doorway. Mr. Hyunh blew his nose into his hanky while Suzie smiled, clasping her hands.**_

"_**That was really nice, Freckles." Mr. Potts smirked, swiping his eye with his thumb.**_

"_**Is everyone gonna cry in this story?" Grandpa threw his hands into the air. Chal rolled his eyes as we all looked confused at his weird outburst. That's usually Grandma's thing.**_

"_**Hey, Arnold, when you leave, does that mean I can have your room?" Mr. Kokoshka asked, looking hopeful, but too overjoyed. "Oskar!" Suzie scolded, earning a 'What?'**_

_**I gave him a dry, half-lidded stare. **_

"_**No, no, Mr. Kokoshka!" We laughed as Chal scolded him, she still couldn't say his name properly. It was kinda adorable, especially considering she's my 'baby sister' as Olga referred to it.**_

"_**I will lock up Arnold's room and nobody will go in there unless I permit it! Got it?" Grandpa growled, pointing at Oskar. He turned back to us, muttering about him being no good.**_

"_**So are we in agreement?" Chal asked, clasping her hands and cocking her head a little.**_

"_**Are you sure about this Chal? Three years is a long time, even with visits." Dad asked.**_

"_**Yes, papa. We still have a year together. And even if you are far away, you are close in here." She lightly touched her heart smiling at him.**_

"_**Awww!" **_

"_**Don't you guys have jobs?!" Chal yelled, rolling her eyes. I smiled and shook my head. **__'My family is something else…' _

_****END OF FLASHBACK****_

**CHAL'S POV**

I smiled at him.

"It'll be okay bro, I anything, Helga will understand. She's more mature than most people our age. That, and she loooooves yoooouu." I grinned as he turned a dark red.

"We're suppose to meet the gang at Gerald's Field. They're going to teach me about baseball." I grinned.

Our parents chuckled and our grandparents shared a smile.

"Alright Chal, I'm gonna grab my stuff. Go put your stuff up and we'll head over." Arnold gave me a half-lidded smile.

"Have fun, kids! Be safe! Take a jacket!"

"Stella, its 81 degrees outside, you want bacon for children?" Grandpa argued. Mama stuck out her tongue earning a chuckle. I followed Arnold upstairs and we separate to go to out rooms. I smiled as I entered mine. By my bed were rolled up fur carpets, blankets, and decorative Green-Eyed house items. Apparently, Tío Tlacelel had the warriors load all the stuff from my room back in the village. They also managed to bring me some of Papí Eduardo's and my mother's things too.

I sat my bag by the old vanity we found in storage over the weekend. I sat my bag down and looked at the photos taped around the mirror. The first one was of my mother and Papí Eduardo with me as an infant. The second was taken of me, Harold, Sid, Gerald, and Stinky in a booth making funny faces at Dinoland. The next was of me, Brainy, Helga, and Phoebe trying to conquer the Jolly Olly man's Ultimate Ice Cream sundae. We succeeded surprisingly. We just had to win.

On the opposite side was Arnold and I asleep in the car. Mom had taken that one. Under it was a picture of Mr. Simmons' 5th grade class, me included. There I had met Lorenzo, Peapod Kid, Park, Torvald, Iggy, Robert, and Joey. Today I also met Maria and Connie, friends of Helga, Gerald, and Arnold; I also met Monkey Man, Stoop Kid, Chocolate Boy, Patty, and Big Gino. He was so cute, so hugged him. Uhh…he kinda stumbled and told me I was an okay mamasita. Weird, but apparently that was a good thing. Under the picture was one of Tío Tlacelel, Coyotl, and the villagers from the ceremony. The last one, one of my favorites, was the one of the boarders, Grandma and Grandpa, Mama and Papa, and at the bottom, I was holding Abner, who decided to give a laughing Arnold a lick to the face.

I smiled brightly at that one. We took that Saturday afternoon after we had all unpacked.

"Chal! You ready to go?" I jumped as I heard Arnold calling for me.

"Yeah, I'll be down in just a minute!"

I looked around my room for a second before opening my top drawer. I pulled out a dark brown box with the green eyed symbol and designs around it made of jade. I slowly removed the lid. Out of it I lifed out a bloodied, red bandana. I ran my hands over it and closed my eyes. I let out a deep breath before tucking it back in the box. I placed it back in its original spot in the drawer and shut it tight. I looked at my mom and Eduardo. My eyes flickered to my new family. I smiled brightly before turning to leave and calling out for my brother.

We arrived at Gerald's Field just in time and Helga began giving out positions and explaining the game. I think I got it, so she told me I could pitch first. Arnold was up to bat.

"So I throw it and he'll try to hit it with the…bat?"

"More or less." She crouched down. Arnold moved to swing, his butt wiggling a little, his eyes squinted in concentration, and his tongue to the side of his mouth, ready to hit.

I shrugged and threw the ball.

"Striiiike one!" Helga yelled. I could here the others muttering. Helga took off her glove and rubbed her hand.

"I said to throw the ball, not turn it into a nuclear weapon. Yeesh!"

I chuckled softly, "Sorry, Helga, I didn't mean to throw it so hard."

"That's a pretty good arm for a wussy fifth grader." We all turned around to the sound of an unidentified voice.

"Ohh noo…" Arnold looked worried.

"Who's that ugly kid coming towards us?" I looked on curiously.

"That's Wolfgang and Edmund." Rhonda scoffed.

"Yeah, they're sixth graders now! Bigger bullies!" Sid screeched.

"What do you want, Wolfgang?" Gerald gave him a dry stare, crossing his arms.

I turned to look up at the boy standing directly in front of me. He was tall, blonde, and had a chest like a large bird. His nose kinda freaked me out. You could sniff up a village with those nostrils! His hair was messy too. He wore a black leather jacket and tan pants with red and white shoes. His shirt was green and had a skull on it. Behind him was a lanky boy with a bowl cut, like Curly's. Like this 'Wolfgang', his hair was blonde. What is up with that guy's lip?! It's freakin' HUGE! His bones would break easily I bet. He wore a dark red t-shirt and black sweatbands. His pants were dark blue and his shoes plain black.

"I said, what's your name dirt-face?!"

I snapped out of my disgusted state when Wolfgang poked me in the head, causing me to step back. I rubbed my forehead slightly.

'_WHAT THE HELL?!'_ Arnold stepped in front of me.

"Don't touch her Wolfgang!" he glared up at the kid twice his size. _'Arnold can totally take this guy.'_

Wolfgang easily picked Arnold off the ground by the collar. _'Orrrrr, maybe not.'_

"Hey! Put him down you overgrown dipstick!" Helga glared at him.

"You want another black eye, Pataki?" Wolfgang growled, pulling on Helga's collar.

"**HEY!**"

Everyone turned to look in my direction.

"Clear some room." My friends stepped back and Wolfgang threw the blonde couple to the ground.

"Are you okay, Helga." Arnold helped her up.

"Better than he's about to be." She growled, standing and dusting herself off.

"What are you gonna do dirt-face?"

"Imma kick your ugly butt, pendejo!"

"What's a pendejo?" Sid asked Stinky.

"A 'pendejo' is Spanish for…well, I'd rather not say. It's highly inappropriate." Phoebe answered.

"Let'see what you got you green haired freak!" He took a swing at me and as soon as he did, I smirked, dodging before I leaped up and grabbed his shoulders. With all my might, I let out a shout as I pulled him off his feet, over my shoulder, and threw him into Edmund.

They crashed together with a scream. The gang started laughing as they struggled to get up. I laughed too as Wolfgang pushed Edmund who was attempting to stand next to him.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?!" he looked angry, yet equally surprised.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I rolled my eyes.

He glared and began to stalk off, "Come on, we don't need to hang around them anyways. Wussy fifth graders…"

Cheers erupted from behind me as they began to leave.

"Ya know, for a wussy fifth grader, she was kinda hot." Wolfgang said allowed as he exited the vacant lot.

"You're kidding right, Wolfgang?" Edmund gave him a 'you-can't-be-serious' look.

"Shut up!" Wolfgang shoved Edmund into a trash can and kept stomping ahead.

Once they were officially gone, I turned to the gang.

"So, who wants to finish teaching me this game?" I grinned.

)O(

**ARNOLD'S POV**

After the game, Chal walked home with Lila and Rhonda, giving me a chance to talk to Helga alone. I walked with my hand in my pockets. One was feeling a soft pink ribbon and the other a rough, closed box. I smiled. In a way, it reminded me of the blonde girl walking next to me. She seemed deep in thought, her eyes cast down, a concentrated look on her face. I thought back in my head on Helga. She was beautiful, delicate, and at some points, even graceful. She was pretty smart, and she had a fiery spirit that refused to be put out. On another note, she was a fighter. She'd close herself in and scowl at anyone who told her to act happy. She was her own person, molded by other's mistakes, yet taking them and using them as a way to encourage herself to do amazing things. She was a living contradiction. An amazing one.

I sent her a half-lidded smile as we slowly came up to her stoop. She took to the steps and stopped in front of the door. She turned to face me and I paled. Her face was a mix of anger and pain.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?" I looked at her, confused.

"Don't 'what' me! You know the others can't keep their mouths shut! Why didn't you tell me you were going to leave for _**three years**_!"

I gulped. _'Dang it! I told them I was going to tell her! I bet it was Phoebe or Rhonda!'_

"I wanted to tell you, myself…" I looked down at my feet, ashamed that I had not had the guts to tell her sooner.

"Five minutes, Football head. And you better not lie about anything, otherwise, Ol' Betsy and the Five Avengers are making a comeback."

I nodded quickly, "Can I give you something first?"

"What?" she looked hesitant, yet somewhat hopeful. Her big blue eyes shining brightly as her face held the sun's spotlight.

"Um, first off, here's your bow back…I'm sorry it's kinda…well…"

"You keep it."

I looked up at her surprised. She was looking at me with a serious look.

"Keep it?"

"Yeah," she nodded slowly, "You like it don't you. I want you to have it. So you don't forget me when you leave…" She looked down at her feet, her eyes were sad. It was as if you could look into those turquoise pools and see the fragile girl that was hiding beneath her bullying. The real Helga G. Pataki.

My throat felt tight as I watched her. I couldn't stand to see her down like this. I don't know how it happened, but before I could think about what I was doing, I was once again tasting honey. She seemed surprised at first, but she held onto me anyways. It seems like so much has changed, so much has happened. But Helga remained that one thing in my life that was always there. That wouldn't change. She was always there for me. She was always there when I needed her and when she needed me. And it made me feel safe. It was her this whole time. I smiled against her lips before we parted. Her face was flushed and she was breathing hard.

I guess she's not use to me being in control when we kiss yet. She had all the power in the first three, now it was my turn. And honestly, I kind of like the way she reacts to it. It is thrilling when she controls it though. I shook my head, probably smiling like a lovesick fool, but I didn't mind.

I stuck the old bow back in my pocket. I decided it'll go in that book of poems she wrote about me. Yeah, I'm not that dense. After FTi, it kinda clicked. **(A/N: Right Arnold…Right)**

"Helga, would you mind turning around?"

"Wha?" she sounded dazed. I chuckled lightly.

"Turn around please."

"Alright, but no funny business back there, got it bucko!"

I grinned, shaking my head. Pulling out the new ribbon, I took the top back part of her hair like Mom showed me earlier with Chal's hair and tied it in a bow around the golden, curling locks. Making sure it was stable, I nodded in approval and stepped back.

"What did you…" Her hand lightly touched the bow, her eyes widening, "You…got me a new bow?"

I nodded, " I'm sorry it's not the exact same color. This one's a bit pinker, but it looks really…um, pretty on you." I smiled sheepishly. Her cheeks turned red and her mouth was slightly open. She closed it quickly before rushing forward to hug me. "Do you really have to go?"

"Yeah. I'll come back during the summer before high school, I promise. I'll come back no matter what, just so I can say 'I like your bow.'" She smiled. A real, genuine smile. Her eyes lit up like stars and then she smirk.

"Alright, you can go."

"Huh?" I rose an eyebrow.

"I said you could go, geez, are you deft Football Head?"

"Haha, you're amazing, Helga."

"You better believe it." She smirked, "I better get inside before Big Bob throws a fit and Olga calls a SWAT team to go find me."

I laughed, then I remembered what was in my other pocket.

"Helga, here! This is for you!"

"It's a little early to start showering me with gifts, don't you think?" She teased, taking the small box.

I smiled and shrugged, "I'll see you tomorrow, Helga." I blushed and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Her face turned red and she gave me a goofy smile as her hand came up to touch her cheek. I watched her go inside from the bottom of her stoop.

**HELGA'S POV**

_ 'Oh my gosh! Arnold got me a new bow! And he kissed me! And he gave me another gift! AND KISSED ME! Wait, what the heck is in this anyways?'_

I ran upstairs into my room and closed my door. I took a seat on my bed and open the box. I let out a small gasp. I noticed a clasp and opened the heart. I blushed and I could feel actual joy seeping through my veins and love pulsing through my young heart.

'_Oh Arnold! My love…oh my GOSH! I can't believe it! How could I be so stupid! I haven't even-!'_

Without thinking, I rushed to my window and shoved it open. I looked around the street frantically. Finally, I spotted him.

"HEY ARNOLD!" He quickly turned around from his spot down the street. He looked up at me, that heat melting smile sending shivers throughout my body. I smiled, I was finally unafraid. Finally free. With every part of my being, I grinned and yelled as loud as I could.

_**"I LOVE YOU!"**_

**A/N: Omg! That's the end! Lol! Yeah, I ended it like that. She finally could say it, and say it she did! I thought that since throughout the story she never said it, she would say it in this chapter. Haha kinda like one of those love movies with the youngest actors ever rofl well, I hope you all liked it and enjoyed the fic. As most of you know, on deviantart I released the cover for my next fic: Deep Voice. Currently, I'm contemplating on continuing "Curly's Angels" it just depends if I get back into it later on. Love you guys, and hopefully see you in my next fic.**

**Love, KireiTsuki**

**Fic Status: **COMPLETE 


End file.
